El Angel Rebelde
by AlexaBauder
Summary: Candy resulta tener un Angel de la Guarda peculiar. Muy peculiar. Además, tiene una misión por cumplir...Pero... ¿Será que también los Angeles se equivocan?
1. Chapter 1

** Hola chicas, les traigo este Fic que por fin tendra un final. Es algo sencillo, espero les guste y pueda contar con su lectura y comentarios. Listas? Empezamos!**

* * *

El Angel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

5:58 A.M.

Suena la radio con una melodía, me remuevo entre mis sábanas y reconozco el compás, pero no como en esa versión. Saco la mano con pereza y alcanzo a tocar el botón de "sleep", pero la cosa no sirve. En treinta segundos vuelve a sonar. Ah… la misma melodía, la misma hora, el mismo desperfecto, todos los días de hace tres meses acá.

-Ya voy, ya voy! –me paro en vilo para sentarme a la orilla de la cama, busco a tientas con los pies las pantuflas y tomo el radio tratando de encontrar en quince segundos el problema pero como otras madrugadas, no tengo suerte. Mm. Me compraré otro.

En la oscuridad azulosa aún del cuarto entro al baño y prendo la luz, me ciega por un momento y alisto el baño. Mientras tanto, me miro al espejo, esa apariencia tan pálida está hoy un poco más acentuada. Quizá la desvelada. Con un baño y el calor del vapor se repondrá y volverá a sonrojarse, pienso.

Terminados los diez minutos, verifico el resultado. No cambió nada. Medio me vestí dentro y apliqué apenas un poco de color sobre mis mejillas y brillo labial, será suficiente para no verme tan mal. En unos días tendría que usar una máscara o una bolsa de papel. El pelo lo até con una coleta alta dejando los rubios rizos caer y los unto de cera para no hacer Frizz. Menos mal que el cabello no esta en mi contra. Por fin el empleo que quería, supervisora administrativa de enfermería. Aunque eso tenía un punto en contra, pues rara vez ya estaba en contacto directo con los pacientes, me daba la oportunidad de adiestrar a algunas chicas practicantes e idear nuevos planes de trabajo para la mejora del servicio. Más trámite, más papeles, pero más ayuda. Además, no estaba sola. Tenía a mi cargo varias asistentes que se encargarían del proceso, pero aún así, me comprometía tanto que en todos los aspectos estaba involucrada. Eso empezaba a mermar mis horas de sueño y comida, pero no podía evitarlo, amaba mi trabajo más que nada.

Terminé de ponerme el uniforme afuera, medias y zapatos blancos un poco más acorde con el puesto. Solo tres centímetros de tacón más bonito, ojalá esta vez no me canse, si no, volveré a mis zapatos de goma. La claridad entró más evidente y tomé la sábana para tender la cama. Al hacerlo, dí un grito. Eah! Una araña enorme en mi almohada!

Con toda valentía –y asco- me las ingenié para que terminara en el cesto de la basura de la cocina y llevarla fuera para que el servicio de limpieza se haga cargo del cuerpo. ¡Esos sustos no son buenos, sobre todo en ayunas! Bah.. otra vez, tomo solo un jugo de bote del refrigerador y en el camino como un sanwish que preparo, ahora tendré que ir caminando un poco más rápido. Ese insecto me robó quince minutos del tiempo bien contabilizado para desayunar. De pronto, escuché un ruido detrás de mi, pensé serían como pasos, pero mas bien era el sonido de arbustos cuando algo los atraviesa, al detenerme, el ruido cesó, reanudándose al cabo de otros veinte pasos. Me paré en seco y giré, detrás de mí, salió un gato completamente blanco, hermoso, con los ojos claros mirándome expectante en cuatro patas, la cola suave al viento meneándola graciosamente.

-Oh, gatito, te has perdido? –"miau" fue su respuesta, se relamió la naricita y se sentó con la columna muy erguida, aún me miraba. Entrecerré los ojos y atiné a inclinarme solo un poco, el gato seguía sin moverse. Fui más allá y extendí la mano, el gato alzó una pata e hizo algunos movimientos, luego se la llevó al hocico y empezó a relamérsela también.

_"Miau_", otra vez. Miró detrás de mi ladeando la cabeza, era increíble, el gato era hermoso y parecía decirme "solo admírame" Me incliné por completo y toqué la cabecita, el gato ronroneó y cerró los ojos. De nuevo los abrió y volvió a mirar detrás de mí. Antes de voltear qué ocurría, un escándalo se escuchó, como un crujir de hierros que se impactan, los frenos de un coche rechinaron y mi pecho se aceleró. El gato permaneció inmóvil, su nariz se removió un poco, no supe que más hizo, mi instinto servicial me llevó hacia el lugar de los hechos, en la próxima esquina a treinta pasos de distancia.

Por suerte solo había sido un susto. La pareja que iba manejando le fallaron los frenos y prefirieron estrellarse contra un señalamiento de tránsito, antes de incorporarse al tráfico que iba a más de ochenta por hora. Solo algunos golpes y rasguños recibieron y les indicaron que se hicieran los exámenes pertinentes.

-Imagínate Candy, que de haber estado tu ahí, cruzando la calle, te hubieran llevado a ti de paso. No, gracias al cielo!

-No pasó nada, Flammy

-Cuídate mucho, eres tan… descuidada.

-Como que descuidada? No pensaras que no soy apta para el puesto.

-No, claro que no. Aquí eres muy eficiente, por eso te hicieron mi jefa – sonrió- pero fuera de aquí te vuelves un tanto… distraída. Podría pasar el hombre de tu vida delante de tus ojos y tú no te darías cuenta.

_"Eso me temo también"_

Escuché en… ¿mi mente?

-Eh? qué dijiste?

-Que si delante de ti pasa el hombre de tus sueños ni cuenta te darías.

-No, lo otro.

-No dije nada más. Ay, no me digas que ahora hasta voces escuchas.

-Estás loca si crees en eso.

-Pues es un mal y le llaman paranoia eh! y existe. Así que yo te recomendaría hacerte unas resonancias. –ambas reímos y nos apresuramos a acomodar los documentos de las pacientes dados de alta, al salir con un montón de archivos en sus brazos y verlos desanimadamente por el trabajo que le quitaba quince minutos de su actividad favorita, se detuvo en la puerta.

-Es en serio, Candy. Trata de descansar, pasas más de dieciocho horas aquí.

-Lo consideraré.

-No me conformo, pero bueno, allá tu.

Flammy era buena compañera de trabajo. No éramos las grandes amigas, pero nuestra relación había mejorado mucho. Al inicio sentía cierta rivalidad cuando rápidamente me asignaron a supervisar un área, luego fue un piso. De no ser porque a ella le gustaba más el trabajo de campo y que eso del papeleo le desesperaba sobre manera, hubiese sido ella quien tuviese mi puesto. Inclusive se planteó tenernos a las dos aquí mismo, pero de ella fue un definitivo no. No por no compartir la oficina o el titulo, sino que casi le da el infarto de pensar que el área de cuidados intensivos se quedara sin alguna de las dos. Así que después de hablarlo mucho, se acordó que ella estaba bien donde estaba, era feliz. Y volvía a ser la dueña del piso. Ja… Esa Flammy.

Conforme la mañana avanzaba, todo ya esta activo. En la cocina estaban listos los desayunos. Caminando por el pasillo y ver la ventanita de uno de lo dormitorios, me percaté de una pequeña despierta. Veía por la ventana donde solo asomaba ramas de un viejo árbol. Entré silenciosamente para no despertar a los demás niños.

-Melina? Qué pasa? tuviste pesadillas?

-Sí.

-Ah. Sabes que pronto sanarás. Te aseguro que de ahora en adelante te pondrás las rodilleras para salir en bicicleta. –me senté a su lado y pensé que mi comentario ya no venía al caso, ella sonreía. -Que ves afuera?

-Señorita White, usted cree en los ángeles?

-Llámame Candy, ya te lo he dicho. Y si. Creo en ellos –contesté para no desanimarla en absoluto.

-Y crees que todos tenemos uno?

-Mmm.. somos muchos, pero creo… creo que si.

-Tienes uno?-reí.

-Creo que el mío ya se fue, cuidan más de los niños, son sus preferidos.

-Entonces los adultos ya no tienen ángeles? ¿Quien los cuida entonces? ¿Quien cuida a mamá y a papá?

No supe que contestarle de principio. Retrasé mi respuesta doblando la manta que tenía echa un lío a los pies. De todas formas ya se despertarían en veinte minutos.

-Sabes qué? Creo que también los adultos tenemos, solo que… los niños tienen una conexión especial. Y los adultos, ya sabes como somos. –rodé los ojos echándome la culpa y señalándome- nos preocupa más como puedan estar ustedes. ¿Lista para el desayuno? –le favoreció lo que dije, volvió a girar a la ventana, me paré para cerrarla por completo. Una leve ráfaga agradable se colaba, pero no podía poner en riesgo a mis niños.

-Hoy vi a su ángel Señorita White… Candy.

-Ah? –volteé sorprendida y ella sonreía más, oh, esta niña tan imaginativa. Siempre he pensado que tiene un talento muy especial. Aun con los lápices de colores o crayolas, hace unos hermosos dibujos de puestas de sol. Incluyendo sus magentas, naranjas, amarillos y hasta algunos colores que yo no veo en uno real.

Tomó su osito de peluche delante de ella y se dirigió a el.

-Verdad que sí, Héctor? Candy tiene un ángel de la guarda. Pero no le diremos porque no cree en ellos. – me lo ofreció y tomé el osito sonriente color chocolate de botones grises. Los habrá reparado su madre, no venden osos con ese color de ojos.

-Eso crees, Héctor? Que no creo en ellos? Porqué le dijiste tal cosa a Melina?

-No me lo dijo el, me lo dijo el mismísimo ángel.

-Ah sí?

-Sí. Antes de que saltara por la ventana. Allá, ves? –giré a la ventana. –No, no al ángel, a las ramas del árbol. Se fue por allá.

-Bueno Melina, supongo que mi ángel y el tuyo son amigos, porque el mío debería seguirme a todos lados.

-Oh, si, son muy buenos amigos. Los cuatro platicamos: Héctor, mi ángel y el tuyo

La imaginación de los niños no tiene límites.

Por la tarde lo mismo de siempre, por la noche los reportes de todos los días parecían no tener final, pero no me gustaba dejar algo pendiente, sobre todo si al otro día las horas estaban contadas para hacer lo que iba saliendo en ese momento. Mi mejor amigo era un reloj. Aunque a veces pensaba en lo que Melina me había dicho. ¿Creía yo en los ángeles? No me imagino cuando el mío había tomado las maletas y se había ido. ¿Será cuando me convertí en adulta? Era difícil saberlo. Hasta hace poco aún era una jovencita, hoy, con el puesto y creo que con las ojeras supremas, me habían de aportar años más, pero aunque me sintiera como la misma niña de quince años y ahora tuviera veintiocho, estaba en la estricta línea de ser adulta. Joven adulta. Pero no más una niña.

Recorrí el mismo camino de siempre, pasé por la tintorería alemana, por mi pastelería favorita, ya a punto de cerrar. Algunos otros negocios seguían abiertos y me adentré a mi calle. Ahí sentí una presencia que me seguía, giré buscando indicios de sombra, me puse alerta y deslizando mi mano por mi bolsa saqué el gas pimienta y lo introduje al bolso de mi abrigo donde de ahí mantuve mi mano. Me tranquilicé pero mis sentidos siguieron alertas. Un aleteo repentino me hizo detenerme, buscando. Dos palomas se habían posado de pronto en una rama. Reconocí el lugar exacto donde había encontrado al minino en la mañana. Para mi suerte ahí estaba de nuevo. ¿Sería de alguien? No tenía collar. ¿Y si estaba perdido?

Estaba ahí en medio del camino, sentado, como si fuera _su_ calle, seguía mirándome. Ok, eso sí era extraño.

_"Pts.. ptss! … pts ptrsss!"._

Escuché, pensé sería su dueño, giré y giré, sería mejor seguir mi camino, pasé por lado del gato y en ese momento se movió, se acarició de entre mis pies haciéndome casi caer.

-Ok, ok, de acuerdo, tienes mi atención. – lo sujeté y pareció gustarle, entre mis brazos se regodeó alzando la panza. Este gato es muy seguro de sí, eh? – sabes que hoy me salvaste la vida? Quisiera saber si tienes dueño –Avancé más rápido.- No te estoy robando eh! para que no hagas drama ni te violentes, sino que ya es noche.

Podría jurar que el gato sonrió satisfecho con la lengua repasándose los bigotes y entrecerrando los ojos.

Continuará…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola Chicas! Aqui les traigo el 2do. capítulo de este Fic. Un agradecimiento especial a todas las chicas de quienes recibí un review, aquí y en Terryland (bello grupito de yahoo). Disculparán un poquitín la tardanza, pero la página estaba en mantenimiento yo creo que no me dejaba publicar. Bueno, a todo esto, para quienes me siguen voy ir actualizando cada semana.**

**¡Quien será ese gatito, será su ángel?**

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Duchess de Bauder y Grandchester

Cap II

Podría jurar que el gato sonrió satisfecho con la lengua repasándose los bigotes y entrecerrando los ojos.

Para cuando entre a casa ya se había dormido, difícil que no despertara cuando prendí las luces de la sala y empecé a quitarme el abrigo. Saltó de mis brazos y fue a la cocina, inspeccionando todo, su naricilla me dio a entender que husmeaba algo.

-Soltera y un gato. Voy por buen camino. ¿Que necesitas, minino? ¿Comer?

Abrí el refrigerador, y el estiró el cuello, tomé leche y lo serví en un viejo plato que podría ya no usar más. Lo olfateó, dio la media vuelta y buscó la puerta trasera.

-¿Ya te vas? Ah. Los gatos no pueden estar dentro, verdad? Pensé que a todos les gustaba la leche.

_"Mitos"_

Resonancia, allá vamos.

_"No puedes pensar que es tu conciencia?"_

Si, lo más seguro. Es un sistema de defensa al estrés… me vendría bien también empezar hablar sola en mi casa.

Hice mi rutina de siempre, un buen baño, alistar las cosas del día siguiente y a la cama. Nada de televisión, ningún otra distracción; el tiempo estaba calibrado. Diez minutos para el baño, diez para prepararme, veinte para alistar lo de mañana. Cuarenta minutos en preparar una cena y la comida de mañana. Di el último sorbo de jugo de bote y saqué el próximo de la despensa para ponerlo a refrigerar. El gato permanecía en el patio trasero de un lado a otro, abrí la puerta de par en par ofreciéndole por última vez entrar, de lejos sus ojos brillaron extraños a causa de la oscuridad, fue detrás de unos arbustos y comprendí que amaba su libertad. Cerré la puerta y subí a dormir.

Durante la madrugada ruidos extraños inundaron mi sueño. Se hicieron más frecuentes hasta que el choque de algo que golpeó el piso me despertó. Salté de la cama, amarré el cordón de la bata a mi cintura y me asomé. Nada. Baje las escaleras con la casa medio iluminada por la farola de la calle, me asomé por el patio y Don Gato trataba de esquivar los botes de basura que el mismo movía de un lado a otro. Ahh…! No debo dejar un gato fuera cerca de la basura. Mañana tendría que recoger.

_"Ey.. pts pts… ven acá.. Gato Melindroso!"_

Eh? Escuché bien? Alguien estaba afuera de mi patio? Con sigilo regresé y me aseguré de que estuviera echada la llave de la puerta. No vi a nadie, más que el gato que seguía jugando con los botes y su ruido. Los vecinos me van amar. No estaba dispuesta a salir. Prendí la luz de afuera para hacer notar que había alguien en casa y quizá se espantaran. El ruido acabó y apagué la luz; volví a la cocina, el gato misteriosamente había dejado su juego, me asomé curiosa. Abrí muy lentamente la puerta, de pronto, una sombra se aproximaba al animalito, ahora ronroneaba entre lo que serían unas piernas, lo que fuera lo alzó pero no le gustó mucho, muchos "miaus" lo constataban.

Por un instinto loco y no creo que de supervivencia, prendí la luz y hablé.

-¿Que haces en mi patio?

La sombra se convirtió en un cuerpo. Uno masculino de pelo negro que encogió los hombros y soltó al gato, mismo que se dirigió a mí y rodeó mis pies. Como niño que dice "yo no fui" Ay, si estoy loca! Volví a hablar ahora abriendo la puerta.

-Quien eres.. oh.. Cielos….que…

La figura se volvió, iba a ver sus facciones cuando detrás de él algo se movió.

-Candy, calma.

-Cómo sabes mi nombre?! – Acababa de reafirmarlo.. ouch.

-Espera… Vale, si es mejor así.

De un susto azoté la puerta y creo que me deslicé hacia abajo quedando sentada en el piso de la cocina, el gato lamía mi mano.

-Era tu dueño? Santo cielo!

_"Gato melindroso, te has adelantado!" _

-Quie.. quien.. esto ya no es mi voz. Quien eres, sal de dónde estés!

Me levanté y tomé una escoba usándola como arma por donde fuera que saliera. Mi ahora compañero estaba tan quieto como si nada. ¿Que los animales no sienten el peligro? Agh este gato me había metido en problemas.

_"A mi también"_

-Sal! Llamaré a la policía.

_"Ja, ja"_

Empecé a llorar del puro susto. Loca, acechada o quizá ya muerta.

_"No, no, pecosa, no llores. Por favor"_

La voz fue más clara y tremendamente dulce, consoladora, casi que olvido el mal rato. Gemí más con el corazón a mil.

_"Me voy, me voy, pero no llores"_

-Qué está pasándome? Quien.. quien eres? –No hubo respuesta- Ah.. es un sueño, verdad? Si, es eso. Me despertaré ahora… -apreté los ojos y no pasó nada.

_"Ven acá, gato" _

Gemí

_"Oh, lo siento…Soy.. Soy tu Ángel" _

-Que?

_"Aquí viene la parte de dar alguna explicación. Lo soy. Confía"_

-Cómo sé que no estás… de qué estoy hablando, no existes, solo en mi mente. Mañana iré por los exámenes.

_No hace falta._

-Me voy a morir?! –empecé a entrar en pánico.

_"No, no. Ah… Yo solo venía por el gato. Mira, si me muestro, me creerás?"_

Dudé.

_"Por qué dudas? Por qué solo crees en los reportes de cada mañana?"_

Ah, bien de acuerdo. Conocía de mí. Prueba fehaciente de que es parte de mi conciencia.

_"Olvida lo que dije, soy real_."

No, no…

_"Lista o no aquí voy. Dios… Jefe… Gabriel, es que es muy necia"_

Entonces de pronto, de detrás de la columna de la barra de la cocina, salió un hombre, casi ahogo un grito. Pero al verlo, algo me dijo que no era peligroso. Increíblemente al estar un extraño en mi casa, en la madrugada no me dio miedo. Por algo divino, me di fuerza y suspiré. Bien. Mi ángel. Mucho gusto. Aaaaah! Quería gritar, pero solo caí de sentón otra vez en el rincón.

Lo miré desde abajo, su rostro era como el de un hombre joven, acaso mi misma edad. Entrecerré los ojos queriendo reconocer a alguien, esa cara… Sus ojos eran claros y las cejas profusas pero sin salir de una línea natural y al igual que su cabello, muy negro y solo un poco largo, sin llegar si quiera a los hombros. Se acercó más y con la luz capté su mirada asustada, atenta a mí.

-Candy?

-Y la luz?

-Cual luz?

-La que enceguece.

Entonces sonrió y fue lo más bonito que había oído y visto en mi vida. Las líneas de la comisura de su boca alegremente formaban pequeñísimas arrugas y su boca era perfecta. Su dentadura también y la preocupación en sus ojos desapareció. Ahora eran tranquilos. Caí en cuenta que solo usaba un pantalón claro, iba descalzo pero sus pies estaban completamente limpios. Fije la vista ahí y siguió mi mirada, se apoyó sobre sus talones alzando la punta de los pies y moviendo los dedos

-Lo siento, no sé de cual mido.

-Perdón? –un ángel que le interesa saber la medida de zapato? Se los iba a robar a alguien?

-Bueno, es que la verdad quería sentir la textura del piso de tu cocina, mentí un poquito nada más. No es bueno mentir, no es bueno mentir. –levanté una ceja extrañada.

-Y bien… Si no hay luz, hay alas? –ni yo misma me creía lo que decía. Si era parte de un sueño, bueno, tenía que saber todo.

-Ah, no me hagas sacarlas, no se si pueda guardarlas en este estado.

-Ah…

-Decepcionada? Puedo darte la luz, las alas, la aureola, la manta blanca y hasta tengo contactos con un coro que podría cantar Agnus Dei. Creo que puedo pedirle la espada a mi jefe, pero creo que eso ya sería vanidad. Y la vanidad es mala, la vanidad es mala. Oh… -rodó los ojos, como si lo que hubiese dicho no hubiera salido por voluntad propia.

-En verdad eres un… ángel?

-Y soy tuyo.

-Ah… ¿gracias?

-¿De nada?

Quedamos en silencio. Como que el sueño ya empezaba a tener lógica. Ah.. Hablamos de lógica? Hablo con un ángel que no tiene alas ni luz, ni manto blanco, y no sabe la medida de sus zapatos y lo más lógico es… ¡¿es…?!

-Ya te dije, si quieres el show completo… Ah, ahora si, gato melindroso! –lo tomó entre sus brazos y el minino regodeaba de felicidad. Yo quiero un gato que me quiera así. Aw, qué patética.

-Es mi ayudante. Pero es muy inquieto.

-Esta mañana me salvó la vida.

-Ah, baquetón, estamos haciendo bien el trabajo eh! –lo alzó por el aire cual alto era con sus brazos bien definidos cubiertos de una piel que parecía inmaculada y de tono claro. – Vas a dormir en el piso Candy?

-Pero si yo ya estoy dormida.

-No lo creo.

-Sí. Esto es un sueño.

-Oh hieres mi… no, no lo diré –apretó los ojos- Bien, ya rompí una regla así que lo que siga qué mas da. Ve a dormir. O a soñar que vas a la cama y mañana hablamos.

-Si, claro.-le seguí la corriente.

Me levanté de ahí sin dejar de mirarle, era absolutamente asombroso. Pasé por su lado, a través de la barra aún lo veía y me di cuenta que mi cocina era mal aditamento a la visión. No había luz blanca, el tenía una propia invisible. Las alas han de ser quita-pon. El empezó a reír tan sonoramente que retumbó en casa. Fueron campanas o algo más melódico aún.

-Lo siento, el ruido. Pero si ves por ahí unas alas así, avísame.

Asentí y el se quedó en la cocina, se movió a un rincón y en el mismo suelo se sentó con su ayudante en manos, acariciándolo gentilmente.

Por un fuerte impulso abrí los ojos en la mañana que alumbraba muy bien mi recámara. Rayos! Tarde, muy, muy tarde. Me cercioré en el reloj y marcaban las siete y media. Como pude, con toda la prisa hice mi rutina omitiendo el maquillaje y bajé corriendo, ni si quiera me anime a ir a la cocina, desayunaría algo en el comedor del hospital. Tomé mi abrigo, algunas carpetas y me dirigí a la puerta con el cabello aún húmedo escurriendo.

-A dónde vas?

La voz retumbó del otro lado de la sala de estar, espantada, volteé y ahí estaba. La visión de la noche anterior, mi sueño, mi alucinación, mi…ángel. Con Melindroso en brazos. Adoraba ese gato, se adoraban mejor dicho.

-Tú! –lo señalé- No existes!

-Ah! – se levantó de la alfombra donde ahora lo había encontrado con total tranquilidad. – Veamos –entrecerró los ojos esforzándose por algo- se contar, eso lo se hacer muy bien. Pero tú trabajas seis días, al séptimo descansas y hoy es el séptimo. Ayer debiste inclusive, salir del hospital cuando el sol estuviese aún arriba.

-Estás diciéndome que hoy es Domingo? –encogió los hombros y corrí al calendario del refrigerador. – Ah maldición, es domingo! - podía decir "maldición" frente a mi ángel? Bueno, cosas peores he dicho, si es que el nunca se me separaba. – Entonces, tendré que cambiarme. –miré mi atuendo y subí las escaleras. –Tu me acompañarás? –se encogió de hombros.

-Mientras esté materializado, puedo quedarme aquí.

-Espérame cinco minutos.

-¿Cinco qué? –alcancé escuchar.

Mientras tanto pensé en esa situación. Loca ya estaba. O más cuerda que nunca. ¿Por qué no salía corriendo? Porque obvio, es un ángel, Candy! ¿A qué vendría, Porque lo veía? Había oído que eso hacían si tenían una misión o un mensaje especial. Pero era muy raro. A ver a dónde llevaba todo esto. Un ángel. Mi ángel. Sonreí conmovida, de verdad que sí. Y era hermoso. Parecía un hombre, tenía toda la apariencia de uno. Bien podría pasar por un humano en la calle, aunque de yo verle, sin saber lo que fuera, sin duda sabría que sería especial. Baje con unos shorts de mezclilla puestos y una blusa de algodón blanca. No lo vi por ningún lado. Lo busqué en la cocina.

-No sé cuantos son cinco minutos. –lo escuché muy cerca que pensé estaba dentro de mi oído, me sobresalté.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Que un ángel no sabe todo?

-Infalible no soy eh! Y eso de que todo lo sepamos es falso. Aún hay misterios incomprensibles para nosotros.

-¡Pero los cinco minutos!... –obvié.

-Verás, Candy. Los ángeles tenemos un sentido limitado del tiempo y el espacio a como lo ven ustedes. No sé cuánto es su unidad de medida del minuto que dijiste.

-Ah, pues es… -abrí el refrigerador y saqué el bote de jugo y lo serví en un vaso y empecé a beber – cinco veces sesenta.

-¿Sesenta qué?

-¿Quieres jugo?

-No, gracias.

-Sesenta segundos.

-Quedé en las mismas. Cuánto es un segundo.

-Es… Uno, dos, tres, cuatro. Acabo de contarte cuatro segundos.

-Entiendo.

-Cinco veces sesenta momentos son cinco minutos.

-Es muchísimo. Tú tardaste ni eso.

-Fueron diez. Los cinco es solo un decir. –me miró extrañado.

-En un _solo_ momento se hizo el universo.

-Ah! No, no… Tienes razón. Mi momento no es lo mismo que tu momento.

-Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, contar el tiempo es muy aburrido;

-Nadie hace eso.

-Tu sí. Veo que vives contándolo con esa cosa de tu muñeca. Tu reloj.

-Es diferente.

-Bah, es lo mismo. Lo cuenta por ti y tú te cercioras a cada rato de que lo haga bien. Por cierto, debes comer ya. –se asomó por la ventana admirando el sol, no pude quitar la vista de su espalda. Aunque ancha y bien definida no se veía nada de alas. El seguía solo con el pantalón descalzo. –Esta bien, Candy. Te voy a complacer. –se giró a mí.

Miró de un lado a otro, retrocedió un poco al tiempo que el gato melindroso se posicionó a mi lado, como si también quisiera disfrutar de lo que pasaría desde mi misma perspectiva. Entonces sucedió que dos cuerpos detrás de él, emergiendo de su espalda se extendieron. Blancas como nubes y poseedoras de bases superiores y firmes que bien podrían ser músculos y las famosas plumas enormes que se desplegaban a sus costados ocuparon toda la cocina. Más y más extensas. Más. Casi tocaban pared con pared. Mis ojos más sorprendidos que nunca y la boca abierta fue poco. Caí de rodillas con mi trasero plantado por completo en el piso. Los rayos del sol no podían colarse de la ventana, todo lo tapaba dejándome en penumbras.

Solo faltaba que el gato aplaudiera, estaba feliz. Vi un ala, luego la otra. La izquierda se sacudió un poco como desperezándose y luego la derecha, parecían las alas de un cisne que da los buenos días al sol. También sus brazos se extendieron hacia el frente, estirándose en toda plenitud y tronando algunos huesos.

-Ah! ¡Por fin! –dijo. Aflojó el cuerpo y las alas bajaron un poco. Se acercó a mí y muy cerca de mi cara en shock se presentó para ofrecerme la mano y levantarme. Sus ojos eran del color exacto de un bello mar, no dudaba que el contuviera parte de él en ellos, porque eran tan claros y se movían como tranquilas olas de un lado a otro sonrientes.

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap III

-Ah! Por fin! –dijo. Aflojó el cuerpo y las alas bajaron un poco. Se aproximó a mí y muy cerca de mi cara en shock se presentó para ofrecerme la mano y levantarme. Sus ojos eran del color exacto de un bello mar, no dudaba que el contuviera parte de él en ellos, porque eran tan claros y se movían como tranquilas olas de un lado a otro sonrientes.

-Candy?

-Ah? Perdón. – parpadeé y fue cuando me di cuenta que extendía su mano para ofrecerme a levantar, miré su perfecta mano, dudé.- ¿Puedo tocarte?

-¡Ah, claro! –la tomó cálidamente en un firme tirón, levantándome tan ágilmente. En un instante estuve de pie frente a él, seguía anonadada con todo esto. Sus alas, su cuerpo y rostro, esa sonrisa y el tono perfecto de su voz, definitivamente no podría ser otra cosa que un ángel. - ¿Qué pasa? eh…? – se alejó un poco y se vio a sí mismo, buscándose algo.- No te gusto?

-Sí, si. Ah! No, no!

-¿No?.

-Es decir… ¿por qué me preguntas?

-Es que me ves raro. No pensé que este atuendo fuera como para que te quedaras así, pareciera que estás viendo… no sé. La verdad nunca te había visto esa expresión. Es nueva.

-No, es que eres… impresionante.

-Ah… Pues tomé esta forma para agradarte. No quiero que te vuelvas loca.

-Pues como eres realmente?

-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta cuerda para tanta pregunta sin haber comido? Anda, ve a la cocina y has lo que mejor sabes hacer. Yo de aquí veo.

Me había tomado de los hombros, volteado y acarreado a la cocina, el gato me siguió y juntos desde el marco de la puerta, me observaron. Sus alas tocaban el quicio de la cocina, recargándose a la vez en ellas y el minino veía mi ir y venir de un lado a otro para prepararme algo.

-¿Los ángeles comen? no, verdad? Qué absurda.- no respondió.

Al cabo de quince minutos y medio tenía para comer huevos fritos, tocino, pan y jugo. También leche. Intenté poner de nuevo el plato a Melindroso y servirle, pero el ángel habló antes.

-No le gusta. Por eso le llamo melindroso. El solo toma te.

-Te? Y quien rayos le da te a un gato? Ops, perdón. –tapé mi boca con la maldición, pero el no le tomó importancia.

-Tu vecina. –la mujer de edad avanzada era una ternura, solo ella podría tener esa ocurrencia- Lo conciente tanto que me lo malacostumbra. Pero está bien, lo alimenta, le da lo que yo no puedo darle.

Me senté en la mesa y el continuaba parado. Lo invité a hacerlo delante de mí. Me miró extrañado y recordando algo, asintió y lo hizo como pudo con las plumas.

-Oh, dime que esto no es un sueño y que en verdad existes! – solté de pronto al verlo tan real con la luz del sol dándole al rostro y notar que sus ojos azules claros no hacían nada para evitarlo, le miraban de frente.

-¿Perdón? Cómo me llamaste? –reaccionó.

-¿Te llamé por un nombre?

-Lo hiciste. ¿Cuál era?

-Era… -sacudí la cabeza, ¿en verdad lo había hecho? Sí, pero cual era el nombre que se me había ocurrido en la mente? Ah… si, si lo hice. Me empecé a confundir más aún cuando me miraba pacientemente a una respuesta. – Ah, lo siento! Que distraída soy. No sé porqué tendría que haberte llamado de alguna forma. No es de buena educación.

-No importa. – se recargó en la silla dejándolo pasar. Un ronroneo se escuchó, ambos vimos a melindroso quien en actitud de "a mí ni me miren" dejó la estancia para salir por la ventana del patio.

El ronroneo volvió más intenso. Era el estómago del ángel que provocaba el ruido, se miró el marcado y desnudo abdomen y tempestivamente se levantó de su lugar, tirando la silla, sus alas se movieron tirando algunas cosas a su alrededor, como las pequeñas macetas en el piso, junto a la ventana. Solté el pan que sostenía en mano y le miré detenidamente.

-Ah, moriré!

-No, no!

-Ah, sí! –se tocaba sin saber qué ocurría, un poco asustado, fui a el inmediatamente.

-Calma, espera. Siéntate. –genial, aparece mi ángel y se me muere? Qué clase de dueña o humana o misión soy? Una de mala suerte? – Espera y te reviso.

Mientras iba por mi maletín a unos pasos de la sala, no podía creer lo que había dicho. Revisar un ángel? Curarlo? Si, claro, Candy, podrás ser la mejor enfermera del Hospital Andrew pero que quieras curar un ángel... eso no es soberbia?

-Ah, la soberbia no es buena, no es buena.

-Bueno, al menos sabemos que sigues aquí. –puse por instinto el estetoscopio en su abdomen, exhale, el pobre estaba un poco espantado. –No sé… Si fueras humano diría que es… hambre.

-Hambre?! – dijo confundido– estás segura?

-Por qué me lo preguntas tu? Las tripas te rugen

-Rugir? Tengo algo adentro vivo?!

-Ah, calma espera. Ah,.. déjame pensar. Dios! Eh… Si ahora estás como dices.. materializado y… déjame ver eh… Si te ves como un hombre, pues tendrías hambre, ¿no lo crees?

-Ah..! Entonces es cierto. Habérmelo avisado! Bueno, creo lo hicieron pero no hice caso, estaba distraído. Hambre, cansancio y no sé que otra cosa puedo sentir en este estado. –Suspiró de puro alivio y se incorporó. Vio mi comida y entrecerró los ojos.

-Tendrás que comer, aunque no sé qué te pueda gustar.

-Si es natural, servirá. –un gruñido más de su violento estómago.

Tomé un trozo de pan y se lo ofrecí.

-Toma, inicia algo sencillo. –lo tomó empezando a morder y sentir la textura en el paladar, muy despacio.

-Ya había comido, hace mucho tiempo. Solo que nunca había experimentado esto del hambre. – palpaba las migajas entre sus dedos y dio otro bocado. – Mejor, mucho mejor.

Le serví un desayuno completo y como un caballero tomó todos los alimentos correctamente, hasta con mejores modales que los míos.

-Candy, creo que tendrás que alimentarme en esta visita.

-No hay ningún problema. Me alegra poder servirte en algo.

-Lo dices sinceramente. –sonrió.

-Tú siempre me has cuidado y hacer comida para dos no será esfuerzo.

Pasaron once minutos y otra duda vino a mi mente, la elemental.

-A todo esto, ¿cómo te llamas?

-Llamarme? Yo no me llamo a mí mismo.

-Me refiero a que cuál es tu nombre.

-No te lo puedo decir. No lo tenemos permitido. –engulló más pan.

-Por qué no? Hay ángeles famosos en el mundo.

-Ellos, pero no todos tenemos esa virtud. Pero soy el Tercer ángel de la Tercera Triada de la tercera miríada.

-Así te llaman?

-Seguido de un "¡repórtese!" Me tienen entre cejo y cejo, creo.

-Eso es muy largo, no puedo llamarte por todo eso.

-Y para qué necesitarías llamarme? – dio un trago de leche y por encima de sus labios se formó una blanca sombra

-Cuando te necesite.

-Candy, Candy, Candy… -exhaló incorporándose un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza y con ello los mechones de su suave cabello.- Los humanos y su necesidad de sentir tener todo bajo control. Tu solo piensa en mí y en una patada – tronó los dedos delante de él- ahí estoy. Si no es que antes.

-¡Se me va olvidar! Tercer ángel de la triada de la miríada…

-Tercer ángel de la Tercera Triada de… Si te hace sentir bien, llámame como tú quieras, pero mi nombre no te lo voy a decir.

-Tres.

-No es un nombre, así que está bien.

-Y a qué viniste?

-Siempre he estado. Pero si te refieres a cuál es mi misión tampoco te la diré. Perdería mérito. Y yo… de verdad quiero ayudar, de la forma más tradicional, pero.. aah- suspiró- por favor, no me hagas hablar de más, no quiero echar nada a perder.

Verlo ahí hablando sin complejos tal cual eran las cosas para él me llenó de una total confianza, como un viejo amigo al cual podría contarle todo, porque todo de mí lo conocía. Desde las trampas y mentiras piadosas que hubiese hecho en mi vida hasta mis más grandes alegrías.

-Hace mucho que no experimento eso de ti. Y ya me está preocupando, así que vamos a hacer algo también al respecto.

El timbre sonó antes de pedirle una explicación. Enseguida fui a asomarme por la mirilla, era Annie. Regresé a pasos apresurados a la mesa, y el seguía ahí tan campante.

-¡Escóndete! Es Annie, no debe verte, o sí?

-Ahora entiendo eso de interrumpir un desayuno. Que entre.

-Pero, pero… te va ver.

-Que me vea. –se encogió de hombros, dando un último trago a la leche.

-Tres, por favor!

-Abre la puerta, Candy. –me miró cuando me lo pidió tan dulcemente que no podía seguir haciendo más drama, así que fui y lo hice.

Ni bien la puerta se separó un cuarto cuando Annie la empujó un poco para entrar.

-Pero mujer! Que hora es esta de madrugar?

- No podía esperar para contártelo! Estoy feliz, Candy –brincaba de un lado a otro sosteniendo mis manos, ahora en la suya ostentaba un anillo hermoso plateado con una piedra brillante y fino. Yo no sé de kilataje, pero eso y los gustos de Archie señalaban que no se trataría de cualquier cosa, me quedé perpleja, por lo que entendía, Annie estaba ahora comprometida. Se adentró a la casa y recordé a mi visita.

-Estás acompañada? –un atisbo de brillo y doble sentido atravesó su rostro.

-Este…

Llegó a la mesa, en la cual solo estaba mi desayuno. Más nada. Su lugar estaba limpio, sin la silla retirada, como si nunca hubiese habido alguien ahí. Respiré de alivio, pero entonces me entró la duda si realmente no me estaba volviendo yo loca, si se había ido, si solamente yo hablaba conmigo misma esta última hora con diez minutos. Eso marcaba el reloj de pared que había transcurrido desde que me levanté.

-Estás preparando algo en la cocina? –se dirigió ahí y tuve la esperanza de que Tres se hubiese escondido, Melindroso salió a escena.

-Ohh pero que cosa tan bonita! – lo tomó en sus manos y el gato se regocijó. Le encantaba ser acariciado.

-Yo no preparo nada.

-Es que huele a dulce. Como a… Pastel de primavera.

-Y eso?

-Es mi favorito, es ese que lleva merengue y pétalos de rosa con azúcar comestibles.

-Tu y tus antojos! Ey, estas, estas!

-¡Comprometida! –volvió a brincar de alegría enseñando otra vez la sortija, con los ojos al borde del llanto.

Juntas celebramos con medio litro de helado, prometiendo que sería el último hasta el día de la celebración. Por aquello de la dieta y lucir espectaculares. Más por apoyo moral, por que yo siempre flaca que estaba, podría entonces incluir más helado para rellenar vestido. En la sala me platicó de cómo había sido el momento más romántico de su vida, la proposición y la emoción de ambos. Qué hermoso, me sentí feliz por ella. Después se conmovió por completo y terminó llorando y yo para variar también.

Antes de invitarla a comer, tuvo que retirarse. Quedamos en que le ayudaría en cuanto pudiera, pero con este horario de miedo en el Hospital sentía que iba a ser prácticamente imposible. La acompañé al auto y de vuelta a la entrada, volví a la realidad inventada por mí. En la que tenía un ángel en casa.

-Necia. Soy real. Solo que no puede verme. –apareció de nuevo sentado en su antiguo lugar, negando con la cabeza.

-Ah! Me asustas!

-Annie habla hasta decir basta, me tenía mareado.

-Pues no es que la plática tuvieras que estar tú, eh?

-Tengo que enterarme de los pormenores de tu vida.

De nuevo la ausencia de alas.

-Pudiste doblarlas?

-Sip.

-Vuelas?

-También.

-Annie tiene ángel?

-Sip. Pero no lo podrás ver, nadie ve el ángel del otro. Vas ayudarle a Annie a planear su boda, eh? Las cosas buenas siguen sucediendo.

-No creo poder

-¿Por qué no? tu deseas hacerlo.

-Pero está el hospital.

-Bah! El hospital no se mueve, tu amiga se casa. ¿Cuántas veces sucederá eso? Yo te lo diré: solo una vez. Ella será muy feliz con Archibald Crowell y tú estarás ahí para constatarlo.

-Wow! Ves el futuro además?

-No. estoy tratando de convencerte. ¿Soy bueno?

-Ahí la llevas. Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?

-¿Qué hablamos acerca del tiempo?

-Oh, si. Pero… ¿de qué me convencerás?

Tres solo se limitó a sonreírme, mirándome serenamente tomando mi rostro con la mano. "_Sabrás lo que tengas que hacer en su momento, confío en ti_" –le escuché en mi mente tan claro como si lo hubiese dicho.

-Y yo en ti. –dije- ¿tardarás mucho? –rodó los ojos

-No me presiones, me tardaré lo que tenga que tardarme.

Pronunciadas sus palabras, un viento frío envolvió la estancia, más y más intenso como si de un ciclón se tratara. Vi de un lado a otro, Tres se irguió completamente protector y sabiendo lo que se acercaba desplegó las alas tan rápido que me exalté. Suavemente me atrajo apenas tocando mi espalda, no sabía lo que ocurría con un zumbido en mi cabeza y el aire impetuoso solo a nuestro alrededor. Ambas alas cubrieron mi espalda y desde abajo vi que su rostro enfocaba a algo. Volteé buscando ver algo más, pero las plumas estaban por dos lados.

Solo algo alcancé a divisar. Era una figura que también portaba alas, pero el cuerpo era oscuro, de alrededor de lo que sería la cabeza le circulaban hebras de cabello oscuro y largo.

"_Pensé que no te encontraría."_

Se escuchó una extraña voz que más que eso, era un sonido que chocaba por todos lados, yo ya no estaba en casa, era un lugar irreal y la figura que estaba a una incontable distancia infundía miedo.

Continuará…


	4. Chapter 4

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap IV

Solo algo alcancé a divisar. Era una figura que también portaba alas, pero el cuerpo era oscuro, de alrededor de lo que sería la cabeza le circulaban hebras de cabello negro y largo.

"_Pensé que no te encontraría."_

Se escuchó una extraña voz que más que eso, era un sonido que chocaba por todos lados, yo ya no estaba en casa, era un lugar irreal y la figura que estaba a una incontable distancia infundía miedo. Un aire me hizo saber que algo se aproximaba, con más énfasis me tomé la libertad de abrazar el torso de Tres, tenso, cálido.

-¡Qué tenemos aquí? Uh… mira, tu misión. –habló por fin aquella cosa dominante en lo que fuera donde estábamos.

-Nada deberías estar haciendo aquí. –contestó mi ángel

-Nadie me dice el qué o no hacer.

-Ni siquiera deberías descubrirte –escuché su plática desde sus brazos, con cuidado me solté y las alas se abrieron un poco.

Tuve de pronto una visión, vi al ser en una cúspide, el aire impetuoso chocando contra su rostro y los cabellos adorándole, hermoso, sublime. Las alas batientes majestuosas, sus ojos refulgentes en el inmaculado rostro…

-Candy, basta. – Ordenó Tres, luego susurró- así quiere que le veas, pero es solo una ensoñación.

-¡Ah, no lo eches a perder! Me encanta lo maleable de la mente de los humanos, como arcilla en tus manos, suave.

-¿Y tu deja de tomarla!

-¿Qué te dije de las órdenes? Ey, tu, si quieres saber como soy, mírame.

Desde abajo miré a Tres que tenía el rostro con el ceño fruncido, pero asintió, volteé y por fin tuve de frente al ruido que se descifraba como voz.

Alta, de género femenino, podría decirse. Vestida de negro con los pantalones y camisa de cuello alzado, su cabellera lacia resaltaba en el marmóreo rostro de piel imposible de existir en este mundo. Con brazos cruzados, tan flaca como era se acercó y distinguí los ojos de doble retina negros con transparencias rojizas; un instinto me dijo que dejara de verle directamente, fui a sus labios que apenas rosados se extendieron, descubriendo una afilada dentadura, ningún borde plano, todos formaban una fila de puntas que solo podía compararlos con los de un tiburón.

-Así me gusta, con miedo.

-No te tengo miedo

-¿Y que es eso que apesta? ¿Te diriges a mí? Sí que es insolente, merecida misión la tuya. –dijo ahora a Tres, este exhaló hastiado.

-Seguramente tendrás otros asuntos.

-No tan entretenidos como los tuyos, siempre tan fascinantes, pero ahora me decepcionas. ¿Qué harás, le traerás a su amor, salvarás un hospital? Ay, por cierto, que te van a quitar el hospital, ¿ya supiste?

-¿Qué… cómo sabes que…?

-No le escuches, Candy.

-Pero… Tres…

-¡Tres! –empezó a carcajearse cual desaforada, el rostro se distorsionó pero aún era… único. –¡Tres! ¿Qué nombre es ese? Te has convertido en su mascota, Por qué no le dices tu nombre, eh? ¿Por qué no le dices quién eras? Quizá así su confianza en ti mengüe. –Tres cerró los puños y luego lanzó una sonrisa, una que desconocía, de lado y un poco socarrona.

-Sí, no se me olvida mi pasado, pero lo que me ocurra a mí, no me define.

-Qué hermoso, una línea de novela. Sí que te enredas bastante con los humanos. Bien, bien. No perderé mi tiempo. Esta es la cuestión. Tienes tres tiempos para que hagas… lo que tengas que hacer con esta niña, si después de eso no hay cambio, bienvenido a nuestro club, no pasará bastante para enterarme cuál es tu objetivo con ella; y ya que tanto te ha gustado ese número niña, –se inclinó a mí, con brazos cruzados- debiste llamarlo Mil.

-¿Qué o quién es ella? –con repugnancia pregunté

-Ah, me dijo _ella_. Curioso ser. ¡Pronto… tu estarás acá! –le señaló.

-Falso testimonio.-afirmó Tres.

-Mentir. ¿Me hablas tu, tu de mentir? Permíteme recordarte tus hazañas. – Rió horriblemente por la hipocresía y luego su rostro se tornó serio.- Eres lo que más se codicia de este lado, mírate nada más, tu no eres como los demás. Mira la forma que puedes tomar, no cualquiera puede hacer eso, hasta podría decirte si mal no recuerdo el Código – por su cara, era algo que al que no le tenía respeto alguno- no lo permite.

El ser rodeó a Tres con brazos aún cruzados, ambas alas se rozaban por el espacio que ella o eso invadía; lo examinaba, miraba de arriba a abajo de una forma incorrecta, indecente, indebida y sucia.

-Tus alas son las más grandes y fuertes que nadie puede tener, mira tu rostro…

-No es mío.

-No me refiero a este, sino al real.

-Déjate de tonterías y regresa a tu lugar.

-Aunque me vaya, seguirás pensando en esto que te dije, en tus poderes y esa suerte tuya que tienes para mover las situaciones, esas concesiones que muchos piensan no te mereces. Por que lo sabes, ¿verdad? Muchos te envidian.

-La envidia es mala, no es buena… -cerró los ojos Tres, torturado.

-Si, _Tres_ –mencionó burlonamente su nombre- es mala, muy mala, lo sabes bien.

Mi ángel sufría aunque tratara de ocultarlo, eso me llenó de furia ante lo que fuera que se había presentado.

-¡Lárgate! –grité, _ella _me miró pasmada.- No se sus reglas, pero aún estoy viva y por lo tanto, sigo en mi lugar, en mi casa, y a ti, ¡nadie te llamó! –pareció morder sus labios por dentro y exhaló furiosa

Tres pareció volverle el alma y suspiró aliviado.

-Ya la escuchaste.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –me gustó su voz confundida

-No fui yo. Fue ella, totalmente ella. Así que como te lo ha ordenado, retírate y no te lo pediré por favor.

-Ya veremos –extendió un brazo a mí y a punto de tocar mi mejilla, Tres le detuvo fuertemente la esquelética muñeca con larguísimos dedos de uñas largas y ovaladas.

-Ni se te ocurra.

-¡Me has tocado!

-Y no dudaré en romperte esto que te sirve de extremidad para esparcir tu mal si incides.

-No lo harás.

Tres ante mis ojos apretó hasta que a su mano le brotaran las venas debajo de la piel, la cosa se retorcía entre lamentos y carcajadas. Le dejó ir y en el suelo, respiró fuertemente, sus cabellos se esparcían ocultando el rostro. De pronto se envaró tomándose la muñeca adolorida y asombrosamente quemada, con uñas negras.

-Aún tienes ese brío rebelde, ese arrojo inconciente. Esto…-respiró agitada- esto lo sabrán.

En ese instante, no escuché anda, las alas de Tres taparon mis oídos mientras en los labios de eso se movían y supe pronunciaron su nombre, largo y de difícil interpretación.

-Niña, sábelo que solo me voy por una tonta regla, no porque le tenga miedo a alguno de los dos o fácilmente me agote de fastidiarles la existencia. No es personal, de veras que no, me importas menos que nada.

En un parpadeo todo volvió a la normalidad, estaba en mi sala y Tres detrás de mí.

"De niños nos enseñan que cada estrella es un Ángel que mira por nosotros y nos protegen de los seres oscuros. Al crecer, con la rutina y las ocupaciones, olvidamos muchas cosas que aprendimos en la infancia, entre ellos a los Ángeles. Ellos nunca…"

Cerré el libro en cuanto presentí que se había materializado y estaba cerca. Desde la ventana admiré el firmamento lleno infinitamente de estrellas, recordé los cantos angelicales de la última ópera que había asistido, había ahorrado un año para conseguir la temporada completa. No pensé ni un segundo en el rostro de Tres cuando ya estaba a mi lado.

-No quiero que vuelva esa… cosa aquí.

-No volverá.

-Ni que te moleste. –apretó los labios y asintió

-Eso está bajo cuestión.

-¿Por qué te quiere, Tres? ¿Por qué vino y se presentó?

Con toda serenidad se sentó a mi lado y tomó el libro que tenía entre las manos, miró la portada que reflejaba seres alados y hermosos hechos niños, querubines rollizos desnudos. Sonrió cuando sus dedos tocaron la imagen y como si se fuera a romper, colocó el libro en la mesita de centro. Luego me miró con esos limpios ojos que nada ocultaba, y ahora me decían que me diría algo muy serio y personal.

-Yo no soy nuevo en esto. Hace miríada de tiempo eso mismo que me dijo hoy, lo que escuchaste, lo hizo en el pasado. Yo era un nuevo ser y casi le creo. Otros de la misma naturaleza mintieron y se mostraron como iguales a mí, y aprendí la mentira, la vanidad, el orgullo. Los conocí y estuve a punto de caer. Desde entonces, tengo instintos que a cada tanto me hacen peligrar. Es como… Como si nunca hubieses probado un helado y de pronto conoces todos los sabores. Es inevitable volverlos a evocar si te preguntaran por alguno de ellos. Y esto no era helado, eran bocanadas de hiel en diferentes grados.

-Oh… Pero, por eso cualquier día puedes decidir e irte?

-No. Eso intenta. A nosotros nada se nos obliga hacer, pero no tenemos unidad de persona. Ustedes tienen el don del libre albedrío, nosotros no. Si yo decido irme, estaré rompiendo esa regla y eso nunca lo haré. Podrán decir de mí lo que quieran y que mis métodos son ortodoxos, aún no me explico como puedo hacer esto – hizo obvia su capacidad de presentarse ante mí y encogió los hombros -pero yo nunca renunciaría a lo que soy, nunca negaré para lo que fui creado. Nunca te dejaría, Candy.

-Yo no dejaré que te hagan daño

Resultó descabellada mi afirmación, pero el no se rió de eso, al contrario, acarició mi mejilla y sentí su comprensión y que el sabía exactamente a que me refería, a que si yo pudiera, si fuera como el, si fuera más que humana, o yo su ángel, haría lo mismo. Me envaré y quedé delante de él, sus ojos cristalinos brillaron desde abajo.

-Dime que hacer y lo haré, dime mi lección y la aprenderé, vamos a demostrarles que tu estás de este lado, que tu eres bien y por ningún motivo sucumbirás –sonrió y tomó mis manos.

-Esto es más complicado. Todo a su tiempo.

-Bien, pero…

-Confía

-Haré que te sea sencillo, lo prometo.

-Sencillo no es lo que siempre me toca, por eso soy tu ángel

-¡Ey!

Tocó la punta de mi nariz levantándola un poco, unas arruguitas en el arco evidenciaron mis pecas, como yo sabía que ocurría. Entonces el sonrió y el mundo volvió a ser hermoso.

-Annie, crees en los ángeles?

-Ah… ¿Qué te parece este color de flores? ¿No es muy ostentoso?

-No, está bien. ¿Crees?

-Sí, creo. Este otro si lo es.

-Los ángeles, Annie, ¿Crees en ellos?

-¡Ah! Sí, existen.

Sorpresivamente a una semana de la noticia, recibí una carta de descanso por parte del Hospital, no sabía que por ese puesto ser tan estresante tuviera algo como vacaciones o recesión para reponerme. Extraño y ya no sabía si venía por un buen o mal lado. Ahora acompañaba a Annie a los preparativos, y como siempre, Tres me acompañaba pero ahora yo lo podía ver. Era raro, divertido y si la razón se interponía podría decir que esquizofrénico. Eso de ver un hombre hermoso con sólo un pantalón puesto seguirme era como para mandarme a la habitación acolchada.

-¿Por qué Candy?

-Annie, si a ti se te apareciera tu ángel, lo creerías, ¿verdad?

Por fin nos sentamos en una mesita y curiosamente, Tres también lo hizo con nosotras, se cruzaba de brazos y nos veía a una y a otra. "Oh, un café para mi amigo imaginario, por favor!"

_Eso sería muy amable de tu parte. Me gusta el café, más que la cosa esa que llamas jugo de naranja._

-Ejem! Calla.

-Oh, ¿quieres que te diga si o no?

-Ah, nada Annie, dime. Que pensarías si tu ángel de la guarda se te aparecería.

-Me muero de la impresión, luego de reponerme de la luz enceguecedora…

_Dónde les vendieron esa idea de la luz?!_

-Disculpa Annie, tu también crees en esa luz?

-Si son divinos algo de presupuesto deberían invertir, no crees? –se echó a reir y le seguí.

-Eso es lo que digo!

_¡Golden Meyer y la Century fox presenta… El ángel! Tuntum.. tuntum… tuuuun tutun.. ¡tatararáaa. Tarararaá.. uturuuuuu.. turururuuuu..! tatataaaaaa! _

Imitó aquella musiquita que se alza al inicio de una película.

-Si mi ángel se presenta o una de dos: O me he muerto y me llevará cargadita directo al cielo…O hizo un reconteo de mis fechorías y esta por presentarme su carta de renuncia!

-Renuncio!

-Eso mismo! –Tres rió.

_Esta Annie me cae bien! Pero a mi colega, su ángel no le hace mucha gracia, es un poco amargadito, sabes?_

-Dile que se lo tome con gracia.

-a quien?

-Ah, Annie, que tu ángel que seguramente te esta escuchando, no le hará mucha gracia, pero dile que es solo una suposición divertida, que no es nada personal. –me miró extrañamente.

-Ok! Aquí le diré algo más importante. Oh, Angel mio! …- Tres estaba dislocado de risa y yo también me la aguantaba, se escuchaba maravillosamente, y solo yo la percibía.

Annie de pronto cambió su voz, a una más serena.

-Ángel mío. Gracias por aquel día no permitirme llevarme mi gato para cambiar la llanta. –Tres se detuvo y escuchó atentamente, yo no entendía el chiste- Ese día conocí al hombre de mi vida, y será algo por lo que siempre te deberé una. Bueno, te debo muchas, lo sé. Pero gracias. –se hizo un nudo en la garganta y casi percibo los ojos mojados y nerviosamente dio un trago a su café. Volteé disimuladamente a Tres.

_Mi colega dice que de nada, y la está consolando. _

Continuará_…_


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, a cada una que me sigue y espera ansiosa el siguiente capitulo. Ahora les traigo una sorpresa. quieren saber cual? Sigan leyendo!

Un fuerte abrazo y gracias de nuevo por alentarme a seguir esta historia.

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap V

_Mi colega dice que de nada, y la está consolando. _

-Si pudiera ver mi ángel, sería muy afortunada. Pero solo lo siento, desde niña ha ocurrido eso, lo sabes. –Annie dio un sorbo a su taza, mirándola luego fijamente, un poco apenada.

-Me hablabas mucho de él, éramos muy pequeñas

-Aún creo. Soy una mujer que pisa los treinta pero aún cree.

-Sigue haciéndolo Annie, yo también creo.

Un mensaje en mi celular me alarmó, era del hospital, Flammy me pedía que me presentara inmediatamente ahí. Tuve que dejar a Annie y como pude, llegué en diez minutos. La noticia no era una emergencia, al menos no una que se cura con una sutura y analgésicos.

-Candy, no pensé que no llegarías tan pronto. –La encontré en el pasillo y nos hizo regresar a la oficina, la seguí apurada.

-Aquí estoy, qué ocurre Flammy, estás pálida –

-Ah… no puedo creerlo. Yo tenía una buena, ¡inmaculada! Imagen de él. – en cuanto cerramos la oficina se cruzó de brazos y ni siquiera se sentó, negaba con la cabeza enfurecida.

-¿De quien hablas?

Flammy ahora se repasaba los dedos entre su palma y pude hacerla tomar un vaso de agua. El hospital parecía calmado y era ella quien me suplía solo en algunas actividades.

-El Sr. Andrew. Desea… este hospital… retirar el apoyo. Cambio de administración, presupuesto, miles de papeles. –sentí como el color se me iba a mí también, buscaba darle razón al asunto, pero también empecé como ella a negar.

-No, eso no puede ser, habrá un error.

_Craso error! –_repitió Tres.

-Pues eso dice un comunicado, aquí.

Buscó en una carpeta del escritorio y con sello de la familia ahí estaba. Una sarta de formalismos y amabilidades que al final daba entender que en tres meses podríamos prescindir del apoyo de su familia y ahora tocaba a otra beneficencia hacerse cargo y que nos fuera bien. Solo un "suspensión de apoyo" deduje.

-¿Qué vamos hacer, Candy, qué procede? El Dr. Wallace que debería aclararnos esto aún no regresa del simposium y para cuando llegue no se podrá hacer nada, ahí dice que en una semana se hacen firmas y... ¡Vamos!, que solo trajeron el sobre por correo ordinario y ni una explicación más.-Hablaba tan rápido que no le encontraba sentido, se le trababan las palabras por lo molesta que estaba.

-Primero, nos calmamos. –Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, leí la carta dos o tres veces más, había puntos muy sueltos, ni siquiera quise recordar lo que ese ente me había dicho. Nadie iba a truncarnos este hospital. Esto debía solucionarse rápido.

Salí ahí con carta en mano, a paso apresurado, con toda convicción de encontrarme con ese personaje.

_Te sigo, jefa._

-Esto es obra de esa cosa, verdad? Quiere hacerme perder la sensatez. Pero no podrá, seré impulsiva, pero trataré este tema con sumo tacto con este hombre. No lo echaré a perder.

_Muy bien, pero deja de hablar sola, los del metro no quieren estar cerca de ti. _

Me di cuenta de eso en la última parada, me encaminaba al alto edificio de los suburbios más lujosos de la Ciudad. Pasaron ansiosamente quince minutos hasta que me encontraba en la salita de espera de un lujoso despacho con alfombrados y caros muebles de la recepción.

-Lo siento, señorita. El Sr. Andrew se ha ocupado, podrá atenderle otro día. –anunció la recepcionista que de entrada me había mirado de arriba abajo cuando llegué. "asunto personal o profesional?" había preguntado con nasal voz.

_Fíjate en quien saldrá ahora mismo de la puerta de allá. _

Efectivamente, esa puerta se abrió y la chica miró de reojo tratando de no darle importancia.

_El rubio, allá. Es el. Bah, ni siquiera yo debería decírtelo y dejar que te las arreglaras sola._

-Calma, diré que es mi instinto.

-¿Me decía?

-No es con usted, gracias de todas formas

Fui al encuentro del hombre que tan elegantemente vestía un traje de tres piezas en café oscuro, me interpuse en su camino y le miré fijamente, tranquila.

-Disculpe, ¿usted es el Sr. Andrew? –sus ojos azules se entornaron confundido y luego miró de un lado a otro- ¿lo es? –repetí.

-Sí, lo soy. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Tenía una cita, es decir. Lo he estado esperando media hora, pero me avisaron que se ocupó, solo quería cerciorarme que realmente me recibirá más tarde, o mañana… Es muy importante.

-¿Me esperaba desde entonces?

-Sí.

Miró su reloj y sonrió.

-Tenemos buen tiempo. Por aquí, por favor.

Me encaminó delante del recibidor y avisó a la chica:

-Por favor, que no me interrumpan, afortunadamente encontré mi última cita cancelada en el pasillo. -Sonrió para la chica y ésta, avergonzada por su falta no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

El despacho era aún más elegante, pero el Sr. Andrew, aún con lo atractivo y poderoso que era, se movía con tal fluidez a mi lado que no distaba de ser un tipo muy normal.

-Candece White. –Me anuncié, mi nombre captó su atención, pero no dijo nada por el momento

-Mucho gusto, señorita, tome asiento. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Verá, soy la Directora Administrativa del Hospital Andrew.

-¿De verdad? –la sorpresa fue evidente y se incorporó hacia mí detrás de ese escritorio que se me hacía enorme, una sincera sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro, pero no estaba para formalismos y palmaditas de espalda

-Sí.-

-¡Es un honor, me han hablado tan bien de usted! –Fue raro que me hablara de esa forma, y aún así tener corazón para deshacerse del hospital.- Es un orgullo tener en nuestras filas personas tan dedicadas como su departamento.

-Entonces por qué quiere retirarnos el apoyo? Si tanto le interesa quedar bien.

_¡Íbamos tan bien! _–sentí la presencia corpórea de Tres caminando de un lado a otro a mis espaldas.

El rubio se sorprendió y quedamos callados un instante que me pareció eterno.

-A ver. ¿Hay un malentendido o me perdí de algo? Aquí nadie le ha retirado el apoyo.

-Su carta. –extendí la misiva abierta, la tomó y empezó a leer.

-Ah… vaya. Bien, aquí… sí. Hay un error. Culpa mía, lo siento.

-Un error de ese tamaño es inexcusable.

-Mi intención no fue hacerles saber que la Corporación Andrew dejará de apoyar al Hospital Andrew por completo, bueno, en parte sí. Pero a cambio de eso lo haré yo personalmente. Solo cambio de cuentas, ¿me entiende? No quería que fuera público, si llegaba el apoyo de mi cuenta personal podría haber malos entendidos. Será solo temporal.

-¿Puedo confiar en su palabra?

-Absolutamente. Ese hospital es muy querido para mí, no podría darle la espalda –su tono de voz y esos hermosos ojos no cabía a duda que mintiera, si es que me llamaran ingenua, pero podía leer la mentira y en el, no había alguna, algo me tranquilizaba.

-Un mal entendido…

-Gracias al cielo. Enviaré otra carta con el punto más claro, firmada personalmente por mí y no por el Despacho Legal. Acepte mis disculpas y no se preocupe por eso. Mientras tanto… -El intercomunicador sonó y el apretó un botón, no se oyó la voz de su asistente, solamente la llamada había sido pasada.

-¡Ey, Albert, qué pasa, te estamos esperando! –Una varonil voz profunda y burlona se escuchó, podría jurar que…

-Un momento, por favor –habló alto, sonriendo- es mi socio, por cierto. –Estoy con uno de los pilares del Hospital Andrew, en algo muy importante.-se escuchó otra risa al otro lado

-¡Ahh..! Te apuesto a que es una mujer tan atractiva como lo son tus gustos. ¿Es morena? –El Sr. Andrew aclaró la garganta, el color se le subió al rostro, antes de tomar el auricular la voz dio la estocada a su chistecito. -O es tan agradable como lo es la abuela Elroy, tan cálida y sonriente. -dijo en tono sarcástico.

-Disculpe- me miró disculpándose con una sonrisa, desvié la mirada mirando mis zapatos sobre la alfombra carmesí. -Ah, Grandchester, tu y tus ideas! Te marco en unos minutos. –silencio- Está bien, que vengan. –Colgó para ponerme atención nuevamente a mí.

El Sr. Andrew no era un señor completamente, era muy joven, solo que esa ostentosidad de título y respeto y misterio que lo rodeaba hacía pensar a cualquiera que se trataba de un hombre de edad. Volvió a disculparse por el igualado de la otra línea.

-Bueno, me retiro, muchas gracias por su tiempo.

-¿Se va tan pronto? –se levantó después de mí.

-Sí, tengo que…-dudé en una excusa.

-Mi socio viene en camino, ¿por qué no lo conoce de una vez? Así afinamos los detalles respecto a las cuentas y está usted enterada de todo.

-No se preocupe, confío en usted, además, tengo que cubrir un turno.

_Mentira_

- Y además, deseará ver a una abuela y creo que no le tiene el suficiente respeto a las personas de edad avanzada.

-En verdad no es mi abuela a quien se refería, es algo así como una tía, y no haga caso, es un poco boca floja, pero no lo hace con mala intención.

-He escuchado de ella. –ignoré el punto de su socio.

- Disculpe. –exhaló profundamente, cansado- Es que esto de ser tan formal me desquicia a veces. Ha sido un día muy difícil, Señorita White.

-No se preocupe, usted es joven, todos tenemos días así.

_Ahora, invítala a salir. Ah… tu no me escuchas, verdad?_

-Tres!

-Qué?

-Que ya son las tres! Y me tengo que ir.

_Espera, aún no. Un momento!_

-Es una lástima, mi socio…

-Será otro día. –me estaba poniendo nerviosa, incómoda, por poco y le lanzo una perorata a mi ángel y además, me quería echar encima a su socio. Disfrutaba el momento con el Sr. Andrew… o Albert lo que fuera, pero un poco más e iba a perder la compostura, todo había salido bien, no quería que creyera que además, estaba loca. Y como para explicarle lo de los ángeles, tampoco estaba yo muy de acuerdo.

_Candice White! Espera!_

-Ah, otro día.

-Muy bien, otro día. –Desistió amablemente.

Al salir de ahí, un tumulto de gente me impidió tomar el elevador, Tres detrás de mí insistía en detenerme. Ah, que necedad la suya, tuve que tomar las escaleras para el siguiente piso tomar algo menos congestionado. Otros siete minutos en salir del enorme edificio.

_¡Pero que necia! Hoy pudo cambiar tu vida y tú dices… "Otro día"_

-Bah!

-¿Quien vino a visitar a Melina?

-Candy!

-Hola pequeña. Otra vez aquí

-Fue la otra pierna, -Melina, que tenía un problema en sus pies se caía frecuentemente, a veces su madre le reprendía, pero debido a sus constantes accidentes desde más pequeña aceptó que le hicieran análisis en el Hospital. Ella seguía cayéndose, pero a pesar de eso, no se detenía para seguir intentando correr, saltar o jugar- ¿Pero sabes, que? Dicen que cada que te caes creces un centímetro, así que crecí dos más.

-Melina, debes tener más cuidado.

-Salgo mañana y además, soy niña, los huesitos de niños se alivian rápido.-Esta vez había sido necesario una férula.

_Muy lista, Melina. Disfruta de tu niñez. _

Melina me miró con grandes ojos verde oscuro y sonrió. Antes que dijera nada, llevé mi dedo a los labios, en seña de un secreto.

-Héctor, viste?! –Se dirigió a su osito.

-Tenías razón.

-No sé porqué los adultos no pueden saberlo.

-Bueno, yo lo sé.

-¡Pero todos!-dijo emocionada

-No todos lo entenderían. Pero mi amiga Annie también cree. Muchos adultos lo hacen, pero no lo dicen. Eso es bueno, no?

-¡Sí! Y qué sabor de helado le gusta a tu ángel? Cómo lo llamaste? Vuela? Cuántos años tiene?

-Eh, eh, no sé! –reímos juntas- Mmmm… No sé que sabor le gusta, le preguntaré. Lo llamé Tres. Y si vuela, pues dice que sí y de los años no lo sé. Son incontables.

-Ahhh! –estaba fascinada.-El mío nunca ha probado el helado.

_Debería hacerlo._

-Verdad que sí?!

Tres solamente se escuchaba, y ella también lo hacía, desde el rincón sus murmullos eran suaves.

-Hola Melina. –el Doctor Johnson entró con su expediente, el pediatra especialista que atendía a Melina me saludó y se sorprendió por encontrarme ahí.

-Hola Doc.

-Ya tenemos tus radiografías. Le platiqué a mamá que tendrás que tener más cuidado esta vez para recuperarte, no puedes lastimarte sobre lo lastimado.

-¿Ya llegó papi? –preguntó, el doctor tuvo que encontrar una buena respuesta

-Hará lo posible por venir, estoy seguro que sí. –los ojitos de Melina inesperadamente se llenaron de agua, el doctor no supo mucho que hacer y fui a ella.

-Solo serán unos días, para que sanes muy bien. ¿No te gusta estar aquí, princesa?-ella asintió.

-Me gusta más estar en casa, aunque mi papi casi no esté, ahí siempre llega y… -sollozó más y sobó su pierna.

Después de que se calmó un poco, el Dr. Johnson me pidió que saliera con el al pasillo.

-¿Dónde están ellos ahora mismo? –murmuré- deberían estar con ella.

-Su marido trabaja mucho fuera de la ciudad para mantener el hogar, sabes del padecimiento de Melina y no es rápido, aun no crece por completo, ahora que es niña es muy normal que juegue y se caiga, pero debe cuidarse más. Su mamá también trabaja y debe estar al pendiente de todo, tuvo que regresar mientras ella dormía. Estará aquí en media hora.

-Todo esta bien con ellos?

-Sí, no te preocupes, Candy. Melina esta en un buen entorno, solo extraña su casa.

Miré por la ventanilla donde habíamos dejado a Melina, a la orilla de la cama sentado tenía a Tres, ambos hacían competencias de caras chistosas mientras reían, parecía haber alguien más a quien no veía, pues se dirigían a un espacio vacío y también concursaba. Me sentí afortunada de ver ese tipo de milagros.

-¿Melina estará bien? –Tres no contestó.- ¿Tres?

-Lo estará.

-No entiendo tu silencio.

-Lo estará. Será difícil, pero todo funciona perfectamente. Ahora cuéntame que tal te pareció el Sr. Andrew.

-¿A mí? Hace tres días de eso e insistes.

-Solo quiero saberlo.

-Lees mi mente o algo así, no veo porqué deberías preguntarme.

-Ah, ah- negó- puedo sentir lo que sientes, funciona parecido, pero no hay nada que te haya movido Albert, verdad?

-Es un hombre muy atractivo y lo admiro mucho. No pensé fuera tan joven, la carta ya llegó como bien sabes, cumplió. Tiene unos dos o tres años más que yo.

-¿y? ¿Por qué le mentiste acerca de tu turno?

-Por nada y no me sermonees, solo que no me dio la gana quedarme.

-Qué bien.

-Por qué?

-El plan sigue bien. – a mí me parecía que hablaba de algo más. Alzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y se paseó por la cocina, melindroso se paseaba de una silla a otra.

-Oye, ¿quieres conocer a una amiguita? –extendió sus brazos a el y éste ni tardo ni perezoso se le abalanzó. – se que si, pero Candy tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo por que te dejen entrar al hospital. –el gato movió la nariz buscando la de él y con su patita palmó el rostro.- Ah, yo que sé, a la gente no le agrada las cosas muy peludas. Y tu querido ayudante, lo eres y mucho!.

Sacudí mi cabeza negando la posibilidad de que melindroso entrara al hospital, pero Tres lo decía tan convencido que yo ya lo veía en los brazos de Melina. El teléfono sonó y de nuevo, esa atractiva voz resonó en mi cerebro como algo repetido, un choque, un reencuentro.

-Buenos días, ¿hablo con la Señorita White?

-Ella habla.

-Que tal, señorita. Hablo del despacho del Sr. Andrew.

-Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo?- inmediatamente tomé una pluma y un papel, por si se necesitaba, poniendo atención- ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Con el Sr. Grandchester, a sus órdenes.

Continuará…

* * *

D: !


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicuelas lindas! Otro capitulo más para ustedes, gracias por su apoyo y comentarios. Ahora si, lo traje a tiempecito. Sus teorias son lindas, pero mas adelante veran de que se trata todo este enredo, ya habrá oportunidad de que "Tres" hable. Sigan comentando, me encanta leerlas!**

**Un saludote y nos leemos la siguiente semana. **

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap VI

-Buenos días, me podría comunicar con la Señorita White?

-Ella habla.

-Que tal, señorita. Hablo del despacho del Sr. Andrew.

-Dígame en qué puedo ayudarlo, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

-Con el Sr. Grandchester, a sus órdenes.

-Gracias, le escucho. –la voz al otro lado sonó un poco frustrada, puesto que se escuchaba sonriente al principio, luego aclaró la garganta.

-De verdad el Sr. Andrew no le habló de mí? Debería, es inevitable, soy su socio.

-Nop. –un momento de silencio- Oh… sí ya recuerdo! –su sonrisa de nuevo, este se sentía el galán de novela o qué?.- Es usted quien cree que soy una vieja antipática y fría, por ser la Directora Administrativa del Hospital Andrew

-¿Qué? No, yo no…

-Déjeme decirle Sr. Grantchusco que ni soy vieja, ni soy antipática y yo podría ser su hija.

-No, no lo creo, pero permítame explicar…

-No, no se preocupe en eso, dígame lo que tenga que decirme.

Tres me miraba mientras sacudía la cabeza, tallándose la frente, pero que se creía este Señor Granteser?

-Soy Grandchester. Graaandchester.

-Si, lo tengo anotado, claro. Dígame.

-Señorita, no puedo informarle si siento que usted esta molesta conmigo.

-Ah, usted siente eso – Pero la disculpa no se asomaba por ningún lado. A Tres parecía hacerle gracia que discutiera con un hombre desconocido por teléfono; bueno, no se me daba todos los días. Solo cuando algún servidor público se ponía antipático, un pariente de un paciente necio y… ya había perdido la cuenta, que tanto estaba diciendo este tipo?

-..Pero no creo que usted sea vieja, al contrario, su voz se escucha muy jovial y potente.

-Que?! –¿y ahora este de qué se reía?

-Digo que usted se escucha muy vital.

-Usted debería disculparse conmigo

-¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que por qué? –llevé mi mano a la cintura levantándome del sillón, Tres me miraba desde abajo, conteniendo la risa, el gato paseaba de un lado a otro en un corto paso. –Me ha llamado vieja y antipática

-No se lo dije, me la imaginé. Y usted debería de disculparse –y lo peor del caso es que este no se mostraba ni molesto, era yo su diversión? Tres se puso de pie y empezó a deambular por la sala escuchándome, por ahí sacó un paquete del librero y volvió a sentarse, ahora muy cerca de la mesa de centro; Melindroso seguía en su vaivén.

-¿Por qué yo?! –alcé un poco la voz, oh si ya sabía que se me estaba haciendo esa arruga en la frente

-Porque usted supuso que la Tía Elroy sí lo es.

-Usted lo dijo

-Yo dije, y repito textualmente "cálida y sonriente como la Tía Elroy"

-Su tono fue tan sarcástico que se revela lo contrario. –el rió como si yo aún así, hubiese perdido esta partida. Por cierto, mi ángel estaba barajando las cartas inglesas, me estaba distrayendo, me giré para tratar esta conversación más en privado.- De cualquier manera no es amable que se le compare con alguien.

-Ni aunque ese alguien sea alguien supremo?

-¿Cómo? –Insinuaba que yo era menos que esa tal tía?!

-Si la hubiese comparado con la reina de Inglaterra…

-No la conozco.

-¿No la conoce? Es una mujer encantadora

-Ahí esta su tono otra vez. ¿Lo ve? Ni a su reina respeta. ¿Por cierto, usted es inglés?

-Usted lo ha dicho –dijo en un tono que le daba orgullo- Pero yo me crié en…

-Pues dígale a su reina que le enseñe mejores modales, un inglés se jacta de los mejores y usted ha empezado mal conmigo, así que entérese: Se dirige a mí con mayor respeto y hablamos. Que tenga buena tarde. Hasta luego. –Y colgué.

-¿_Qué tenga buena tarde_? –rió ahora sin contenerse Tres- Qué fue eso? Casi lo despedazas por la línea y le deseas una buena tarde? -Me di cuenta que había construido todo un castillo con las cartas, estaba poniendo las últimas en la cima. – Oh, si, permítame mandarlo a freír espárragos, muy atentamente y segura servidora… - sonreía concentrado fijándose en la última harta, parecía que el día de hoy yo había tomado el empleo de hazme reír. Enfurruñada estuve a punto de querer derribarle las cartas. Miré a Melindroso que estaba en el mismo proyecto, un salto y…

-Ja! Ahí tienes! –todas las cartas salieron desparramadas por doquier, pero contrario a lo que esperaba, ese ángel se veía gozoso aún más tomando al gato en sus brazos. Frustrada me senté a su lado con los brazos cruzados.

-No te enojes, Candy. Todo fuera tan sencillo como volver hacer el castillo.

-No estoy enojada por eso.

-Entonces porqué esas pecas salvajes salen al encuentro de una pelea?

-¡Pero ese Granchuster que molesto es, cree porque es inglés o tiene un puesto alto o seguramente se cree muy guapo puede venir a tratar a cualquiera como una niña, o una admiradora. Ni que yo me muriera por el

-Ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Evitarlo quisiera. Mañana mismo iré con la Dirección General del Hospital, iré todos los días hasta cerciorarme que esa dichosa carta llegue.

-Fuiste grosera con Grandchester.

-Grancester.

-Grandchester.

-Ah, sí? Da lo mismo.

-Candy?

-Sí? – yo miraba la alfombra con las piernas estiradas sobre ella, mi dedo gordo hacía un remolino en una parte.

-Aceptas que fuiste dura con el? Lo sientes, verdad? Esa sensación de que hubieras querido quedarte callada.

-Se lo merecía. –dije entre dientes.

-No pregunté si lo merecía. –echó los brazos detrás de la cabeza, imitando mi posición de estirar los pies. – Sabes que la… como dicen?

-Regar? Echar a perder?

-Jodiste. –algo mascullé, algo como un _a mi que me importa_

-Debería importarte, desde cuándo que estás tomando esa actitud.

-Es que no son justos!

-Aquí vamos otra vez.

-No, no me digas que la vida no es justa, porque tú deberías decirme lo contrario. Tampoco puedo poner sonrisa si me incomodan o me ofenden y este tipo estaba…

-Ey, para, para, respira. –Suspiré quedándonos en silencio –Oh sí… ese sonido delicioso del silencio en tu casa.

-Sabes que dicen que tenemos una vocecita que nos detiene antes de decir una barbaridad?

-La tuya renunció, ahora tienes un ganso que grazna. Mi misión también grazna mucho. –Antes de reclamarle el teléfono sonó otra vez. Melindroso se removió de sus brazos para salir de la sala por la puerta de la cocina y desaparecer, como si tampoco quisiera más escenas.

-Descuelga... Por favor. –con una vergüenza interna me llevé mi cojín mullido terciopelo dorado a la cara, agotada.

-Con mucho gusto. – Escuché a Tres levantar el auricular, miré de reojo; sin llevárselo al oído lo volvió a colocar en su lugar, colgándolo sin preocupación alguna levantándose de su lugar, luego dio unas palmaditas en mi cabeza –Soy tu ángel, no tu recepcionista. –Así una serenidad completa me invadió permitiéndome caer en un sueño profundo.

Los maullidos se repetían hasta llegar a ser lamentos lejanos que me despertaron de a poco y convencerme que no eran un sueño. Busqué a mí alrededor por algún indicio de Tres, pero no estaba o no lo veía. La sombra de las copas del árbol frontal de mi casa se movía incesante sobre la mesa del comedor redondo a un ritmo diverso al del viento, algo lo ocasionaba. Melindroso tambaleaba en cuatro patas muy juntas sobre una rama gruesa y parecía no ver salida a su nueva conquista territorial; vaya gato, me veía con temor, ¿dónde estaba Tres? Saqué la cabeza y probé la altura, una caída de aquí me mataba o quebraba algunos huesos; calculé cuánto podría estirarme para alcanzarlo, pero el minino daba un paso atrás, el tampoco apostaba por esa opción. Bajé inmediatamente, "Tres, dónde te metes?" Abajo, le eché un vistazo al árbol, rugoso tenía troncos fuertes, pero eran altos. Fruncí el cejo, Melindroso parecía arrepentido de maullar, ya no emitía ningún sonido. Pues.. aquí vamos!

Tomé impulso y abracé el grueso tronco, la calle estaba desierta a esa hora, casi atardecer, el impacto dolió un poco por los rasguños en brazos, pero me aferré buscando con mis pies un mínimo boquete hasta que mi brazo alcanzará la primera rama aún delgada. Me aseguraba en cada una que aguantara el peso y así avancé hacia arriba. Veía más cerca de Melindroso que no se movía en absoluto, ahora girado a mí. Por fin mi cuerpo se detuvo entre dos troncos fuertes y mis manos estaban sobre en el que él estaba paralizado. "Miau" dijo. Lo escuché más sereno.

-Ven acá… ven, pshspshs… ven. –Pero no se movía y no podía estirarme más para tomarlo por mí misma. – Ven, ven, ven. Vine por ti!

-Debes ser más persuasiva que eso. –Rodé los ojos sin mirar si quiera, Tres andaba por ahí y volvió hablar- Háblale con cariño, gánate su confianza. –Esta vez volteé, mi ángel estaba parado sobre el mismo tronco, recargado en el cuerpo del árbol con los brazos cruzados. Ahí, vestido de pantalón blanco, una camisa ligera sin botones jugando con su pie por debajo del tronco, como si se rascara el empeine. –No vas intentarlo siquiera? –sonreía, estaba segura.

-No sé si te estás burlando de mí. Ven, ven. –Seguía con lo mío y Tres aclaró la garganta- Ven, minino? Precioso? Vaaamos pequeñito, ven con –sacudí la cabeza, había estado a punto de decir "mama", lo miré piadosamente. Melindroso seguía en pánico-

-Es un gato muy susceptible.

-¡Candy!

-Eh? – La voz de pánico de Annie casi me pierde el equilibrio al mirar al precipicio. Cielos, tan alto estaba..

-¡¿Qué haces allá arriba?!

-Aquí, tomando el aire fresco y de primera mano… - dije en un tono que no me escucharía, estiré los brazos al gato agitándolos- ¡Melind.. mi gato se atascó!

-Está muy alto, Candy!

-Dímelo a mí que estoy arriba… ¡No te preocupes, Annie, ya bajo! -Tres seguía rascándose el empeine, volví mi atención a mi propia misión que parecía imposible.

-Debo ser humilde y pedirte ayuda, ¿por favor? –mi ángel sonrió negando.

–Estás obteniendo más de la que imaginas.- Y ni el gato ni Tres se movían. Podría estar aquí hasta el anochecer y no iba a conseguir nada.

-¿Por qué no intentas ganar su confianza dándosela a el?

-¿eh… pero cómo?

-Deja que el haga lo suyo, deja de manotear como si estuvieras ahogándote, seguramente el ya te vió, de eso no hay duda. – Viéndolo así no había hecho más que estirarme, tratar de alcanzarlo, mover los brazos para que viniera, haciendo ruido y llamándolo. Suspiré y recargué mis brazos cruzados sobre la resistente rama.

-Está bien. Cuando quieras, Melindroso. Acércate cuándo quieras.

Y algo milagrosamente pasó. En cuanto dejé de moverme Melindroso bajó la cabeza y sus patas fueron relajándose, una delante de otra y a sincronía de patas traseras se movieron sigilosamente, seguía mirándome. Sus ojos grandes y claros se fijaron en los míos, fue así que no dije nada y entonces una pata se posó sobre mi brazo.

-¿Qué…?

-Shhh…. – hizo muy suavemente Tres. Las patitas del gato fueron surcándome hasta tenerlo sobre hombros, sus uñas se encajaban firmes, y aunque me impresionó de principio, no eran tan lastimosas pero cerraba los ojos; prefería mil veces eso que saber que gastaría una de sus vidas, si es que tuvieran siete. Lo sentí pasar por la espalda, lentamente hasta que pasó a otro ramaje.

-¿Ya?

-Gracias, Candy. –Tres seguía ahí- El ya está abajo, ahora baja tu.

Hice caso sin rechistar, Annie seguía hablándome, pero ponía solo atención a cada descenso, cuando mis pies tocaron el piso, el abrazo de Annie casi me hace tambalear.

-Creí que debía llamar a los bomberos.

-Estoy bien, Annie. No te preocupes –sonreí soltándome y sacudiéndome la falda. Había subido hasta allá en falda!?

-¿Estás segura? Sustos que me das, Qué hacías allá arriba, recolectando frutos?

-Mi gato, te dije. Estaba allá arriba

-Tienes un gato? ¿Y? Dónde está?

-Estaba.. por.. aquí –Ay, no, ahora yo loca era la única que lo veía? Por suerte el minino apareció sobándose entre mis piernas, lo levanté con cariño y se dejó acariciar sin remilgos.

-Es un gato muy agradecido –se enterneció Annie al tocar su baja barbilla. –Mira que bonito es. Candy, fuiste como su ángel.

Tres, ¿dónde estaba ahora? Un crujido de madera me hizo mirar arriba, la rama del árbol se movía, temblaba.

-¡Annie, cuidado! –Nos empujé para esquivar lo que del árbol caía, la misma rama que parecía fuerte en todo su grosor estaba quebrada, con madera seca, podrida.

-No estabas tu trepada en eso, o sí?

-Casi… -Nos acercamos, a decir verdad ni siquiera me atreví a tocarla, observamos la altura. Entendí el porqué Tres ahí, parado sin "hacer nada" hacía más de lo sabido.

Continuará…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola chicas hermosas! Aqui les traigo otro capitulo de nuestro Angel Rebelde. He leido sus reviews los cuales agradezco muchisimo. Se que algunas se hacen teorias acerca de todo este enredo, pero todo sera explicado a su debido momento. Que si Terry es el mismo Angel? Solo leyendo podran saberlo ;)

Para quienes me preguntan algunas cosillas, dire que si, este fic se va a acompletar, no se quedara asi en el aire, tiene su final ya estructurado. Cada cuando publico? Procuro que sea cada semana. Si será largo? Durara lo que tenga que durar para que llegue a donde quiero que llegue, pero tampoco me voy extender mil capitulos, no se preocupen! n.n

Sin mas preambulos, a lo que viene! Gracias, gracias de nuevo Un abrazo para todas.

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap VII

No había ocasión en la que ya no pensara que cada situación que ocurría era por obra de ese ente maligno. No se había vuelto a aparecer y por las noches procuraba no pensar en ello para no tener que soñarlo. Sabia de su intervención para que las cosas sucedieran o no. La carta aclaratoria de Albert no había llegado, el personal tampoco estaba tranquilo, los pocos que sabíamos de la situación nos veíamos en la incomoda posición de tomar cartas en el asunto, ir de nuevo con el para solicitar una seguridad.

Melina había recibido un nuevo tratamiento, sus pies tendrían que acomodarse de a poco, en pleno crecimiento era lo mejor, aunque le fuera más doloroso. Ella y sus padres necesitaban disciplina si querían ver resultados. Esa noche después del incidente de Melindroso no había vuelto a ver a Tres, y eso me inquietaba, volvía a mi mente aquella imagen escalofriante.

Pensaba en una y otra cosa mientras cenaba con Melindroso rozándome los pies. La casa volvía a quedarse quieta y silenciosa, casi a oscuras. Miraba de frente el mueble blanco de madera que formaban espacios cuadrados que exhibían los libros que había comprado en toda mi vida; muchos de medicina, biología, aun los de matemáticas y administración estaban ahí. Y ninguno me había dicho que los Ángeles existen. El teléfono sonó haciendo que el gato y yo miráramos el aparato.

-Buenas noches, disculpe usted la molestia. -era de nuevo Grandchusco o algo así, no me acordaba de su apellido.

-Buenas noches -conteste serena, dubitativa por la hora de la llamada

-Llama Terrence Grandchester, socio del Sr. Albert Andrew; desearía me brindara unos minutos por favor, Srita Candice -su acento era respetuoso, como si nunca hubiésemos hablado y mucho menos discutido. Me senté en el sillón pacientemente por si estaba jugando.

-Dígame.

-Quisiera antes que nada disculparme por la anterior llamada, me parece que no iniciamos con el pie derecho - cayó pero yo no sabia que decir y el siguió -Esta relación es muy importante para todos y no deseo que por mi culpa se estropee.

-Lo primero lo entendí, lo segundo me confunde.

-Si, claro esta relación. Es parte importante del Hospital y ha estado en el durante mucho tiempo, hay planes para usted. Para esto permítame acordar una cita para que se le informe ampliamente lo que el Sr. Andrew tiene en mente, si a usted le parece, claro esta.

Vaya que si este señor era ahora educado. Me sorprendía la capacidad de haber olvidado y ser cordial y sobre todo profesional en algo que podía aceptar, yo misma había participado para que se fuera a la basura.

-Por mi queda todo olvidado, dígame a que hora y donde podríamos charlar esto.

-Si a usted le parece, mañana a medio día, en el despacho del Sr. Andrew.

-Bien, de acuerdo -anote en la agenda de la mesa marcando la hora en un recuadro

-Una pregunta...

-¿Si?

-¿Es usted casada?

-¿Eh? - ¡si, claro y todo iba a un solo lado, ¿no? ¿como se atrevía? -¿Que tiene que ver eso con todo esto?

-Es importante que yo lo sepa... -dejo salir esa sonrisa escondida, porque seguramente lo estaba haciendo, se estaba riendo a mis costillas

-No veo porque tenga que contestarle.

-Aquí todos le decimos Srita. Candance, aunque debería llamarla de otra manera, lo se, pero desconocemos si usted realmente...

-¿Realmente que?

-¿Es usted casada? – exhale exasperada y luego volvió al ataque- Necesito su estado civil para llenar los formularios legales correspondientes. - su voz era sonriente y a mi casi se me cae la cara de lo carbonizada que la sentía.

-¿Que cosas legales? ¡No, no lo estoy! y disculpe, pero voy a colgar.

-Ah no sabe cuanto me alegro -iba camino a despegar el teléfono de mi oído cuando escuché eso y regresé

-El que?

-Que usted este soltera.

-P..pe..ro.. Porque? - empecé a tartamudear como tonta y los pies los sentía fríos, el estomago hormigueante y la cara aun caliente, sin mencionar los oídos zumbando.

-Porque ya había hecho todos los documentos con ese estado civil y realmente volverlos hacer iba llevarme toda la noche. -Pobre de el, no!?-Muchas gracias por su información Srita, mañana se le explicara todo. Buenas noches, que descanse -le escuche tan educado que casi lo quería aventar por la ventana... pero solamente mi teléfono inalámbrico sufriría los daños. Me quede ahí, sin habla, escuchando el tono cortado.

No podía dormir. Esa llamada me había quitado el sueño, tarde más de dos horas y media en que empezara apenas a dormitar y sentir mis propios movimientos en la madrugada. Quería soñar con esa voz nuevamente y tal vez, darle cara a ese tal Granchusco. ¿Cómo sería? Muy seguramente como esos niños mimados de mamá que a diario le repetía lo guapo que era y a papá pregonando lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Y claro, este se lo tragaba todo. Tendría seguramente otros amigos que fueran de fiesta en fiesta con trajes blancos caros acaparando la zona VIP solo porque tienen un apellido rimbombante. Granchusco. Ja! Granchusco ni si quiera suena bonito. Mientras más me metía en la vida que yo le había inventado más era mi curiosidad de confirmar todo eso. Toda conjetura terminó al amanecer cuando mi trasero chocó con el piso envuelta en las cobijas. Ese Granchusco tenía la culpa. Amaneciendo y ya pensando en el. Me parta un …! Mentalmente me silencié y pedí a los cielos ¡paciencia! Mucha paciencia. Regresé al hospital para tranquilizar los ánimos de mi Departamento. Seguía en las vacaciones forzadas y amenazaban con darme las correspondientes a causa de nunca haberlas tomado. Eso era innecesario, venían tiempos difíciles y no podía estar alejada de este hospital.

-Que cara la tuya, no dormiste? - la voz de Tres por fin se dejo escuchar en mi oficina, cuando revisaba los informes semanales; alce la vista y ahí estaba esa visión que seguía pareciéndome extraña aunque confortante. Traía los pantalones blancos usuales y ahora una camiseta blanca, sus brazos se recargaban paralelos delante de mí, fuertes e inmaculados. Su sonrisa de lado no tenia para nada lo inocente, si el fuera un hombre y vaya que me sorprendía a mi misma hacer tal conjetura, podría ser atractivo. Lo mas extraño de todo esto es que el no me provocaba eso. Reconocía su hermosura, porque se veía y escuchaba como un hombre. En todas sus palabras. El era un ángel, y tenia aspecto de ser uno irreverente, ortodoxo en sus maneras, rebelde; pero no podía verlo de forma inapropiada, no me salía, no quería, no me inquietaba. Por todos los cielos, era mi ángel! Nada de eso. Suspire sonriendo rascándome la ceja, luego recargue mi codo en la mesa y hable

- Que te trae por aquí?

-Un decreto celestial, y a ti?

-Nada, nada mas aquí, existiendo. ¿Donde estabas? – Tres se cruzó de brazos encogiendo los hombros, vale, eso era un "no te lo diré". Rodeé el escritorio siguiéndome con el cuerpo hasta quedar delante de el.- Gracias por lo del árbol - volvió a sonreír, inclinándose a mí, tan alto el.

-Todo estará bien.

-Eso quiere decir que no me dirás donde estuviste. –frunció el ceño entrecerrando los ojos, sus labios se apretaron formando una boca de pato que me pareció adorable.

-Nop. –sonrió travieso y de pronto, un gesto de dolor le hizo llevarse una mano al cuello, sobándose

-¿Te sientes bien?

-Este cuerpo es tan extraño, -aflojó los hombros moviéndolos para relajarse- Duele.

-¿Mucho? –me alerté, el negó despreocupado, ahora moviendo la espalda.- Las alas, podrías extenderlas si quisieras.

-No es el lugar adecuado.

-Nadie te puede ver – le ví dudoso.

-Hay una cita a la que debes acudir. –miré el reloj de pared, busqué rápidamente mi bolso y salí de ahí sabiendo que el me acompañaría, tratando de no hablar con el o parecería una loca.

Me hicieron pasar a una salita privada que olía a pino. La alfombra prolija y fina daba la sensación acogedora, los muebles eran clásicos con cojines mullidos y tapicería bordada en dorados y terracotas. Ese aroma a bosque trataba de tranquilizarme y estábamos en un inusual silencio. Cruzaba las piernas moviendo el empeine en un ritmo constante, Tres miraba por la ventana con los brazos detrás, hasta que habló.

-¿Estás emocionada? –le miré confusa- Conocerás a Grandchester- rodé los ojos negando, se acercó. Antes de que se sentara escuché su estómago gruñir, miré su abdomen sonriendo

- No has comido bien, debes mantener a tu cuerpo contento.- Lo palpó con las palmas, simulando una gran barriga ya apoyando su cuerpo en el respaldo, a leguas se notaba lo duro y formado que estaba bajo la camiseta –Es todo un teatro mantenerse bien.

-¿Te sigue doliendo? Puedo darte algunos medicamentos –el negó- Libera tus alas, anda.

-Tu lo que quieres es vérmelas, ¿verdad?

-Son hermosas- admití- ¿Es eso malo? –negó, se situó al centro de la salita, sabía que no iba a caber, pero por darme un gusto accedería. Antes de que esto sucediera, Albert tocó la puerta para entrar.

-¿Candy? –volteé rápidamente a el, y luego al Tres, pero ya no estaba, me puse de pie inmediatamente – Disculpa la espera, podemos pasar. –no dije mucho y me llevó a otra puerta que parecía más nueva. Había accedido a que Albert me llamara por mi nombre y entrar en confianza. Cuando me abrió para que pasara a otro salón, me di cuenta que ahí había otros cinco hombres de traje, mirándome fijamente desde una sala fina de tonos rojizos y dorados. Mucho lujo, pero había sonrisas y familiaridad.

-¿Llegué tarde? –susurré a Albert

-No, no. Estábamos en otros asuntos antes de que llegaras –me respondió de igual manera muy quedo, luego respetuosamente se dirigió a ellos.- Señores, les presento a la Dra. Candice White. –todos sonrieron y se levantaron brevemente de sus asientos, sonreí. Me presentó a cada uno de ellos, pero ninguno era Granchusco o Grandchester, o como fuera.

_Grandchester _

Dijo Tres. Ahhh buena idea, iba estar como un mosquito susurrándome toda la reunión? Escuché su risa.

Tomé asiento mientras un servicio recién ofrecía cafés y tés para todos. Hablaron primero del clima, de algo muy general, quizá para que yo entrara en algún tema. Más que algo muy profesional, resultó como una plática de colegas. Dos de ellos eran hombres mayores, otro de ellos entraba en los cuarenta, y los dos restantes eran prácticamente jóvenes. El olor impregnado en la habitación a tabaco no era molestia, estaba mezclada con las maderas y colonias de un lugar que era claramente masculino. No se notaba algún toque romántico en la decoración, solamente la pintura de un matrimonio joven y rubio de otra época, por su parecido y majestuosidad en que estaban pintados al óleo me imaginé a los padres de Albert.

De pronto uno de los mayores me miró con ojos bondadosos, como los de un abuelo, claros y tiernos.

-Usted tiene la edad de mi nieta –todos me miraron aprobando el comentario- Juventud, divino tesoro –sonrió- ¿Es usted casada?

-Abuelo –dijo uno de los jóvenes que tenía el cabello café y liso en una disimulada melena- no querrás volver a casarte, ¿o si? –bromeó cariñoso.

-Hijo, si tuviera cincuenta años menos, cortejaría a la Srita. White sin duda alguna, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo en coches de carrera y affaires de casino –soltó en risa, aunque el joven meneó la cabeza avergonzado, mirándome fue cuando se sonrojó. El otro joven más castaño junto a el de anteojos le dio un codazo disimulado – Se como llegó al Hospital Andrew –fue de nuevo conmigo- pero cuéntenos a nosotros como ha sido, por favor. –Albert asintió para animarme, vi a Tres sentado en uno de los sillones alejados, con uno de los codos en la bracera y su mano cerca del rostro, casi sosteniendo su barbilla, muy atento.

-Estudiaba educación media, inicié mis servicios aquí, luego decidí estudiar enfermería, seguí el ejemplo de la Srita. Grey que se convirtió en mi mentora. Así ella me impulsó a seguir mis estudios en doctorado, estuve mientras tanto asistiendo a Flammy, luego a su par hasta que recién que me gradué fui candidata al nuevo puesto que ahora desempeño.

-Y nunca ha ejercido

-Eventualmente.. Es decir… no. Solo como enfermera –hubo un claro desconcierto, algunos se vieron entre otros.

-Hemos pasado por tiempos difíciles –pareció justificarse Albert. El podría ser dueño de todo, pero ahora caía en la cuenta que esta era su familia, y a ella le debía respeto. Estaba ante no solo la mesa directiva del Hospital Andrew, sino ante la Familia fundadora de toda una corporación. Fundaciones filantrópicas, hospitales tanto privados como de beneficencia abarcaba su "imperio". Fue entonces que vi encima de alguna credenza las fotos familiares y empecé a reconocerlos. Eran familias las que ahí estaban, niños, esposas, hermanas.

Para Albert, la familia era muy importante. Y yo siempre había deseado una.

La sobrecogedora calidez de Tres me rodeó, mis ojos ardían pero me mantuve estoica ante ese breve shock. Había estudiado tanto porque no tenía a nadie a quien darle mi tiempo y aún así, estaba estancada haciendo lo mismo. Tuve hambre de cambios, de irme lejos y empezar de nuevo.

_Tu ya aprendiste a volar, ahora es tiempo de que uses tus alas_.

-Dra. White – dijo de pronto Albert- Deseo convertirla en la Directora General del Hospital Andrew. Usted lo conoce mejor que nadie, necesitamos de su ayuda, su tolerancia y sobre todo, esa virtud que tiene de ayudar a los demás con verdadera vocación.

Cuando ni aún terminaba de comprender lo que Albert estaba diciendo, vi a cada hombre ahí asintiendo con gusto, los jóvenes se divertían con mi cara, porque sonreían emocionados. Tragué saliva y sentí que iba a desvanecerme.

-Quédese con nosotros, Srita. White –dijo el abuelo que ya había hablado conmigo, tomándome la mano en forma de apoyo- Queremos contar con usted y que usted cuente con nosotros.

-El Dr. Wallace… -fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-El está por jubilarse y esta ansioso de comenzar su vida en el Oriente, él mismo ha apoyado esta decisión.

-Que dices, Candice? –por fin el joven de lentes se dirigió a mí, no sin antes Albert lo viera un poco receloso por la repentina confianza, pero no le importó. Hizo un movimiento rápido con la cabeza para quitarse el mechón oscuro que le estorbaba en la frente y siguió mirándome.

- Tú ya aprendiste a volar, ahora es tiempo de que uses tus alas.

Continuará…

* * *

!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola queridas lectoras! aquí otra semanita más para ustedes. En este capítulo pasan muchas cosas, estamos a punto de revelar una verdad, ya casi, ya casi. Ojalá les guste. Espero sus comentarios que tanto alientan y aprovecho para agradecer a cada una por tomarse tanto el tiempo de leer como para enviarme algo.

Disfruten de Granchusco :D

* * *

Suspiré apenas me senté en la banca del parque, a unas cuadras de casa. La tarde nublada pronosticaba una lluvia, el olor a tierra húmeda se alzaba en el viento mientras los árboles se mecían lento en el parque y el sol se escondió por completo en una densa capa de nubes. Ahora mi vida cambiaría. No sabía lo que vendría después de mi respuesta a la mesa Directiva de los Andrew; no sabía si habia hecho lo correcto, pero ciertamente es lo que que mi corazón pidió que hiciera. Había sido como un impulso que no me dio oportunidad de diseminarlo, sabía además que había sido crucial. Tres desapareció después de eso, sabia que necesitaba estar sola. O mejor dicho, verme sola un rato, aunque su precencia estaba intacta, debía pensar por mí misma en lo que había hecho. Necesitaba el aire pegar mi rostro, oler el césped, como en otros tiempos lo hacía y me tranquilizaba. Aun tenía ese efecto en mí. Volví a suspirar, esta vez interrumpida por mi teléfono que saque sin apuros del bolso. Era _el_ .

-Grandchusco. -Cuando terminé de pronunciar su apellido, me di cuenta que ni siquiera era el correcto, aprete los labios para no reir, pero el lo hacía abiertamente.  
-Candance. ¿Cómo esta, Candance?  
-Por qué me llama así?  
-Usted me llama así, y yo le llamo con el nombre con el que salio su primera nómina.  
-Y que no pude cobrar, por cierto. Hace cuánto de eso, Usted hacía los recibos? -sonreí sin que se notase, y me pregunté cuanto sabría de mí y desde cuándo. Tenía mis números de localización, el número de mi carnet, mi dirección y registro de impuestos. Tendría mi número de calzado también?  
-Era solo un practicante. Como Usted. -Se hizo un corto silencio, y aunque raro,no me pareció incómodo. El siguió hablando entonces- Qué tal la reunión?  
-Bien. -y recordé- Usted no estuvo presente.  
-No dije que fuera una cita. -sonrió, puse los ojos en blanco- No me diga... ¿Acaso me extrañó?  
-Para nada. -contesté tajante.  
-Mmmm... Qué pasa, Candance, no va a darme una buena batalla hoy? La noto muy callada.  
-Es... Nada. -Para qué iba a contarle yo cosas a un extraño? Aunque sintiera que podía hacerlo a el.  
-Aceptó la oferta? Partiendo de ahí pareciera que no está feliz.  
-Sí, la acepté. -Estiré mis piernas tocando mis talones con el asfalto.  
-La felicito, usted merece ese nombramiento. -otro silencio. Granchusco se esfozaba de verdad por sacarme las palabras y yo me estaba comportando como una malcriada.  
-Es todo muy rápido, sabe? Yo no soy del tipo de chica que le pasen estas cosas. Es.. demasiado y de repente.  
-Aunque no muy pronto. Pasaron años para que pudiera suceder.  
-Una nunca esta preparada para las sorpresas.  
-Que conste que yo le di un pequeño adelanto.  
-Ese no cuenta.  
-Claro que si.  
-Claro que no. -le escuche otra vez, su sonrisa  
-Presiento que usted será un dolor de cabeza para mi, con todo respeto.  
-Gracias, no todos los dias recibe un halago como ese. Granchusco.  
-Por qué no mejor... Emmm... Podriamos ir a tomar un café y discutir eso.  
-N..no...no lo creo.. yo.. no..  
-Sea como sea, usted y yo tendremos que vernos.  
-¿Cómo dice? que le asegura que tiene que ser así? Usted quien se cree que es? Quien cree que es para pedir las cosas de esa forma y asegurarlas? Un mago? un Vidente? Dije no. Es No.  
-Que quien soy? Usted no me conoce! Soy Granchusco!  
-Que?! - empecé a reir sonoramente, no me aguanté más, al otro lado, el parecía contenerse la risa para seguir en un plan serio, pero yo estaba tratando de imaginármelo con cara de Granchusco, ¡y muy digno el!  
-Vaya, esta riendose de verdad?  
-Lo siento, lo siento! - traté de controlarme  
-Si llamandome así le hago reír, ahora mismo voy a Notario para que me lo cambie  
-No, no, para nada. No necesita que se llame asi, ya me ha hecho reir sin eso!  
-Soy su bufón? - Y dijo esto, en un acento inglés que bufón me pareció ridículamente chistoso. Ya me había soltado una risa y no podía parar, tenía que hacerlo, estaba nerviosa. - Bien, bien. Nos veremos entonces.  
-Que? No, no nos veremos.  
-Candance... -dijo serio- no podemos evitar lo que ya está escrito. -su voz, enigmática me hizo estremecer. Era grave y joven, de esas que en un engaño de la mente podría imaginarse a un hombre tan guapo que fuera imposible de olvidar.  
-Quiere decir que...  
-Si, nuestro encuentro ya está escrito, y no podemos postergarlo más. Debemos vernos. Hoy.  
-Usted cree en el destino o algo asi? O ... A qué se refiere con que ya está escrito?  
-En el citatorio. Le leeré -aclaró la garganta- Por medio de la presente, bla, bla, bla, se cita a la bla, bla, bla CANDANCE - rodé los ojos- y al susodicho inteligente, exitoso, honorable Granchusco bla, bla, bla...  
-Modesto, faltó modesto e irritante.  
-Detalles sin importancia. Se les cita en bla, bla, bla lugar a las diecinueve horas para entablar la relación...-silencio- esctrictamente profesional para los ... bla, bla, bla.  
-Para los bla, bla?  
-Sí, tenemos que reunirnos para que firme los documentos de su nuevo cargo. Sabía que aceptaría, los tengo listos.  
-Usted confía mucho en sí mismo.  
-No Candance, confío en usted. Lo ve? Nos tenemos que ver. -dudé viendo mis zapatos con un brazo cruzado sobre mi vientre, me di por vencida.  
-Está bien. A las siete, dónde?  
-Le parece cómodo que vaya al Hospital? -lo escuché victorioso.  
-Bien, sí. Nos vemos entonces. Solo una cosa.  
-La que usted quiera.  
-Deje de llamarme Candance.  
-Por supuesto. Lo haré cuando usted se haya aprendido mi nombre y apellido. Tenga buena tarde, ahí estaré.

Y me quedé ahí, escuchando de nuevo el tono de la llamada cortada porque otra vez, no supe qué decir.

Quería ver Melina y apoyar a Flammy en lo que pudiera, no quería estar en casa sola sin hacer nada. Ella sonrió cuando me vio entrar en su habitación de la clínica con una flor rosada adornada en tules y cristales. Annie me la había mostrado al comparar algunos adornos para su mesa principal de boda. Ese había sido el elegido, era de un fino gusto, discreto pero hermoso.

-Es una rosa! -la miró y olió - Dónde me la puedo poner?  
-Que te parece si aquí - la acomodé entre sus cabellos oscuros junto a su oido.  
-Cómo me veo?  
-Preciosa! -busqué mi polvera entre mi bolso para mostrarle el espejo, ella acarició su propio cabello y sin dejar de mirarse y hacer caras chistosas al espejo preguntó por Tres.- El esta bien, creo que esta tomandose un descanso. -le acariciaba el cabello de su frente  
-Me gusta su cara.- abrio los ojos grandes y luego frunció la nariz- a ti no?  
-Es un ángel  
-Si, es un ángel, por eso tiene bonita cara. Sus ojos son de un color que no existe, lo has notado?  
-Los ojos azules sí existen. -Ella negó

- No, el no tiene ojos azules son de un color -bajó el espejo y miró la habitación buscando - no, no, quee no existe ese color. Ni en mis crayolas ni en la pelicula de Lilo y Stich sale -extrañada busqué un azul parecido pudiéndolo solo encontrar en el cielo, pero estaba cerrado. Le señalé una de las flores de mi falda, azul. Ella nego.  
-Azul. -dije- de este color son sus ojos.  
-Noooo. No son azules, yo los vi Candy. Y no son azules. Yo ya me se todos los colores y no es azul ni clarito ni fuerte.  
-Bueno, si, quiza yo me confundo - quiza se referia a las combinaciones de azul y verde- ¿Viniste a revisión?  
-Si, espero a mi mamá, ya terminaron. -movía sus pies arriba abajo en sus zapatos de charol negros de una tira frontal. Los calcetines eran de un blanco inmaculado con encajes. Noté que tocaba una de sus rodillas con una mano, la apretaba.  
-Qué tienes? -le señalé  
-Nada.  
-¿Te duele?  
-Bien poquito, pero casi nada. Nada nadita. -la miré pidiendo la verdad.  
-Melina, puedes pararte aquí frente a mí? -retiré la silla hacia atrás para darle lugar. Ella alcanzó a su oso Héctor y con el bajó de la cama. Miré su pierna izquierda. - Tus pies, te siguen doliendo? -ella afirmó timidamente.  
-Me duelen en la noche, pero mi mama me masajea y cuando vengo aquí me masajean mas. Dicen que es para que ya no me caiga tanto.

Melina tenía una leve inclinación en el pie al caminar que la hacía cansarse y tropezar mucho, era de esas complicaciones que regularmente se corregía con constancia, y tratamiento. Ahora veía algo más. ¿Cuándo habría sido la última vez que vino para otra cosa que no fuera un machucón, una golpe o una cortada? Era muy inquieta. Debía hacerse exámenes, ser puntual con sus terapias, pero todo en casa estaba fuera de control.

-Siéntate Melina. Te voy a quitar las calcetas y te voy a revisar las piernas, estás de acuerdo? - dudó un momento, luego accedió y al sentarse la revisé.  
-Qué tengo?  
-Eso vamos a ver -le sonreí. Toqué el hueso de la tibia, le recorrí y le hice pararse de nuevo, sin zapatos. Después de un rato sin preocuparla se los hice poner.  
-Candy.. ¿podrías revisar también a Héctor? No quiero que también se enferme.  
-Vamos a ver a Héctor. -hice que lo revisaba, tal como lo había hecho con ella.

Minutos después estaba en la oficina de su Doctor, preocupada por su posible diagnóstico.

-Ordenaremos unas radiografías, veamos los resultados y si es lo que sospechas, hablaremos con sus padres.

-O con su madre, no podemos esperar a que ambos coincidan -expliqué- No culpo a Sharon -su madre, que era realmente muy joven, aun menor que yo- trabaja tanta y acude aquí con ella para terapias y revisiones cuando se acuerda y cuando tiene oportunidad, sus trabajos la tienen abrumada, fuera de tiempo.

-Lo entiendo, la ausencia de su esposo influye mucho. Ojala hubiera un lugar donde poder internarse y darle seguimiento sobre todo si la operación se realiza. Donde la madre no tuviera que preocuparse por las citas o su cuidado mientras trabaja. Melina no está tan grave como para que ocupe una cama y sin embargo necesita cuidados especiales.

Me levanté a mirar la ventana. Alla afuera había niños con el mismo problema o mayor. Había madres solteras, viudas, incluso padres solos.

-Una guardería. -me giré. El Doctor me miró extrañado- Una guardería que cuide a niños con alguna enfermedad especial, niños que necesiten una terapia, cuidados especiales, me entiende? Sería un gran apoyo.

-Déjame ver si te entiendo. Hablas de tratamiento y cuidado durante todo el día para los padres que trabajan? Eso? Guarderías ya hay muchas en la ciudad, el Estado las tiene.

-Esto es diferente. Tres turnos, compañía, educación, cuidados especializados. Así los niños no perderían ninguna de sus terapias, de sus citas, veríamos de cerca el progreso de sus tratamientos. Se imagina? -El sonrió, pero no de forma tan entusiasta.

-Necesitamos mucho personal para eso, equipo, instalaciones.

-Que se traduce en dinero, ¿no? -asintió- Ya me las idearé. No sé que tenga que hacer para que esto suceda, pero sucederá.

-Candy? Cuándo estará dispuesta a ejercer? Cuándo tomará pacientes y dejará ese trabajo documental para estar con nosotros? A qué le tiene miedo?

En otro momento, estas preguntas me hubieran llenado de temor.

-La forma de realizar mis sueños no son siempre los planeados por mí. Hay una Fuerza mayor que nos mueve a cumplir lo extraordinario de diferente manera, no siempre a la nuestra. Siempre hay nuevas opciones para ser feliz. El mayor miedo es aceptar este hecho, y yo ya superé el que dirán de mí. Me he reconciliado conmigo misma también.

Antes de que me contestara algo, Flammy tocó la puerta, ya me había echado de mi propia oficina y le sorprendió encontrarme todavía ahí.

-Doctor, buscan a... Candy, que todavía sigue aquí y se rehusa a hacer uso de sus vacaciones. -Cruzó los brazos levantando una ceja y negando con la cabeza. Salí de ahí palmeando su hombro.

-Sabes quien es?

-Ellian. Ametsis Ellian.

No me parecía conocido su nombre, pensaba recorriendo el pasillo. Mi oficina estaba abierta y se distinguía un aroma aún antes de entrar. La silla estaba ocupada por alguien que vestía de traje negro. Me detuve en un impulso y realmente pensé que no sabía que era lo que estaba ahí. Pude verle hasta que estuve detrás de mi escritorio, ya que no se movió.

-Buenas tardes -sonrió ampliamente y se levantó de su asiento. Esta persona era tan alta como de 1.90 mts, delgada y de piel blanca. No hablo de alguien que fuese rubio y su piel se enrojeciera, en absoluto. Blanco como una muñeca de porcelana, sin ninguna imperfección. Su cabello, cielos... Era tan oscuro y lacio que se asemejaba a un manto de satín sobre su cabeza hasta los hombros. Sus ojos oscuros sin ninguna expresión específica, su sonrisa perfecta y simétrica con sus labios muy rosados por naturaleza. Extendió la delgada mano hacia mí.

-Ametsis Ellian. -su tacto solamente tibio, la piel suave- vine hablar con usted, Dra. White. -Nadie me había llamado así y ni siquiera lo conocía.

-Tome asiento -aturdida por la primera impresión así lo hizo. Se cruzo de piernas y me di cuenta de que no podía distinguir si era el o ella y su nombre no me decía nada. Morbosamente busqué indicios que me diera una pista pero todo era andrógino. - En qué puedo ayudarle?

-Poseo una amplia gama de negocios. He venido a este lugar para ofrecerle una oferta de trabajo que es perfecta para usted.

-Qué negocios especificamente?

-Bienes y servicios. Usted entraría en mi rubro de servicios -movía las manos gracilmente-. Tenemos un Centro de Investigación en el cual usted puede participar activamente. Nos interesa gente nueva, con aptitudes y mucho talento. Ganas por comerse al mundo -dijo esto cerrando el puño optimista- Nosotros estamos dispuestos a financiar proyectos para la mejora humana. ¿Acaso usted no quisiera aportar en un futuro grandes soluciones para los menos afortunados?

-Claro que sí.

-Esta es su oportunidad.-sacudí la cabeza para vencer ese cansancio que sentí, llevaba desde la mañana despierta y había desayunado poco.- Le enviaré por correo los pormenores y la informacion inicial para programar su ingreso.

-Espere, no he decidido aún.

-Oh, las mejores desiciones no se piensan tanto.

-Créame que difiero en eso.

-Candy, usted merece algo mejor que esto. Este cuarto es muy pequeño para su mente, usted sabe que puede llegar muy lejos. Pero aquí, hablemos claro -bajó la voz alentadora y reconfortante, como si empatizara conmigo- la tienen sujeta a tareas rutinarias. Usted no se merece esto. -Dijo remarcando cada palabra y tocando con el dedo en el escritorio cada una de ellas.- La entiendo, se lo que es mirar todos los días esa ventana -giró a ella y pude ver su estilizado perfil- y sentir que puede hacer mucho mas que estar dentro, aquí.

-Usted ha sentido estar en un hogar? -frunciendo el ceño extrañado se volteo a mí.- Saber que se está en el lugar correcto, donde se siente parte de algo? -su desconcierto me dió la respuesta.- Eso siento yo aquí. Este es mi hogar y donde crecí. Aquí me han dado todo lo que sé y si mi crecimiento depende de lo que yo pueda dar a cambio como reconocimiento, eso haré, y aquí me quedaré hasta completarlo.

-Quedarse por siempre en el nido? No entiendo el sentido a eso. -me levanté.

-Agradezco su ofrecimiento, me halaga. Sus ideas son muy cautivadoras, pero he tomado mi desición. Las mejores no se piensan tanto, dijo usted. -su sonrisa se esfumó- Esta es la mía. Lo siento. -asintió con otro tipo de sonrisa, apretando los labio. Tomó su abrigo y su sombrero. No sabía especificar si era una mujer vestida de hombre, o un caballero demasiado delgado y muy elegante.

-Entiendo entonces. Disculpe usted el tiempo perdido.- se giró para marcharse, antes tenía yo una pregunta.

-Ellian... De dónde me conoce usted? -sonrió jugando un poco con el sombrero entre las manos.

-Usted es de los últimos temas en mi entorno. -

Y con esto, se marchó rápidamente.

Pasaban de las siete de y Granchusco no se había aparecido, ni siquiera para disculparse. Estaba molesta, cansada, confusa. Tres no se hacía presente y me tenía ansiosa. Sabía que estaría por ahí, pero tampoco me contestaba ni con la voz. Caía una tormenta que no había parado y tenía a los niños internados en llanto por turnos. Flammy no se atrevía a retirarse y dejar la guardia, llovía estrepitosamente y algunas calles estaban inundadas. Siendo las ocho y media, pensando en pasar la noche ahí, el teléfono vibró sobre la mesa en la que estaba recargada para poder descansar aunque fuera la cabeza que empezaba a doler.

-Bueno?

-Candy?

-Sí, quien habla? -me empecé a alertar, era la voz de un joven.

-Habla Stear Andrew, sobrino de Albert. -me sorprendí al mirar el número que marcaba, era el de Granchusco que había guardado en nuestra última llamada.

-Que pasa? -me alarmé.

-Llamo de parte de Terry. - quien? mi silencio le dio a entender mi duda - Grandchester. El tenía una reunión con usted.

-Sí, así es. -esperé ansiosa.

-No ha podido asistir a la cita, lamentablemente está en el Hospital Central de Traumatología

-¡¿Qué sucedio?!

-Solo llamaba para avisarle.. que.. espere..

-Voy para allá.

Esto no podía ser, caminaba rapidamente hacia el pasillo solitario de la salida, nadie vio irme. Abrí las puertas del Hospital y su voz me dio una sacudida interna.

_A dónde crees que vas?_

-Voy a... Por el. Voy a ver como esta.

_No es necesario, esta lloviendo._

-No importa. Vienes?

_Sabes que si. _

Saliendo así, tomé el último transporte llegando una hora y media después por el tráfico, mojada y con los zapatos arruinados. Tres me cuidaba y me sentía confiada en mi camino. Pensé en llegar a recepción preguntando por Granchusco, pero torpe me iba a ver sin saber ni siquiera el nombre del paciente. Pasé enseguida a las salas de espera, creyendo que reconocería algún familiar de ese mismo día. Ví de lejos a Stear, el chico de lentes que se había dirigido a mí en la reunión y quien me había marcado para avisar.

-Dónde esta?

-Dónde esta quien? -se sorprendió al encontrarme ahí, en ese estado. - Candy, estas mojada, estás bien? - temblaba por el frío, pero no importaba.

-Dónde esta el? -confundido solo logró señalar una dirección.

-Detrás de esa puerta.

Fuí hasta a ella con pasos largos, sin cuidado que alguien me permitiera o no la entrada. Era alta y de imitación a la madera en color maple. Solo tenía dos pequeñas ventanillas rectangulares colocadas una cada lado paralelas y verticales. No veía claramente hacia dentro, solo sé que había los colores blanco y el azul verdoso acorde a un hospital. Cuán familiarizada estaba con todo aquello, en ese momento no tenía cabeza para pensar el porqué podía entrar sin aviso. Solo quería saber una cosa.

-Estás segura que quieres entrar ahí? -Tres se materializó por completo delante obstruyéndome la entrada.

-Claro que sí, hazte a un lado.

-No.

-Que? Dije, hazte a un lado.

-No lo permitiré.

-Por qué? -casi sollozo. - el negó duro.- Necesito entrar. Por favor. -no se a que obedecía todo esto que sentía, un hueco en mi estómago se formaba, tan grande que abarcaba mi pecho, mi corazón. Tomó mis brazos alejándome tres pasos hacía atrás, me miró suplicante con sus ojos y empecé a llorar.

-No, Candy. Por favor. Te lo suplico. -no entendía su petición

-Yo.. ahí.. -negó lentamente.

-No ahora. Te prometo que tendrás más que eso, pero no ahora. Por favor, por favor. Créeme. Es... mi culpa.

-Tu lo ocasionaste? -retrocedí más por mi propio pie.

-No, claro que no. No puedes ver a Grandchester por ahora.

-Lo veré algún día? -el asintió tomándome ambas manos.

Más tranquila y sin saber porqué acepté dí media vuelta y doble el pasillo. Me reencontré con Stear y me senté a su lado. El me miró expectante.

-No me dejaron pasar.

-Lo supuse.

- Qué ocurrió?

-En el auto. Tomó carretera con esta lluvia, y se le atrevesó una vaca.

-¿Perdón? una.. vaca? -se quitó los lentes sobándose el puente de la nariz asintiendo.

-No quiso hacerle daño. Es por instinto, sabes? Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo, volantear, pero con esta lluvia...

-Una vaca... -empecé con un ataque de risa, eran tan absurdo! pronto se tornó en un llanto silencioso.

¡¿Por qué me preocupaba y dolía tanto lo que le pudiera ocurrir a ese tal Granchusco, porqué?!

Continuará...


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola chicas! Aqui con un capítulo más de este Angel Rebelde. Agradezco a todas por sus review, en verdad son animosos. Ojalá les guste este cap, fue muy especial para mí. Ahora si, se les va depejar al menos una duda xD.**

**Si les ha gustdo la historia, no duden en recomendarla, para todas un saludo y un abrazo. **

**Disfruten!**

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap IX

No podía aceptar cuánto me había equivocado en esto. Nunca había ocurrido. Era muy cuidadoso en ese sentido, pero ahora, con tanta gente en la Tierra, jamás se me pudieron ocurrir las coincidencias.

Soy yo una creación Divina que existía para solo un propósito, pero de pronto, se me presentó mi máxima prueba, y estuve a punto de no superarla. Miles de vidas me fueron encomendadas y llevadas a su fin de la mejor manera, a Su presencia. En algún momento, eso cambió.

Ese ente, es el que me ha calumniado, tentado y martirizado en los últimos siglos Tierra tratando de cumplir su misión. Cuando no tenía alma que cuidar, ocupándome de tareas igualmente importantes temporales, se presentó como un engaño. _Todo fluye como un plan perfecto_, dijo, y aunque es una verdad, la usó solo a su favor. Entonces me vistió y llevó a conocer el mundo, el cuál lleno de banalidades me deslumbró, dentro de mí sabía no era real. No tengo justificación para ello, yo se la realidad porque la he visto, lo más valioso no está en un objeto ni en cuán poderoso eres para obtenerlo. Fui engañado y me avergoncé después de eso.

A un punto de ser caído, herido y humillado pedí con todas las fuerzas ayuda. Fue un juicio justo y con ambas rodillas en el piso quebradas mis alas fui perdonado y sanado. Así son las cosas realmente y mi deseo, más fuerte que nunca, ha sido que los demás lo crean.

Pero el tiempo no perdona, tampoco olvida y de vez en vez recibo las visitas indeseables de _ellos. _Fue como haber abierto una puerta no existente, y aunque bloqueada, sigue existiendo. Vienen a desafiarme, a convencerme que soy diferente a los demás, a envenenarme. Por que ellos pusieron por encima de todas las cosas su amor propio, negaron de su propósito esencial de Creación y se perdieron. Ahora ellos quieren ganar no solo almas terrenales, nos quieren a nosotros. Su plan sigue siendo maléfico.

Conocí a Candy antes de que naciera, se quienes fueron sus padres y sus motivos por los que tuvieron que abandonarla. La he cuidado desde antes que fuera concebida, contaba con que ellos me ayudaran, pero no fue así. Ahora ellos han sido perdonados, ya no están en la Tierra, pero me he quedado con tremenda responsabilidad. La he querido y ayudado, alentando y brindado susurros de apoyo; pero ahora las cosas han dado un giro en el cual mucho de los que son como yo, hemos decidido participar. Un propósito debe de cumplirse, es todo lo que puedo decir.

El sol se apaga, baja detrás de las colinas esparciendo a todo lo que alcanza su fulgente color, tiñendo las nubes y creando tonos realmente divinos. Y si digo divinos, es porque sé lo que estoy diciendo, no es una alegoría, es real. Detrás de ese sol y más arriba de las nubes y de lo no visible existen seres que solo desean ser felices, que necesitan de nuestra ayuda y que a todo momento se les da. Se nos da. Está anocheciendo y Candy esta por dar un paso importante. Aunque se donde está y le cuido, no puedo estar presente con ella; las decisiones de los humanos son algo que le llaman libre albedrío y ella debe de hacer lo correcto y lo que su corazón le dicte, y lo hará, lo sé.

Sin embargo, otras oscuras energías se mueven para que los planes se echen a perder, y vaya si son meticulosas; pero nosotros lo somos mas. _La soberbia es mala, la soberbia es mala, la soberbia es mala. _Aquí voy otra vez! Es como una cicatriz que debo cargar. Ya estuve allá y fui sellado como una maleta aduanal. Sep. Tengo mi visa marcada por todo lo que he hecho y allá a donde haya ido. Todos los hermanos míos –así les llamo para poder explicarlo- lo saben en cuánto me ven, pero ninguno alza siquiera la ceja, lo saben y me aceptan.

Y aquí estoy, el Tercer ángel de la Tercera Triada de la tercera miríada ocurriéndosele la gran idea de materializarse –otra vez!- para presentarse a Candy. No me dejó de otra, es tan paranoica a veces, amenazándome con una escoba, al punto del colapso, ella me orilló a.. Oh… _Mis errores son míos, de nadie mas, Mis errores son míos, de nadie mas; Mis errores son míos, de nadie más._ ¡Froto mis sienes a veces para soportar estos impulsivos pensamientos mal sanos!

Bien, estábamos despejándonos y tratando de encontrar una salida. Decía que todo parecía ir bien, dejando al lado la gran visita de Ametsis –así se puso el/la muy…agrr!- con todo y producción cinematográfica –sí, he conocido las nuevas cosas de la Tierra- tratar de amedentrar a Candy, que es tan valerosa que ha querido protegerme. Ella es así. Siempre protegiendo a los demás, alzando la voz ante las injusticias, dando esperanza donde lo necesitan. Ametsis ha empezado a usar todas sus mañas, ¡osando! Poner en peligro la vida misma de Candy. Eso no está permitido, en absoluto. _La ira no es buena… La ira no es… _No puedo darme por vencido, aun con este improvisto. Ya me lo imagino retorciéndose de la risa por mi error, ya lo conozco. Está jactado y ahogándose del gusto. Materializarse no es un crimen, se usa para dar una ayuda directa, pero con Candy ha sido más que un momento, me he presentado tal como lo que soy, no en mi aspecto original, pero si diciendo lo que soy. Y aquí viene el enredo.

Yo que iba imaginar que la apariencia que tomé fue el de un acaudalado inglés tataranieto de Grandchester. Si, el shock fue escalofriante, verle en el hospital fu haber revivido esa etapa insufrible. Grandchester hay muchos, bastantes, sobre todo ese viejecillo que tuvo tanta descendencia y ahora, resulta que me encuentro con el último de todas las casas. Joseph Grandchester fue de las pocas cosas buenas con las que me topé. Verán, el asunto fue que viví un tiempo en la Tierra, pero sin nada más que las alas inservibles, la conciencia intranquila y un cuerpo que sufría de hambre y frío; y este Grandchester me había cobijado como su hijo. La ternura de sus ojos azules me hacía desear realmente serlo, cuidar de sus tierras cuando muriera, proveer a sus nietos e hijos; pero era imposible. Yo no era lo que aparentaba ser y fue que gracias a el me di cuenta que sin malicia estaba renegando de lo que realmente soy. Ese chispazo de verdad me hizo correr de ahí mismo y regresar.

"_Por muy buenas que sean tus intenciones, debes regresar de donde vienes y seguir tu camino. Enfrenta tus miedos, tus verdades y errores, enmiéndalos y prepárate para sus consecuencias. Lo siento, hijo. Pero este no es tu lugar, tu no eres mío, has de pertenecer a algo más, a alguien más grande, lo presiento."_

Fueron sus palabras de despedida que se me grabaron como fuego. Esa cicatriz es de las que me siento orgulloso. Será por eso que siempre elegí ojos azules para mi apariencia, muy diferentes a los míos.

Terrence Grandchester era su descendencia de la Inglaterra olvidada, fue acaso coincidencia o si en algún momento lo miré y lo tomé como imagen. Cómo no me di cuenta en sus ojos? Tomé los de su tatarabuelo, pero nunca pense que… Estaba ahí parado delante de el cuando dejé a Candy atrás y ahora quería abrir esa puerta para verlo. No podía permitirlo, esto iba a ser una distracción muy grande, iba sentirse decepcionada, me había equivocado desde el inicio.

-Estás segura que quieres entrar ahí?

-Claro que sí, hazte a un lado.

-No.

-¿Que? Dije, hazte a un lado. -dolió

-No lo permitiré.

-¿Por qué? Necesito entrar. Por favor. –

-No, Candy. Por favor. Te lo suplico. – cosa mala. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya había trasgredido varias reglas, una más…

-Yo.. ahí.. –se lo negué.

-No ahora. Te prometo que tendrás más que eso, pero no ahora. Por favor, por favor. Créeme. Es... mi culpa.

-¿Tu lo ocasionaste? –negué vehemente con la cabeza, jamás haría daño a alguien terrenal.

-No, claro que no. No puedes ver a Grandchester por ahora.

-¿Lo veré algún día? –Se lo prometí. No podía quitárselo.

-¿Familiares de Andrew? – el joven Andrew y Candy voltearon a la enfermera apenas ella había aceptado no cruzar la puerta. Qué distracción, había olvidado decirle...

-Aquí –se adelantó el joven – Mi familia está por llegar, yo soy su sobrino.

-El joven que está dentro, ¿quién es? –apuntaba la enfermera, Candy estaba confundida, no me escuchaba.

-Es un amigo de la familia. ¿Cómo está? Soy mayor de edad, puede decírmelo.

-Está muy delicado, aun no responde aunque es normal, esperemos lo haga las siguientes 24 horas.

El teléfono de Candy sonó apartándose de la plática, ahí estaba el.

-¿B..bueno..?

-¿Candy, dónde está?

-¡Grandchester! –el alma le volvió al alma, tapó su boca ahogando un grito de felicidad, todo en ella era una revolución- Pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Eh?.. No, yo estoy bien. Fue Albert, el.. está grave. Fue un accidente de auto.

-Santo Cielo. –se dejó caer en un sillón, ahora temblaba, me mantuve a su lado, no podía materializarme ahora que hablaba con Grandchester, no me parecía en lo absoluto honesto.

-Candy, dígame que esta en casa.

-No, estoy aquí, en el hospital.

-¿Pero por qué?! Usted..

-Nada, no sé, me quedé en el hospital esperando y luego la tormenta empezó vine en cuanto me enteré. – el otro exhaló algo sorprendido, tranquilizándola

-Está bien Candy, no se preocupe, no hizo mal. Yo por ahora no puedo salir de aquí, estoy arreglando algunos asuntos, disculpe si no puedo salir a recibirla.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo –susurró y con la mirada me buscó apenas me sintió.- Cuídate… Cuídese.

-Lo haré. Candy cuídese también usted, por favor.

Cuando colgó supe que algo bueno había iniciado. Se abrazó a sí misma esperando noticias las siguientes horas, la familia Andrew llegó y el día apareció.

_Es hora de regresar a casa_

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, aunque nunca perdió esperanza de ver a Grandchester salir.

Ni llegada la tarde regresó al hospital, contaba las medidas de tiempo, esas cosas que nunca aprendí, porque lo que menos medimos es el tiempo, este es infinito y en otra dimensión para mí. Ahí estaba de nuevo haciéndose cargo de todo, revisando a cada niño y que todo funcionara como su aparato de la muñeca. Annie la encontró en su oficina revisando aún los reportes, pensaba que si se quedaba en casa estaría más ansiosa. Notaba que miraba de vez en cuando su teléfono, esperando ya sabía qué. Miraba por la ventana cuando su amiga entró. Ambas se abrazaron, Annie notaba su angustia.

-Sabía que iba encontrarte aquí

-¿Tenía cita contigo? Lo siento, lo siento! Se me olvidó, pasó algo.

-No, yo lo entiendo, la tormenta de anoche paralizó media ciudad, vine a ver si estabas bien, ¿pasaste la noche aquí? –Candy negó suspirando.

-Vayamos a ver lo que teníamos que ver para los preparativos –tomó su bolso, pero Annie le detuvo negando.

-Se postergó la boda, por ahora nada de eso.

-¿Por qué? – tomó su brazo consolándola, pero ella sonreía agradeciendo su gesto.

-Nada grave. El tío de Archie se accidentó, el está muy afectado. No queremos ni tenemos ánimos de hacer esto ahora, el está muy preocupado y quiero apoyarlo. –Candy sintió que le cayó la realidad de repente y llevó a Annie a sentarse a uno de los sillones de su propia oficina. Me coloqué detrás de ella para escucharle.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo perdiéndome los detalles de mi vida?

-¿De qué me estás hablando, Candy?

-Llevo más de la mitad de mi vida aquí, atendiendo cada niño y ni siquiera soy su doctora, se la historia de casi todos aunque sea por comentarios, conozco a cada uno de los doctores y enfermeras, los turnos, su situación… Y no conozco al novio de mi amiga, se me olvida su cumpleaños, dejo las citas para después. –Empezó a soltar un llanto que me hizo estremecer de ternura, quise tocarla pero Annie ya estaba ahí acariciando su cabello y consolándola, escuchándola simplemente. – He sido tan despistada con lo más importante y con mi vida también. Annie, siempre he dicho que nunca tuve familia, pero tú lo eres.

-Yo también te considero familia. –Annie trataba de no soltar la lágrima, con fortaleza sacó una sonrisa y la reconfortó – Pero promete que debes dejar de que las demás cosas controlen tu vida. A veces no te encontraba, Candy. Me protegías y apoyabas, pero…

-Lo siento tanto.

-Olvidemos eso. Vas estar al pendiente más de ti, de lo que quieres hacer y cómo lo vas hacer. Y deja ya de comportarte como una enfermera, Candy. Eres una doctora que puede ejercer cuando quiera. Aquí hay tantos vejestorios que deberían ya de retirarse y darte oportunidad. –Annie bromeó y ambas rieron, yo solo contemplé esta vez.

-Conozco a tu novio. –su amiga le miró extrañada- Si, lo conocí en la junta directiva de Andrew. No te lo he dicho, soy la nueva Directora General del Hospital Infantil Andrew. –sonrió grandemente y Annie sorprendida no sabía si abrazarla, brincar o... Caérsele la mandíbula, Candy la abrazó feliz y apenas si contestó. – Qué pasa, ¿no te pone contenta?

-Sí … ¡Sí! mucho pero… Archie… ¿qué? El no… Archie es en verdad sobrino del Sr. Albert? Albert Andrew, ese Andrew?!

-Oh… no lo sabías? A lo mejor no es el mismo, porque bueno.. el es Cornwell, y el que conocí ahí solo dijo "Archibald" quizá me confundí…

-Es lo más seguro, sí.

-Pero Albert sufrió un accidente también. Pasé la noche en el Hospital y ahí estaba el hermano de ese Archibald, Stear.

-Sí, si.. Stear es su hermano. ¡No puede ser!

-Qué nunca te dijo quien era? Sus apellidos?

-Sí, pero el siempre… bueno, cuando nos conocimos dijo que era pariente muy, muy lejano de esos Andrew, su tío para mi era solo William y no le hablábamos de usted.

-No sé que decirte, Annie. Alguna razón debió de tener para no decírtelo.

-Sí, que se avergüenza de mí. –dijo muy dolida, sentía como la inseguridad se apoderaba de ella, era algo en los humanos que podía oler.

-No digas eso, espera a que te lo explique.

-Me dijo que hoy hablaríamos precisamente, antes de ir al Hospital donde está tu tío.

-¿Le has contado de tu pasado, Annie? –Candy le tomaba de la mano aún con sus propias lágrimas en el rostro. Annie negó cualquier posibilidad con sus grandes ojos sorprendida. –¿Por qué no? Ambos están haciendo lo mismo.

-Pero si el se entera que soy adoptada, no querrá casarse conmigo. ¿Querrá tener hijos de alguien que no sabe qué son sus padres?

-¿Tu estás considerando en dejarle si es realmente un Andrew?

-No. Cuando lo conocí, aquella vez a la orilla de la carretera, ayudándome con el auto, supe que el no era como yo. Vestía tan bien y su auto era… El no es como yo.

-¿Y te enamoraste de eso?

-No, de su persona, de lo que es, de lo que ha hecho por mí. Lo amo Candy!

-Y el te ama por lo mismo, no por tu origen. Deben decirse eso, se lo deben.

-Tengo miedo, como otras veces. –Annie se acomodó en el regazo de Candy, como cuando eran más jóvenes. Yo escuchaba todo con detenimiento, a nosotros nos interesa cada una de las palabras de los humanos, no perdemos detalles.

-Ahora promete tu no tenerlo más. Confía en ti.

Nosotros no leemos la mente. Corrijo: No debemos. Nos guiamos por sus sentimientos, lo que sienten emana por su cuerpo y lo olemos, como buenos sabuesos. Estamos en cierta forma conectados por ese conocimiento, tanto que sabemos que podría hacerle enojar, hacer feliz, pero es trabajo de ellos encontrarlo y controlarlo. Candy grita con sus pensamientos, a veces son tan difíciles de ignorar que le contesto directamente, interiormente es tan clara como agua. Lo que piensa, lo hace, lo dice, lo siente, y eso le ha traído problemas. Si sintiera dolor seguramente me debería algunas jaquecas.

Por eso sentía la ansiedad de su corazón por saber noticias de Grandchester y Albert y se las arreglaba para distraerse trabajando en su computadora. Hasta que por fin, el teléfono de su casa sonó por la tarde, rápidamente lo contestó saltando la mesa de centro y cayendo en el sofá.

-Buenas tardes, Candy.

-Grandch..ester, como está usted?

-Usted? La última vez no me llamaste de esa forma.

-Estaba preocupada. –gruñó con el ceño fruncido.

-Por mí? –escuché la alegría de su voz y Candy se sonrojó.

-¿Cómo se encuentra Albert? –el tono cambió para ambos.

-Igual. No despierta. Albert es un gran amigo para mí, toda la familia está muy afectada, incluyendo a la Tía Elroy. Esto es muy difícil para todos.

-Lo entiendo, no lo conozco muy bien, pero le he tomado un profundo respeto. Granchester, cuente conmigo en lo que necesite.

-Gracias Candy. Hay otro tema que debemos enfrentar.

-Le escucho.

-El no alcanzó a firmar los documentos que te reconocen como Directora del Hospital, sin eso no se podrá hacer nada, incluso el apoyo que recibían está detenido, iba hacerse de su cuenta personal. –Candy tragó saliva pensando en sus niños.

-Aunque se que es un tema delicado, lo más importante es la salud de Albert. Ya me las arreglaré con los doctores para apoyar en el subsidio, aún tenemos fondos, supongo. Como su socio, podría revisar eso?

-Cuando decidió hacerse cargo por su cuenta mientras se solucionaba la asociación no hubo tiempo de que me condonara derechos o alguna carta poder para hacer movimientos. Lo siento, Candy, me siento inútil en esta posición de no poder hacer nada respecto a eso.

-No es su culpa. Oh…Cielos… Ojalá el Dr. Wallace aún no se haya jubilado formalmente, si es así, ni Director General, ni apoyo tendremos.

-Me encargo de localizarlo. Candy, no se preocupe, todo va estar bien, pero debe saber la situación. –Ella asintió cuando de pronto un sonido la hizo regresar a donde estaba sentada. Apretó unos cuantos botones.

-Llámeme por cualquier cosa, si sabe algo de Albert o se le dificulta algo, no dude en llamarme, quiero ayudar.

-La mantendré informada.

-Granchester… Usted tampoco se preocupe, su amigo va estar bien.

-Gracias otra vez, Candy. Su voz es lo que necesito para tranquilizarme. Hasta entonces.

Candy obtuvo esa sonrisa que nunca le había visto, mordiéndose los labios la contuvo y luego la dejó salir. Aun no colgaba y ella irradiaba luz. Todo cambio de pronto cuando observó al monitor de su libro metálico y leyó algo. Se enfadó tanto que intervine, ahí estaba otra vez aquel divirtiéndose de todo.

_¿Vas aceptar?_

-Claro que no. Yo me debo a este Hospital, no los voy a dejar ahora. Este ¡qué se ha creido?

_¿Qué haces?_

-Borrando su mensaje, no me interesa nada su proyecto de investigación, no quiero ir a ningún otro lugar.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

-Preocupada, pero bien. Es… se que esto se va solucionar, no sé como, pero así será. Albert se recuperará, se podrá hacer cargo del Hospital y todos estaremos bien. –suspiró cerrando los ojos, luego los abrió buscándome, su decepción me tentó a materializarme.- ¿Volveré a verte, estás enojado conmigo?

_No lo estoy._

Apenas sonrió y antes de recargar su cabeza en la mesa otro sonido se escuchó, volvió a la pantalla, me acerqué para interpretar lo que decía.

Dra. White:

Tus sospechas eran ciertas. Programaremos la operación de Melina, una de sus piernas no está bien. Solucionaremos esto y luego de la recuperación, sus pies. Puedes pasar a echarle un vistazo a sus radiografías, aunque los resultados son apenas perceptibles, tiene todos los síntomas. Te agradezco tu preocupación y útil observación.

Dr. Johnson

Inmediatamente le contestó con toda esa jerga médica que ella ya sabía, Candy estaba tomando las riendas de su vida, no estaba ya viviendo por vivir, con ojos cerrados adormilada, estaba despertando a lo que había cultivado, por lo que tanto había trabajado y por fin sus alas se extenderían. Entendí también que sería tiempo de retirarme, y hacerle olvidar parte de mí.

Continuará…


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola chicuelas! Siii ya se que me tardé en publicar este capítulo. Pero no desesperen, el próximo está programado para publicarse en dos días, para ponernos al corriente y como recompensa a su espera. El final se aproxima! Sin más preambulos, comencemos la lectura. Más dudas se van a resolver y otros suspiros por desatar. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios y tiempo! sobre todo tiempo para leer y escribir algo, significa muchisimo para mí y para esta historia. Un abrazo enorme**

**Hasta el próximo miércoles! **

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap X

Podía ver su limpio y perfecto perfil gozar del resplandor del amanecer. Tres miraba por la ventana abierta mientras el viento matutino soplaba meciendo las cortinas blancas transparentes que a veces envolvían su cuerpo. Me acerqué queriendo hablarle, el giró para verme, pero fue en ese momento que todo oscureció y sus facciones desaparecieron de su rostro, mostrando solo un cuerpo con la cara borrada, acercándose a mí con las manos pétreas queriendo alcanzarme. Retrocedí asustada hasta que se desmoronó como estatua reduciéndose a ruinas. Mi corazón latía estrepitosamente hasta que una caída me hizo despertarme.

_Candy, despierta. Estás soñando_

-Tr.. ¡Tres! –agitada me encontré de nuevo en mi habitación oscura, deseaba verlo, que estuviera conmigo.

_¿Quien? _

La silueta de Tres apareció sentada junto a mí, no veía su rostro, pero sabía que era el. Podía escuchar su sonrisa en su voz. Quedamos callados hasta que sentí su mano en mi frente y me tranquilizaba.

-No me importa si ya no vuelvo a verte, mientras sepa que estás conmigo

_Yo no podría irme, no es mi intención. No te abandonaré nunca._

Con esto, y las lágrimas queriendo salir, volví a acostarme para conciliar el sueño, cuando el teléfono sonó. Melindroso salió debajo de la cama y se atrevió a subir a mi cama, con la cola hacia arriba, dando vueltas para acurrucarse e mis pies y volver a dormir.

-Bueno? – mi voz era alarmada, podría ser del Hospital, pero estaba equivocada

-Buenas noches, Candy.

-¿Usted? –miré el reloj, era de madrugada.- ¿Ha pasado algo? ¿Albert esta bien?

-Sí, esta bien. Todo esta bien Candy. Usted, está bien?

-Sí –mentí esta vez.

-Está segura?

-Por qué lo pregunta? –el dudó por un momento

-Podría dejar de hablarle de "usted" por esta vez?

-Está bien, podré llamarlo igualmente? –acomodé la manta mejor en mis pies, Tres caminaba por ahí.

-Si, por supuesto

-Dígame… Dime Terrence qué tienes, te noto muy ansioso.

-No me creerás. Dime que estoy loco, te estoy dando más armas contra mí –sonrió un poco- pero tuve un… algo que se siente, como un sobresalto. Dormía bien cuando desperté súbitamente y me viniste a la mente. Estoy loco, ¿verdad? Pero solo quería saber que estuvieras bien. –me quedé sin habla un rato, lo tranquilicé

-Estoy bien. Pero si en algo te tranquiliza te puedo decir que hace momento tuve una pesadilla.

-Vaya. Te escucho.

-No recuerdo exactamente qué era, pero desperté como tu. Ya pasó, me siento más tranquila.

-Solo fue un sueño, Candy.

-Sí, solo eso. Aunque estoy preocupada

-¿Por qué? Puedes contármelo.

-Una de nuestras pacientes, tenemos que operarla. Ella no está muy bien. Tenemos los mejores doctores, pero queremos consultar un especialista en estos casos. La operación es muy costosa y yo no se como estén los fondos del hospital. No quiero comentarlo con la familia Andrew para no parecer inoportuna.

-Sí, entiendo. Te tengo buenas noticias. Pude localizar al Dr. Wallace, aún no se ha retirado por completo, pero no es posible que venga tan pronto. Se encuentra en la India , le costó trabajo entrar ahí por asuntos de su pasaporte, por lo que ahora salir será lo más difícil; está en su última semana de servicio. –Exhalé fuertemente, esto se complicaba.

-Estamos con las manos atadas entonces?

-Tiene que haber una solución y daremos con ella.

-Cómo está Albert?

-El está bien, lo inexplicable es que no reacciona. Ha decidido darse un año sabático y no despierta. Tuvo operación en la costilla, un brazo roto y un gran golpe en la pierna.

-Pobre… Y bueno, ¿él es casado, tiene prometida?

-Por qué, te interesa? –su tono endureció un poco.

-No, solo quería saber. Siendo joven y apuesto pensé eso.

-Acaso te gustarán rubios – le sentí burlarse un poco, sentí mi rostro cálido y empecé a tartamudear. Melindroso se había despertado y jugaba con una pelusa invisible. – No, no te gustan rubios, lo sé.

-Cómo sabes?

-Hubieras aceptado ir con el a comer, aquella ocasión que fuiste a su despacho.

-Tú.. cómo sabes?

-Por que yo le pedí que te invitara.

-Por qué?

-Quería conocerte, ¿tiene algo de malo eso?

-Tu vanidad no te deja ver más allá de tus narices, lo sabías? –el rió más ampliamente

-Tu modestia te ha tenido ciega también de cosas importantes.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Nada, nada … - _Miau, _escuché a Melindroso, ahora me miraba y acercaba, quería treparse sobre mí – Estás con alguien? –dijo esta vez totalmente serio.

-No, es mi gato. Quiere poner su garra en mi cara.

-Es por que no lo dejas dormir.

-¿Yo? Fuiste tu quien marcaste.

-Querrá hablar conmigo para decirme que cuelgue?

-No!

-No? No quieres que cuelgue o tu gato no habla?

-Ninguna de las dos, es que este gato! – ahora estaba muy decidido de subir a mi estómago cuando caí en la cuenta en lo que había dicho. Acaso acepté que no quería que colgara Terrence Grandchester. El muy ladino si lo había entendido, seguramente! Tomé a Melindroso para ponerlo en mi regazo y aplacarlo, empecé a acariciarle la cabeza y así empezó a ronronear.

-Se ha tranquilizado? –sonrió – Qué le has hecho, inyectarle algo seguramente.

-No soy la enfermera del mal! Solo consiguió lo que quería. Le estoy acariciando.

-Buena táctica la de ese gato. Está empezando a amanecer.

-Cierto… -El cuarto poco a poco tenía más luz, las cortinas estaban corridas. Me pregunté por un momento dónde estaría el. Qué tipo de casa habitaría y si estaría solo, como yo; así que me atreví. –Podrías hacer algo por mí, Terry?

-Lo que fuera.

-Podrías mirar por una ventana y decir lo que estás viendo?

-Espera un momento…- Escuché unos cuántos ruidos, un vibrar que supuse eran sus pasos, me sorprendí imaginándolo cómo sería, todo el. Escuché en el fondo iniciar una canción, algo totalmente dramático, se escuchó quedo, pero tenía fuerza y luego, la orquesta. –Aquí estoy.

-Qué se escucha?

-Ah… Eso. Tengo programada la música para que me despierte. Es aleatoria, lo que hoy ha salido es Nocturne, de Chopin. Quieres que lo cambie?

-No, suena bien, es hermoso. Y qué ves?

-Veo… Unas colinas. Estoy en lo alto de la ciudad y te puedo decir que se ve gran parte verde a lo lejos. Distingo la ciudad, pero el sol está luciéndose esta vez.

-Qué más ves?

-Las nubes se aglomeran alrededor de sol y las ilumina, se estan tiñendo de naranjas y ocres; cada vez más luminoso. Arriba aún hay algo de azul opaco y hacia el otro lado aún más. Vaya… -me gustó escuchar su voz sorprendida- Es como si tuviera la noche y el día ahora mismo en mi ventanal.

-Qué hermoso ha de ser eso. –suspiré.

-Qué ves tu? –Me moví y Melindroso bajó para seguirme. Tomé el teléfono que en mi habitación no era inalámbrico para que alcanzara hasta ir allá, recorrer la cortina y abrir la ventana para recargarme en ella.

-Ya que estoy aquí… Veo casas. Estoy en el centro y solo veo eso. Abajo veo mi patio, tengo que sacar la basura, por cierto. Adelante la pared de la casa contigua, veo la calle y un poco de la copa del arbol. En el asfalto se reflejan sus hojas con el nuevo sol. El cielo es azul opaco aún, pero se que detrás de esa hilera de casas está el, porque alcanza a iluminar las tejas. Se que está ahí y para mí es suficiente.

-Hermosa tu vista.

-No más que la tuya, no mientas.

- Si estuviera viendo lo mismo que tu en este preciso momento, mi vista seria mucho mejor que esta que tengo ahora, más que ninguna otra.

-Terry, eres un soñador.

-Algo hay de eso, me declaro culpable, pero no le digas a nadie.

-Prometido.

-¿Quieres que desayunemos? Si ya despertamos juntos, al menos concédeme el desayuno

-Me gustaría, pero tengo que ir al Hospital a discutir el tema de Melina, nuestra pequeña paciente la cual te mencioné. Si fueras mi vecino, te invitaría aquí.

-Para que pagues tu deuda, buscaré una casa en tu zona. –ambos reímos y nos despedimos. Luego de eso, pasé todo el camino pensando en él y lo feliz que me hacía sentir cuando trataba de imaginarlo. Parecía una loca a la que le gustaba un conocido por teléfono, pero no importaba. Sabía cuál era nuestro lugar, frenaba mi corazón pero aún así con eso era suficiente para mí.

-Esto nos pone en una situación difícil, Candy. Mi plática con el Dr. Wallace fue rápida, no puede salir de donde está, el Sr. Grandchester me facilitó el poder comunicarme con el. Me puso al tanto de su retiro y quién le sustituirá. –alzó una ceja sonriéndome- También me dijo que los balances generales del Hospital están muy bien, ha dado órdenes a Fianzas para que proceda en gastos; pero sabes, si la operación de Melina se lleva a cabo quedaremos en estado de austeridad.

-Quiere decir, alcanza, pero nos recorta.

-Así es. Por mí podemos iniciar y programar desde ahora. Sobre todo ahora que hablé con sus padres, están de acuerdo en todo.

-Su padre, podrá estar presente? –El Dr. Johnson sonrió asintiendo.

-El ama a su hija, y hará todo lo posible por ponerle en prioridad ése día y parte de su recuperación. Ella lo necesita.

-Me alegro mucho, esa es una buena noticia.

-El Dr. Wallace da el visto bueno, podemos hacer la operación e incluso traer al especialista.

-¿Conoce alguno?

-Sí, el Sr. Grandchester también me envió hoy en la mañana un listado de médicos con los cuales tiene contacto, hice algunas llamadas e increíblemente el más cercano ya estaba enterado, se ha ofrecido a venir por su cuenta. Ese Grandchester resultó ser un ángel.

-¿Perdón? –sonreí abiertamente, negando con la cabeza.

-¿No le parece?

-Es chistoso que lo diga, nada más.

-Ve y descansa Candy, la próxima semana regresas a trabajar, mientras no tengas la dirección, te seguiremos necesitando donde estabas.

-Lo sé, no pierdo de vista eso.

Caminé por el pasillo de oficinas, ahí, en la mía encontré a Annie sentada esperándome, vestía muy sencilla en una cola alta en su cabellera, nos saludamos con un abrazo.

-Sabía que te vería salir de la oficina de tu jefe. Flammy me hizo pasar aquí.

-Esta bien, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Voy al Hospital a ver a Archie, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Sí, claro. ¿Cómo está Archie?

-Muy optimista, aunque impaciente. Tuvimos una plática muy extensa, nos dijimos y perdonamos todo.

Salimos en su coche, antes pasamos a comprar algunos desayunos para el y Stear.

-Dice que la cafetería no tiene hot cakes, y sabes, a el le gustan mucho. –veía a una nueva Annie la cual había pasado desapercibida por mí. Ella siempre había sido noble, pero a la vez, muy despistada y cualquiera que le conociera daría la impresión de una niña mimada. Afortunadamente ella había sido adoptada por una familia de clase media y nunca le faltó nada, sobre todo cariño. Había trabajado mucho por ser lo que ahora era, y se daba los lujos que antes no podía. Ahora, enamorada como estaba, se preocupaba por alguien más que no fuera por mí o sus padres. Era cuidadosa en los detalles para Archie y de pasada para su próximo cuñado, todo esto había sucedido mientras yo me ocupaba de todo, menos de lo mío. – Qué crees que le guste a Stear?

-Ni idea, Annie. Podremos comprar cup cakes y té.

-Supongo que sí, a Archie le gusta el te, tienen raíces escocesas, sabías?

-Entonces usará un tartán en la ceremonia. –Annie se quedó sorprendida y giró a verme.

-Oh… cielos… Archie con falda.

-No es una falda Annie, es un kilt.

-Lo que sea, pero…

-No te gusta la idea?

-Me encanta! Se vería guapísimo con su traje! Ah, mi vida! -empecé a reir alegremente por su sorpresiva reacción

-Te entusiasma más de lo que creía.

-No habíamos hablado de eso, será que el ya lo daba por sentado, o cree que yo querré que use un tradicional inglés. Hablando de romances, de qué tanto platicas con Granchusco? -me guiñó por el supuesto apodo.  
-De todo un poco.  
-¿Y? -quería seguramente saber más, eso si podía recordar, sus gestos como cuando éramos adolescentes. Solo me limité a sonreir y bajar la mirada, me había descubierto,  
-Esta madrugada hablamos, fue algo muy raro. Le platiqué de Melina, nos quedamos al amanecer. Y hoy, ha resulto la mitad de mis preocupaciones. Estuvo encontacto con el Hospital y consiguió al doctor especialista, encontró también al Dr. Wallace. Lo sabes, no? creo que el sujeto con el cual hablo por teléfono y discuto, me empieza a agradar.  
-Candy, a ti no te agrada, te gusta. Apuesto que ansías conocerlo, pero por qué no lo haces ya? -recordé a Tres y su negativa, ni yo sabía cuando podría ocurrir eso.  
-Creo que no es momento.  
-Te gusta Terrence. -afirmó.  
-No se si pueda permitirme eso, es un desconocido a fin de cuentas. -subimos al auto, antes de arrancar Annie me miró seriamente.  
-Puede que tengas razón. Pero puede que no. Sólo hay una forma de saberlo y sabes cuál es.

Pronto llegamos al hospital, efectivamente ahí estaban los hermanos y Archie al ver a mi amiga, su rostro se iluminó, la abrazó y besó brevemente en los labios, Stear no quitaba la vista de las bolsas de comida.

-Vayamos al comedor, seguramente no han desayunado, verdad? –sugirió Annie.

-Decidido Archie, usarás Kilt en nuestra boda!  
-Pero, Annie...  
-Nada, nada, debes cumplir con tus tradiciones  
-Yo pensé que iba a incomodarte  
-En absoluto, tu te pones ese kilt y yo mi vestido. Será como tenga que ser y como se ha venido haciendo en tu familia.  
-La verdad es que Archie huía a ponerse eso -me susurró Stear- Ahora Annie tendrá un punto más con papá.  
-Tienes razón Annie, lo importante es la familia.  
-Así es, siempre tengo razón, y también te amo.  
-Yo también Annie, te amo bastante. -Stear rodó los ojos llevándose el último bocado de cup cake a la boca, uno grande.  
-Ah, Stear, qué tu no tienes novia? -el negó- Es lo que te hace falta.  
-No, no, gracias -casi se atraganta- ir por ahí reportándose a cada momento -entono una voz más aguda- "por qué no me llamaste? siempre me llamas a las tres de la tarde, por qué no me llevaste?, por qué no me preguntanste? dónde estás? porque no pasas tu tiempo libre conmigo?" No, ya tengo suficiente de eso, es aburrido.  
-El aburrido eres tu, Stear! -contestó Annie-  
-Todas son iguales -Archie aclaró la garganta con la afirmación de su hermano  
-No creo que te convenga decir eso delante de las señoritas  
-Tu y yo hemos salido alguna vez, Stear?  
-Estás invitandome a salir, Candy? -parte de su codo se recargó en mi respaldo  
-Solo contéstame.  
-Eh.. no. tu y yo no hemos salido antes.  
-Entonces te callas con tu todas somos iguales! Y si dices eso, es porque has salido con la misma. Diferente nombre pero la misma. -Archie empezó a reir.  
-Te han descubierto! Sigue peleándose con la misma chica hace un año  
-Tu cállate, Archibaldo -todos reíamos, Stear no se había enojado realmente, porque aguantaba una sonrisa entre sus labios. - Por qué no hablamos de algo más interesante que mi vida personal? Veamos. Candy, su rumorea que harás una operación, la primera.  
-Eh? ah! no, no. Yo no soy la doctora de Melina. Estoy coordinandolo, pero no seré yo. Necesitamos fondos para salir airosos de los gastos ahora que... -no quise seguir, pero Archiei siguió  
-Que el tío abuelo no despierta. Lo sabemos. -se pusieron pensativos un rato, mirándose ahora entre ellos.  
-Pero hay buenas noticias! -insistio Stear- Ya tienen los suficientes fondos para realizarla, sin ningun problema.  
-Cómo es eso?  
-Apenas te vas enterar. Grandchester nos informó de la situación y todos hemos aportado para que esto se resuelva. Los tíos, nosotros y hasta él mismo. -Annie y yo nos miramos una vez más, ella tan sonriente y yo estupefacta.  
-Cuándo ha sido eso?!  
-Esta mañana. -puntualizó Archie. Nos llamó tan temprano que nos dimos un buen susto, organizó todo y tatá; la operación se llevará a cabo sin tocar el gasto del Hospital. -Annie estaba tan gustosa que empezó a abrazar a Archie y a besarle la mejilla.  
-No puede ser... Oiste eso?, el lo hizo -apenas imperceptible dije mientras los demás celebraban.

_Si, es un buen hombre_.

Dónde te has metido?! Mi ángel rió y no pude enfadarme con el

_Si, sé que no puedes. _

Mira que estuve apunto de hacerlo.

_Disfruta de todo esto, Candy_

__

-Tendré que darle las gracias a su familia.  
-Están en la sala de espera, es su hora de visita, pero no hace falta. -aunque eso dijo Stear, me levanté de la silla y fui hacia allá, pero antes de llegar, pasé a escondidas al cuarto de Albert. Tenía vigilancia, pero pude decir quién era y pude estar un rato con el. En el cuarto solo, los sonidos de los aparatos era lo único que se escuchaba. Albert yacía ahí, tan apacible y dormido. Su ritmo cardíaco era normal, todo estaba en regla. Solo que simplemente no quería volver. Suspiré acercándome, era tan joven. Ví su mano por un lado de su cuerpo y me atreví a tocarla.

-Oh, Albert... Tu amigo se ha convertido en alguien en mi vida, y tu no estás aquí para ponerlo en su lugar. Es cierto que te pidió nos presentaras? Mira, yo pensando mal de ti.

Una sombra se movió detrás de una de las cortinas que rodeaban su cama, me asusté pensando que sería un guardaespaldas, pero nadie dijo nada. Me retiré de ahí pensando que vería a alguien, pero solo le vi salir rápidamente de la gran habitación. Algo me movió a seguir para asegurarme de quién hubiese sido, pero solo lograba a ver sus últimos pasos y notar que huía. Subimos las escaleras, ahora no pude ver su rostro, pero sí lo delgado que era y su cabello largo. Recordé claramente a mi visitante misterioso y no había duda, era el. O ella. Aceleré mi paso, quería seguirlo y sacarle la verdad, ¡atraparlo de ser necesario!

Seguimos subiendo por las escaleras hasta llegar al techo del hospital, cerca del helipuerto. Ahí echó a correr hasta la orilla del precipio donde desde ahí se lanzó sin dudarlo. Grité horrorizada, luego corrí hasta allá deteniéndome a medio camino, dudando para seguir, pero si había pasado una tragedia tenía que serciorarme. Mal fue mi plan, cuando estuve convencida de que aquello no era de esta Tierra y se abalanzó sobre mí arrastrándome después de donde se había lanzado, muy cerca de mí, sintiendo su aliento frío sobre mi cara y tomándome del cuello y tratándome de empujar, sin decir nada, sin los motivos, solamente su rostro descompuesto y enfurecido sobre mí, dentro de un pánico absoluto por no poder siquiera emitir un solo ruido, solo luchar débilmente, sabiendo que sería mi final.

-¡Suéltala! -Una voz me sacó de mi oscuridad, pudiendo repentinamente respirar y recibiendo el aire frío que casi seca mi garganta, empezando a toser. No quise moverme tanto, sabía que estaba al borde, permanecí unos segundos que parecieron tan largos como para observar como Tres tomaba a eso con sus manos, por el cuello del traje y empezaba a golpearlo furiosamente. Unos policías llegaron a separarlos y uno más me levantó para ayudarme a caminar a la entrada nuevamente. Aún confusa pude saber que podrían ver a Tres, y en el problema que iba a meterse.

-Está bien, señorita?  
-Sí, eso creo.

Apenas llegando al piso de Albert, tanto Anni como los hermanos Cornwell iban camino a buscarme, al ver mi estado me llevaron a revisión. El policía sabiendo que estaba en buenas manos se marchó con Archie de vuelta al lugar.

-Albert, él está bien? Iban a atacarlo.  
-Sí, si, el esta bien, absolutamente bien, Candy. El ha despertado. -dijo Annie alegre, aunque preocupada, parecia que estuviera yo tan mal por la forma en que me veía.  
-De verdad? Ohh... -exhalé relajada esperando a una enfermera.  
-Tranquilízate Candy, todos están bien. -En ese momento, llegó quien me atendería y Archie.  
-Todo esta bajo control, se llevaron al tipo para interrogarlo. Terry está bien, no es necesario que el declare nada.  
-Qué? Terry? Cómo que Terry?! Dónde está, le hicieron algo? -sentí ahí mismo que la presión me subía.  
-Candy, tu lo viste, estaba ahí arriba, él te salvó de que te mataran. Era Terry.- Dijo Archie convencido.- Está en la habitación de al lado, lo están revisando también.  
-No, no puede ser! - Stear se acercó en mi confusión, tomó mi cara para reaccionara en mi negación.  
-Candy,no se que viste en ese que quiso lastimar al Tío Abuelo, pero el otro, quien te lo sacó de encima, era Terry, y está al otro lado atendido por sus heridas.

Terry Grandchester me había salvado la vida...

Continuará...

* * *

OMG! D:


	11. Chapter 11

**Aloha otra vez! Aquí lo tienen, como les había dicho, mucho menos de la semana. Espero disfruten este capítulo, sigue habiendo sorpresas. Muy buenas! **

**Gracias por su paciencia, sus comentarios y porras. Un abrazo a todas y a leer!**

**Ohhhh Terry!**

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap XI

Llevo dos días encerrada en esta habitación y si bien, apenas distingo la noche del día, no me interesa demasiado. Las comidas proporcionadas me dan una idea, aunque no la hora exacta. Aveces cuento los segundos desde el desayuno que se viene como en todos los hospitales Andrew a las nueve, luego pierdo la cuenta y me doy por vencida hasta la hora de la comida. Eso me esta exasperando y procuro no pensar mucho en ello. Después de haber visto lo que ví, me desvanecí en la silla y luego de un estado somnoliento me han tenido aquí. Cuando estaban atendiéndome aturdida por lo que me habían dicho, aquella cosa salió por ese mismo pasillo custodiado por los policías. Su rostro loco no mostraba arrepentimiento, giró a verme y aún no puedo describirlo. Nadie lo vio, pero estoy segura que fue así. Grité desesperada hasta que tuvieron que tranquilizarme. No he podido dormir y siento mucho frío. El cuerpo no se calienta, castañeando por las noches cuando apenas concilio unos minutos de sueño no lo logro controlar. Eso viene por mi en las noches, durante los sueños. Fuerte su risa se escucha como eco que quiere alcanzarme sin saber de dónde puede venir, me despierto en la noche callada y tranquila. Y mi desesperación es más, porque no quiero pensar que me ha vuelto loca. Tres... Lo imaginé también? No quiere hablarme. Susurro su nombre, aveces no tanto, pues me han preguntando porque repito tanto su nombre. Si no viene tendré que gritarlo. No me contesta. No se dónde está. Lo habré perdido o nunca existió. Terry, tampoco existe? ¿Quién es Terry después de todo?

Como es posible que a una persona tan inestable como yo le hayan dado una Dirección? Se escucha algo... Es la cortina que se mueve, se desliza, no es normal... Aquí no hay viento. Me asusto y encojo los pies sobre la cama, esperando que algo suceda. Nada. Así me quedo un rato. No encuentro sentido en hacer partícipe a los que me rodean de esta ansiedad que me ha embargado. Es solo momentánea, no importa, todos necesitamos vacaciones de vez en cuando. Dos o Tres días van? La primera comida, la segunda, la tercera...

-¡Tres! Dónde estas?

Dicen que se me fue el alma. Yo solo se que fui un instrumento utilizado para cosas que no son de aquí. El escalofrío se apodera de mí de recordar la fría mano sobre mi cuello, la asfixia la revivo en mis pesadillas, un vuelco en el estómago me da y las arcadas me hacen devolver. Me da vergüenza. Hoy quise levantarme normalmente, dejar atrás este mal sueño y continuar mi vida. Me di cuenta que ya nunca sería la misma, me sentía débil. Mi cuerpo no aceptaba fácilmente la comida. Decidí seguir y empezar hablar con el personal, pero me mira escéptico. Para cuando llegó Annie y Archie, el ánimo se me había desvanecido. Solo quise dormir y olvidar todo, no quería pensar en el día en que tenga que salir de aquí y regresar allá, sola.

No se que reacción esperan que tenga. Sería mi oportunidad de irme de aquí, pero no tengo motivaciones de regresar a casa. Tampoco para quedarme. Creo que me da igual. La puerta se abre, no le pongo atención, no quiero moverme. Será mejor que no hable, de todas maneras qué importa lo que diga, nadie me creería nada.

Ignoro el momento preciso en que ella entró en mi vida haciendo un eco casi imperceptible que al paso del tiempo fui ignorando y que a estos últimos días ha llegado como el golpe de un rayo, con fuerza anticipada sobre mí. Fui testigo silencioso del cambio de su rostro, de sus maneras y costumbres. De su caligrafía. Fue cuando la oportunidad de conocer aquella criatura sublime se presentó y no quise dudar esta vez.

Todos podrían creer que Terry Grandchester lo tiene todo. No se equivocan. Quizá por eso esta vez no quise jugar a lo de siempre, me infligí un castigo por tenerlo todo. Mover la vida de Candice White para que me conociera hubiese sido impertinente. Ella pertenece muy a su mundo, uno en el que mis excentricidades no cabían. El tipo con fama de superficial y mujeriego no sería lo más adecuado para ella. Y quien sabe, quizá ella no sería totalmente de mi gusto; sería tan exigente y rígida que no congeniaríamos. ¡Para qué ensuciar un bello paisaje con la mancha de la suposición?

Sin embargo, había llegado la hora, el momento exacto en que nuestras vidas se cruzaban una y otra vez y yo ayudando mucho en eso. Fue aquella ocasión en que escuché mi nombre de su propia boca, sabía fielmente que cuando ocurriera, iba a ser mi condena, y así fue. Candy fue transformándose en la mujer prometedora la cual nunca perdí de vista, en alguien inteligente, vivaz y noble. Ninguna otra mujer que yo hubiese conocido podría igualarla. Ni en personalidad, ni en belleza. Por que Candice, lo era. A lo lejos llegué a verla con su rubia cabellera rizada suavemente sobre sus hombros desnudos en su vestido de primavera, en la inauguración de una nueva ala en el hospital, hace un año. Siempre meditativa, como si dentro de ella llevara un mundo por pensar, planes por hacer, métodos por mejorar; y yo ardía de ganas por saberlos, de ser parte de eso, o al menos, confidente de aquello. Pero no era más si no un testigo como los demás de su ensimismamiento. Cuánto dolía aveces, ver algo tan hermoso y tenerlo tan lejos, saber que quizá nunca será de uno.

Como un adolescente, como un inexperto en la materia. Como una primera vez adorando a una mujer de lejos.

Por eso no dudé en abalanzarme sobre ese sujeto que la tenía acorralada sobre el techo del Hospital. La quería matar, la tenía en sus manos. Mis puños se cerraron y como animal luché a mano limpia contra ese que se atrevía a tocarla- No sentí la sangre correr, solo quería matarlo; una fuerza descomunal me hizo moverme y así levantarlo del piso, arrojarlo y golpear hasta que mis puños sangraron. Se que no hice bien, pero lo hubiese hecho mil veces si esas veces hubiese atacado a Candy por menos de lo que hizo. Con solo insultarla hubiese sido suficiente motivo.

Solo pude tranquilizarme cuando llevaron a Candy a un lugar seguro y lejos de el, después me atendieron las heridas. Fue cundo escuché su grito. Quise correr a ella, pero un doctor de poco humor se interpuso en la puerta, yo no iba a mejorar las cosas; los escuché intentando calmarla, hasta que más enfermeras acudieron.

Candy lleva dos días sin querer hablar de lo ocurrido, se muestra aveces ausente y otras tan lúcida que pareciera no le pasa nada, pero entonces empieza hablar de un tres. Su estómago está resentido, no come mucho y tampoco duerme bien. Los doctores dicen que es solo un susto, una cuadro post-traumático a una impresión muy fuerte. No he podido verla, no tendría caso, ni si quiera me conoce. Albert ha despertado. Recuerdo haber ido a buscar a Candy y pasar primero a visitarlo, fue verlo despertar como de un sueño, aturdido al principio, enseguida los doctores lo examinaron.. Me extrañó un viento frío que se coló por la habitación de ventanas cerradas, aún con toda esa gente rondaba de un lado a otro. Algo me hizo salir al pasillo, recordé buscarla y sin más tomé el ascensor hasta el último piso, como si algo me dictara a hacerlo sin razón aparente. Fue cuando vi todo.

-Hoy parece un poco mejor, al menos ya habla. -nos explicó el Dr. Robinson a todos, siendo sus conocidos, además de una enfermera de nombre Flammy, que preguntaba todo tipo de cosas más específicas.

-Quiero entrar con usted -todos me miraron aunque al Doctor no le sorprendió mi petición, aún así, se negó.

-No tiene caso alguno, a usted no lo conoce y dudo que reaccione favorablemente.

-Solo déjeme estar. -miró a los demás que no reprocharon nada y asintió.

-Venga conmigo.

Nos encaminamos a su habitación, abrió lentamente la puerta -Quédese aquí- me indicó. Candy estaba sentada al lado de la ventana con la mirada hacia el exterior, sin que nada se observara más que el cielo azul en todo el recuadro. Sus manos descansaban en su regazo y estaba extremadamente tranquila, como si se hubiese dado por vencida en algo, ni siquiera se giró al sentarse su colega a su lado, en otra silla.

-Candy, buenos días. -ella no contestó, o lo fue su suspiro.- Cómo se siente? -tardaron unos segundo en silencio. Yo quería ir a ella, desesperadamente. Froté con mi palma mi barba a medio crecer. -Si me escucha, deme una señal. - ella volteó pudiéndole apreciar el perfil

-Cansada.

-Es normal, no se preocupe- su mirada se perdió un momento- Está consciente de que lleva aquí dos días sin regresar a casa? -ella se encogió de hombros, no le importaba- Tiene que volver con los suyos. - la respiración se agitó súbitamente, estoy seguro que luchó por controlarla, porque mientras el Dr. hablaba de su situación ella empezó a respirar más profundamente, hasta conseguir normalizarse. Ella misma era su consuelo.

-No quiero tomar medicamentos para volver a hacer lo que era normal para mí.

-No es necesario.

-No puedo, no ahora. Lo intento. Pero recordar... duele. Aquí -se señaló el inicio del estómago con un rostro totalmente angustiado, no soportaba verla así. El médico se puso de pie.

-Es su decisión, quedarse aquí o luchar allá afuera, por qué hay gente que le espera.

Caminó a la salida y ella se quedó ahí, de nuevo, como desconectada, quería hablarle yo y convencerla mejor.

-Vamos afuera -no quise quitar la mirada de ella, pero me sacó

-Esta muy mal?

-Hay un gran avance, aunque no me lo crea. Ahora podría presentar solo un cuadro de depresión y los síntomas físicos de un desorden nervioso, pero todo esta en su mente.

-Doctor...- le paré pensativo antes de que ser marchara.

-Dígame

-Si ella realmente hubiese visto algo muy impactante, sería solo su mente?

-Estuvo a punto de morir, sea lo que haya visto, es una impresión muy fuerte. No se a qué más se refiera. -Quise explicarme, pero no tenía fundamento, lo deje ir.

-Gracias.

Tendría que encontrar una forma de sacarla de todo esto. Con o sin ayuda.

-Es una pena que Candy no haya estado presente en la operación de Melina -se lamentaba Annie, comíamos los cuatro en el comedor del Hospital. Giraba la taza de te impacientemente entre sus manos

-Se hubiese puesto muy contenta- comentó Stear.

-Terry... Terry.

-Sí, los estoy escuchando. - alcé mi vista para notar que se se miraban entre sí

-Tu conocías a Candy antes de todo esto, verdad? -indagó Archie

-La conozco -aclaré el tiempo conjugado con énfasis- que ella no se ha muerto.

-Oh, no, claro que no, nadie dijo eso.

-Disculpen, -no me salieron las palabras, no podía explicarlo, estaba confundido - Voy ir por ahí, no tardo.-Ellos entendieron y antes de que dejara el edificio recibí una llamada de Albert que me detuvo.

-Cómo va todo?

-Mejorando, creo. Hoy ordenó su propio cuarto. No quiere ver a nadie y no la pueden enviar a casa.

-Estás con ella?

-Iba de salida, no lo soporto, estoy a punto de estallar. No me dejan intentarlo.

-No le dejes sola. Así como nadie me dejó a mí. Ella no lo sabrá, pero cuando decida salir de ahí, estará alguien esperándola.

-Tú sabías que estábamos aquí?

-No. Pero en algún grado estaba seguro que sería imposible deshacerme de mis sobrinos y del insoportable Granchusco.

-Necesito alivio y tu quieres hacerme enojar. -rió al otro lado de la línea

-Esta es una orden, Terry. No la dejes ir. Ve ahora mismo con ella y deja de lamentarte por lo que no tienes. Trabaja en lo que puedes obtener, carajo. Me voy, viene una enfermera a atenderme los vendajes, y quiero un poco de privacidad. -colgó, eso había sido muy raro. Así era Albert, no es la clase de amigo que te dan una palmada en la espalda y te dejan hablar diciendo que todo irá bien. Dice las cosas con alegorías y cosas raras, con un plan y diciendo la verdad. Miré mi camino recorrido desde la recepción hasta los elevadores y regresé. Ahora yo tenía un plan en mente.

Me recargué en la pared de enfrente de esa puerta, cruzado de brazos esperando reaccionara. Me quedé veinte minutos hasta que estuve a punto de irme, pero entonces, debajo de la puerta reapareció la nota que había deslizado con un plumón con un simple "Soy Terry, te acuerdas de mí?". La nota estaba doblada y con respuesta.

"Si, Granchusco"

"No te voy a dejar sola, Candance" , contesté. Esta vez solo tardó cinco minutos

"No volveré a ser la misma"

"Tienes razón. Cada día eres más fuerte, nunca serás la misma de ayer"

"Esto es diferente"

"Por qué no sales?" -el papel empezaba a llenarse

"Miedo"

"Te prometo que no pasara nada" Tardó más minutos en contestar, después de una fluida respuesta. Era una pena que solo tuviera ese pedazo de papel, al menos para volverle a decir otra cosa.

"Gracias"

"Descansa"

"Vendrás?

"Solo si tu quieres"

Fueron solo dos palabras las que me hicieron sonreír y saber que nada se había perdido. Salí de ahí con el papel doblado en mi bolsillo y una frase anhelante para la mañana siguiente.

"Sí. Quiero"

Ven arriba. Qué esperas? Ven

Desperté sabiendo que la voz venía de muy cerca, solo estaría soñando, obviamente. Pero había sido tan real... Me levanté de mi cama en la madrugada a tomar agua y ya sin poder dormir, fui a la terraza de mi habitación, sin prender la luz. La noche era fresca y a lo lejos las luces aglomeradas de la ciudad aún estaban encendidas.

Paz, sentí paz.

A-rri-ba.

Arriba de qué?

Pues de todo!

Qué?

Conversaba conmigo mismo, pero de forma diferente, simplemente se me ocurrían las respuesta. Esto era normal. Tenía alguna duda y en el fondo algo me contestaba, tenía la certeza de qué era lo correcto. Ahora, solo mi mente repetía: Arriba.

Me senté en uno de los sillones y eche mi cabeza atrás, cerrando los ojos y visualizando a Candy, pero como un borrón, se me fue de la mente y creo que empecé a quedarme dormido. Me visualicé... Arriba de... un edificio. Arriba. El viento en la cara, el fresco aroma de los árboles, en la noche. Muy alto, en la cima... El vaso que cayó de mis manos rompiéndose en el piso me despertó de un salto.

-Arriba, claro! Cómo no lo pensé antes!

Sin importar el desorden que había dejado en el piso, me di una ducha rápidamente para pensar más claro, solo esperaba que amaneciera para ir a mi encuentro con Candy y llevar a cabo otro plan. Esto tenía que funcionar o lo arruinaba por completo.

Tuve que distraerme en el corporativo Andrew un rato, luego camino al Hospital hubiese querido comprarle algo para llevarle, pero ni siquiera podría entregárselo. Nuevamente me escabullí a su pasillo, era aún temprano. Mi corazón dió un vuelco cuando ya debajo de la puerta, aparecía una nota hecha con una servilleta desechable limpia.

"Buenos días", decía. Me sentè en el piso sacando el lapicero del saco.

"Cómo dormiste?"

"Mal"

"Intenta pensar en mí. Soy tan aburrido que te daría sueño"

"Al menos me entretengo"

"Cómo?"

"Pensando en ti"

"Esta noche también pensé en ti."

"En una revancha"

"También"

"Hoy trataré de darle los buenos días a las enfermeras y contestar sus preguntas" - esta vez, la deslizó muy despacio.

"Míralas a los ojos. Alguien viene. Regresaré"

Dí vuelta por el pasillo, encontré justo a quien iba a buscar, a Flammy, su amiga enfermera vestida de civil. Con el ceño fruncido me saludó. Se metió a la habitación de Candy y después de unos momentos salió, fue cuando la intercepté para contarle mi plan. En un principio se negó rotundamente y ni yo podía darle una razón válida para que confiara en mí.

-Sólo necesito sacarla un momento. -se negaba

-Yo no trabajo aquí, si se enteran que he tomado una llave, mi carrera...

-No será usted quien la robe, seré yo y yo me haré responsable. Solo necesito que me diga dónde la guardan, facilíteme esto, por favor.

-Lo que va hacer es muy arriesgado, si usted no va estar ahí para apoyarla, no se comprometa, no se meta en esto.

-Estaré, se lo aseguro. Es lo que más quiero. Si funciona, lo habremos resuelto.

-Y si no? que pasa si no?

-Asumiré.

-No, no, no es nada más eso. Es Candy, no entiende -Flammy se frotó el puente de su nariz, cansado de los lentes pesados.

-Por que es Candy es que estoy desesperado por tratarlo todo

-De dónde salió usted?

-Lo hará? -aceptó pesadamente

-Tendrá que ser en la madrugada, y yo estaré merodeando. Mas vale que no se equivoque. Mi carrera y Candy penden de esto.

-Es usted una gran amiga.

Antes de irme, pase a dejarle a Candy una nota

"Esta noche vendré, seré yo quien abra la puerta, no te asustes"

"ADONDE VAMOS?" -su letra era rápida

"Confía en mí. Podrías?

"Por qué tendría que hacerlo?"

"Te he PROMETIDO que no te dejaré, pero tienes que permitirme llevarte"

"De acuerdo"

-Te has enamorado, Terry.

-Me preocupa

-Y te has enamorado

-Pierdo tiempo negándotelo, Albert, tu lo sabes. Lo sabes todo no?

-No, nada de eso -se quejó de en su cama de un malestar en la costilla con su cuerpo vendado - de ser así hubiese visto de donde salió esa condenada vaca en el camino.

-Después de recuperarte serás el comentario más oportuno en las fiestas de gala.

-Hubiese preferido un león, que una vaca lechera

-No sabes lo que dices.

-Si, lo se. Todos por aquí me quieren

-Recordé que hablas mucho -rodé los ojos.

-De verdad crees que funcione esto que harás?

-Espero que sí. -miró su reloj

-Es hora. Vete ya a realizar tu sueño, soñador. Ella estará esperándote. Ve por mi Directora General y obtén a tu mujer.

Minutos más tarde estacionaba el auto cerca del edificio, pasé inadvertido por el guardia habiéndome puesto una bata blanca hasta antes de la recepción de ese piso. Flammy me encontró asintiendo en lo que habíamos quedado.

-Se me ha caído la llave, de acuerdo? Estoy de visita, pero te tendré vigilado -aseveró con ojos duros y autoritarios.

Caminé a la habitación y abrí la puerta, en penumbras escuché su voz temerosa y somnolienta.

-Tres?

-Tres qué? -Fui a su cama, saqué una venda para tapar sus ojos, de saber a dónde iríamos no aceptaría.- Soy Terry. No se de qué hablas, Candy pero ya un día me lo contarás.

-Terry? Terry! -susurró entusiasmada, cuando la alcé en mis brazos con la manta, los suyos me rodearon fuertemente, nuestros cuerpos se encontraban por primera vez y fue una calidez indescriptible. Su tierno cuerpo se entregaba en un abrazo a mí, confiando completamente; me sentí bendecido por eso. Tomamos el elevador mientras le hablaba para distraerla

-Dormías?

-No pude dormir pensando que vendrías. -era su voz apenas perceptible.

-Candy ...quiero decirte algo.-su silencio me otorgó la palabra- Pero no ahora.

-Está bien - sentí otro apretón de sus brazos, acogiéndose a mí.

Llegamos al lugar planeado, ahí, donde todo había sucedido. Inmediatamente una buena sensación nos recibió, fue como si algo ahí nos esperara, y a la vez, sentía que dijera que era bueno estar ahí.

-Terry

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No si te quedas conmigo.

Continuará...


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola mis niñas preciosas! Uff! este capítulo me costó! sabía que este es casi el final, no podía creerlo. Gracias por su paciencia y comentarios, a todas y cada una, no se me olvidan. Misma dinámica. Pubico hoy y el miércoles el siguiente y ¡último! cap.**

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap XII

Los brazos de Terry me encerraron cálidamente con seguridad, aferrándome a ellos sentí que avanzábamos entre la fresca brisa de la noche. Sus pasos se detuvieron para bajarme y ponerme delante de él. Quitó la venda de mis ojos y me ví de nuevo sobre la azotea del hospital; el miedo quiso invadirme y mi cuerpo luchó por correr de ahí, el aire empezaba a quemarme la garganta, pero Terry me detuvo por los hombros, al instante, mi respiración se tranquilizó cuando desde atrás, sus brazos de nuevo me rodearon fuertemente sin lastimarme, su rostro aún si verlo se apoyaba cerca del mío, hablándome claramente.

-No temas, estoy aquí. Esa tarde no pasó nada, nadie te hizo algo que te afectara, olvídalo. Estás aquí de nuevo y nadie te dañará. Me sientes, Candy? Soy Terry, estoy contigo.

Mis lágrimas cayeron una a una sobre mis propias manos que sujetaban sus antebrazos sobre mi pecho, conmocionada por aquella realidad. Dejé que a lo que le temía me golpeara, pero nunca apareció. Era libre de temores y si confiaba, no habría algo que nos dañara. Ni a mí, ni a Terry. Tenía que confiar, era la única salida. El agua de mis ojos empañó mi vista, luego al parpadear como un nítido cristal divisé la ciudad encendida en total silencio. Solo el aire nos acariciaba haciendo su particular sonido alrededor. Suspiré profundamente a las palabras de Terry que se repetían en suaves susurros en mi oído.

-Permíteme cuidarte Candy. Déjame estar contigo.

Acerqué mis labios a sus antebrazos para acariciarlo con ellos, asintiendo levemente. En ese momento, Tres apareció aunque no lo ví, sabía estaba delante de mí. Había cumplido su promesa.

_Siempre las cumplo. No podías ver a Terry aún. _

¿Dónde estabas?

_Aquí. Yo no puedo separarme de ti, y tu aquí te quedaste. En esa habitación no permitías que yo entrara_.

Lo siento tanto… Pensé por un momento que te habías ido, ese día…

_¿Quién crees que envió a los refuerzos?_

¿A Terry?

Los policías. Sabes, Terry es más listo de lo que tú crees, es un humano demasiado perceptible a las señales. Es un don.

¿Volveré a verte?

Sentí su sonrisa y eso me dio la respuesta.

_Siempre contigo, Candy. Siempre. _

Su presencia se desvaneció en la ráfaga del aire que pasó en ese instante, Terry respiraba pacíficamente, podía sentirlo a mi espalda, sin soltarme, protegiéndome.

-¿Estás lista? –le escuché, memoricé su fragancia y asentí. Giré a el, en la oscuridad solo logré percibir su leve sonrisa que se torcía amablemente, me abracé a el rodeándole el torso y mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Un momento así, deseaba que fuera siempre así. Rato después me volvió a cargar para regresar a la recámara. Mi cuerpo pudo descansar en cuanto me depositó en la cama y cubriéndome, alcancé el sueño.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la luz provocada de una cortina que se abrió, me giré para abrirlos a otro punto, en la mesa del lado contrario a la cama, un jarrón de flores blancas.

-Es hora, dormilona –la voz de Flammy jugaba hasta jalarme la cobija.- Se que tienes demasiado sueño, pero tienes que desayunar, esperemos que hoy te den alta, vamos, vamos.

Confundida reconstruí todo lo que había pasado, allá arriba, con Terry con Tres. Ese par de días horrorosos, sin comer ni dormir, divagando y perdiendo la cordura. El olor del desayuno me hizo incorporme aún tallándome los ojos. Flammy acercándome la placa del desayuno, se sentó sobre mi cama esperando por mi respuesta.

-Qué esperas, perezosa, que te lo dé en la boca?

-Quién eres? Ah, la dama de hierro del piso tres, Flammy

-Tu humor no se ha ido, me tranquiliza.

-Tengo que comérmelo todo? –Flammy que había tomado un tríptico que venía con la comida, acerca del contenido, subió su vista a mí- Esta bien, está bien. Ni yo como tanto cuando estoy sana.

-Pues deberías!

Empecé a comer la omelette y con ello la cantidad de verduras al vapor que le acompañaba. Para mi sorpresa, mi hambre le empezó a devorar.

–Calma, no queremos que te ahogues. La tenías atrasada eh? –tomé el pan y empecé con el caldo.

-Esto esta bueno!

-Come y luego hablas, y despacio, la comida no va salir corriendo, aunque con esa velocidad, la estas asustando.

-Me recupero y lo primero que haces es venir a gritarme y criticarme – sorbí otras cucharadas y luego un trago a la leche- Llego a la conclusión en que así demuestras tu cariño.

-Mejor mantén la boca ocupada comiendo

-Flammy me quiere –con mi rodilla empecé a molestarla, ella rodó los ojos y se levantó para abrir más aún la cortina, el sol entró por completo en toda la habitación. –Termínate la gelatina, todos dejan la gelatina. –dí un mordisco a la manzana justo cuando pensaba en dejarla. – Vístete, hoy queremos que te den de alta.

-Sí, eso sí te escuché –ella por fín sonrió ampliamente cuando recordó algo

-Melina está recuperándose exitosamente de la operación.

-¡Melina! Cómo la pude dejar?

-Su papá estuvo con ella, ambos estuvieron con ella en todo momento, aún no se han separado de su hija.

-Eso me da mucho gusto. ¿Qué dice ella?

-Está feliz. Sabe que su pierna estaba teniendo una mala posición y prometió portarse y cuidarse bien. Quiere ser atleta.

-De verdad? Todo salió más que bien –bostecé

-Ahh.. que contigo, ya te dio sueño otra vez.

-Es el mal del puerco.

-Mal de tus ocho cuartos! Aun no tocas la gelatina.

-Ay, de haber sabido que ibas a tratarme como una mamá, pido que me adoptes desde los quince!

-A tus quince, yo iba a la escuela aún.

-Sí, sí, hazte la chiquita. –me levanté de la cama, sentí un leve mareo y hasta que me sentí segura me levanté con la fruta en la mano. Caminé para buscar mis cosas, volví a ver las rosas blancas.

-Las trajo Terry muy de mañana

-Terry? –las acaricié y sentí mi corazón achicarse, iba a llorar, segura que sí, mis labios empezaron a temblar, y aquí íbamos, las lágrimas salieron, ¡otra vez!

-Qué tienes? –una Flammy preocupada se acercó, ella no sabía lidiar con estas situaciones.

-Es… es que… Nadie antes me había regalado flores. –ahora si la había puesto en problemas, torpemente acaricio mi brazo mirándolas para no verme a mí ahí, echa un drama

-Eh.. de veras? –asentí con la palma en mi boca- pues… Entonces deberías llevártelas, mira, yo te las llevo, dónde las quieres, en la oficina o en tu casa? Candy, ya no llores. –palpó mi espalda y me atrajo a ella en un abrazo consolador.

El ruido se escuchó desde el pasillo, sin tocar la puerta, Annie, Archie y Stear entraron con risas, flores y globos. En cuanto nos vieron, Annie se acercó.

-Las flores –dijo Flammy, ella las miró y entendió

-Ohhh! Tus primeras flores, fue Terry? –limpió mis lágrimas sonriendo. –Son las primeras flores que le envían!

-Annie, no es necesario que todos lo sepan –dije avergonzada

-Yo no escuché nada –guiñó Archie

-Yo tampoco. Es más, puedes decir que las mías son las primeras –ofreció Stear, su hermano puso los ojos en blanco negando

-Atrás hermano, Terry te ha ganado. –Todos reímos y Annie empezó a ayudar para recoger mis cosas.

-Claro, claro, yo solo bromeaba, no me habrás tomado en serio, verdad Candy? Por que soy muy solicitado

-Mentiroso Stear

-De veras. Flammy, eres soltera? –ésta se sorprendió y luego entrecerró los ojos cruzando los brazos.

-Tengo una amiga que vendrá de Florida, necesita quien la guíe, es maestra. Quizá tú necesitas alguien normal que te baje de esa nube de inventor de historias.

-Yo? –Stear se sonrojó, y ahí cayó toda su máscara.

-Sí tu. Te la voy a presentar, se llama Patty. Pero ten cuidado, la tratas mal solo un poco, y te la verás conmigo. Te estaré vigilando.

-Debes temerle. –Aseguré.- Lo dice en serio.

-A todo esto, donde está Terry?

-Trabajando, Annie –contestó su novio

-¡Bueno! Vamos a festejar muchos éxitos esta noche, vamos ir a cenar en tu honor, qué te parece Candy?

-Me parece buena idea, hace mucho no salimos y ahora será muy diferente. – Todos ya tenían confianza, ya se habían conocido.

-Yo me retiro, tengo que llegar al hospital, voy atrasada.

-Flammy, te esperamos a ti también, no faltes. –ella sonrió agradeciendo ser incluida.- Nos veremos en casa de Candy a las seis.

-Haré lo posible, gracias.

-Espera, enfermera Flammy! – pidió Stear- Eres muy altruista y te apasiona tu trabajo, verdad? –ella me miró a mí confundida.

-Sí, lo es. Y es demasiado modesta además para decirlo.

-Tengo un tío que te puede interesar. También tú necesitas alguien diferente que te baje de esa nube de exigencia, un viajecito a África te puede relajar. Qué dices? Lo tratas bien y todos contentos. También te estaría vigilando, es mi tío favorito.

-Barbero –susurró Archie.

-Te atreves, Flammy?

-No lo sé. Quizá sí, quizá no. Todo depende si el puede seguirme el ritmo –Flammy guiñó un ojo coquetamente para irse y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-Este proyecto ya se hizo.

Nos fuimos a casa después de todo el papeleo que se tenía que hacer, una revaloración de los médicos, ellos esperaron hasta el último momento para dejarme sana y salva. En cuanto vi mi cama de nuevo empecé a bostezar y caí rendida hasta que Annie me despertó.

-Candy, estás bien?

-Eh..? –me acomodé mejor, entre abrí los ojos y ella sonrió, muy arreglada con una diadema azul en su cabeza.

-Estás más que dormida.

-Qué hora es?

-Las siete.

-Las siete? –traté de levantarme, pero mi cuerpo estaba más que pesado.- cuanto llevan esperándome?

-No, no, descansa. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día, Flammy nos dijo que es normal, no dormiste ni comiste nada bien estos días.

-Pero ustedes, la cena.

-Nada de eso, todos lo entendemos. Solo toma algo –me acercó un vaso de leche y un emparedado que hizo que comiera

-No debería causar muchas molestias.

-Eres nuestra amiga y ellos también están empezando a quererte. Flammy ha sido muy cuidadosa, ha estado al pendiente de tus cuidados.

-Está abajo? Cómo lo hizo, sus horarios…

-Aprendió a delegar, a soltar la rienda. Tiene asistentes y debe aprender a confiar en ellas. Solo así pudo tener tiempo para ti.

-También está Terry?

-Sí, y se ve muy guapo si me lo preguntas.

-Cómo es?

-Guapo. Es todo lo que te puedo decir, tienes que verlo tú. ¿Quieres que suba?

-No, no... Mira que fachas tengo, me daría mucha pena, apenas si puedo ponerme en pie, quiero que me vea en mejores condiciones, por favor. Dile que le agradezco que esté aquí.

-Esta bien, no me gusta la idea, pero ¡está bien! Tu mandas. No entiendo muy bien como te has enamorado de alguien que nunca le has visto, pero… Suele pasar.

-Yo tampoco lo podría explicar. Oh.. ahora de la emoción no podré pegar ojo.

-No, ahora dices eso, pero luego estarás cabeceando en la cena y no querrás babear el saco de Terry.

Como lo dijo, ni siquiera escuché que se fueran, ya había vuelto a dormir.

Me despertaron los ruidos de la planta baja, seguramente Annie había usado su llave de repuesto; la cama ya me reclamaba fuera de ella, mi cansancio ya no estaba y estirándome me levanté para tomar una ducha. Los cantares de Annie acompañaban a su ir y venir por la cocina, era un lunes por la mañana. Me arreglé para bajar rápidamente y ayudarle cuando una visión me detuvo en seco. Un hombre alto de traje gris y de espaldas miraba por el ventanal, tenía las manos en sus bolsillos, su cabello era oscuro, aunque no muy recortado. Me acerqué lentamente hasta que el giró a mí y pude ver su rostro. Un rostro bastante familiar. Dejó que me acercara por mi cuenta, estuve tan cerca luego de el que con facilidad alcanzó con su brazo mi cintura, me sonrió de una forma tan espectacular que empecé a sonrojarme. No, el no era idéntico a Tres. Supe que era Terry, el tenía una gama diferente en sus hermosos ojos azules, su mar era tranquilo y amoroso, su piel contaba con una barba bien recortada, algunos lunares casi imperceptibles, su sonrisa formaba una adorable arruga en uno de los lados de su comisura, porque era sincera, pícara, hasta arrogante, como me lo imaginaba que era. Sus brazos tenían esa calidez que sentí aquella noche, protectores y firmes. Su aroma, el mismo. Su cabello estaba peinado impecable. El era Terry y no Tres, aunque el parecido era sorprendente, podía reconocer las diferencias. Terry era el hombre del cual me había enamorado irremediablemente. Acerqué mi mano a su rostro.

-Terry… -lo abracé efusivamente echándole los brazos sobre su cuello, el alzándome levemente.

-No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo esperé por esto. –Su voz se incrustó en mi corazón.

-No más que yo –dije emocionada, con nuestros corazones latiendo desesperadamente.

-No, yo más. –lo enfrenté a regañadientes, no sabía si quería más estar abrazada a el, o más volver a ver su rostro.

-Esta vez, te daré la razón. Sólo esta vez, Granchusco. –sonrió tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Señorita Candance. –Y con esto, se acercó suavemente para tomar mis labios con los suyos, besarme como un hombre lo hace a una mujer que quiere proteger, cuidar, amar. Sentí su amor en esa caricia, su lealtad y lo entregado que podría ser. Terry me besaba y todo mi cuerpo respondía a una nueva ilusión, acompañada de esta realidad, a la que ahora estaba abrazada, sin que importara nada más que esta realización, a este preciso y justo momento en que nuestras vidas tuvieron que cruzarse para encontrarse y no querer más separarse.

-Cielos, eres aún más hermosa de cómo te imaginaba –dijo sin abrir los ojos, cerca de mi boca, acaricié su cabello y el empezó a oler el mío, besándolo, abrazados en medio de la sala.

-Yo no se que decir.

-Di que quieres estar conmigo, con eso basta por hoy, mañana querré que me quieras como yo a ti.

-Yo ya te quiero.

-Entonces mañana querré más.

-¡Y lo tendrás, siempre, siempre! –besé su rostro, poniéndome de puntillas, riéndome por la locura

-No quiero interrumpir, pero no me gusta irme sin despedirme –se oyó a Annie, dejando el mandil y la mesa puesta. Este Granchusco resulta que no sabe hacer nada en la cocina, Candy, tendrás que enseñarlo.

-Ella vino y quise estar aquí cuando despertaras.

-Ayer lo primero que vi fueron tus rosas, y hoy a ti. –nos vimos interminablemente hasta que Annie interrumpió otra vez.

-No sé si dejarlos solo, de verdad. Pero ya qué, tengo que ir a la galería a trabajar. Los dejo –se acercó a despedirse rápidamente.

Desayunamos juntos y el decidió quedarse todo el día ahí, a platicar, a ponernos al día, como una primera cita y no primera cita. Algo raro pero ideal para nosotros. Llamó al despacho para avisar que no estaría disponible. Creo que Albert era cómplice, porque no puso ningún pero.

Los días pasaron rápidamente, yo me había incorporado al Hospital de nuevo, ahora con mi nuevo cargo, Albert no perdió tiempo en recuperaciones, desde su cama en su mansión había firmado los papeles, estaban listos cuando fuimos a visitarlo.

-Cuéntenme las buenas noticias, cuándo va a ser la boda?

-Este Andrew en ese accidente se le botó una canica y ahora anda de un bromista –dijo Terry disculpándose. Albert se veía bastante repuesto, aún con los vendajes en cama.

-La vi cerca, eso debe contarme de algo. ¿Están listos los papeles, George? –El hombre elegante a su lado acercó una mesilla rodante acoplada para tenerla enfrente, junto con algunas carpetas de piel.

-No juegues, viejo. Primero recupérate, no traje a Candy para que firmara papeles, ella viene a verte.

-Sí, podemos hacerlo otro día, de verdad, no hay prisa.-Albert negó buscando en los papeles

-Al cuerno con eso, quiero que firmes ya, antes de que se me atraviese otra vaca o me caiga una encima aquí mismo. Lee.

-Los años te hacen más impertinente y senil –bromeó Terry

-Senil un demonio! A mis treinta y dos años…

-Treinta y dos? Te creía menor.

-Son los viajes, me rejuvenecen, Candy.

-Eso y en el ataúd frío en el que se duerme.

-Ustedes son imposibles, voy a leer todo esto.

-Que te calles Granchusco, ella va a leer el contrato y el oficio.

-Parecen hermanos peleándose.

Ahora caminaba del brazo de Terry por el pasillo del Hospital, las cosas iban ir mejor.

-Quiero que conozcas a Melina, es una gran niña, fue mi inspiración.

-Inspiración para qué, pecosa?

-Sshh ya te diré. –entramos a su recámara, su piernita vendada y ella jugando con su oso Héctor.

-Candy! Y yo que pensé que ya ni ibas a venir a verme.

-No podía dejar de venir. Quiero que conozcas a alguien, el es Terry. Terry, ella es Melina, una niña muy valiente.

-Hola Melina

-Hola. ¿Eres su novio? –lo miró boquiabierta

-Sí, lo soy. Soy el novio de Candy –y se oyó tan bonito de sus labios y de su voz, que casi me derrito.

-Eres muy guapo! Casi, casi como Héctor. Héctor es un oso muy guapo, pero aún no tiene osita. Mira. –enseñó su juguete a Terry y éste lo tomó

-Démosle tiempo a que encuentre una novia, debe de ser una muy especial para el.

-Si, verdad? –lo volvió a tomar y sentar junto a ella. – Debe salir porque siempre esta conmigo.

-Cómo te sientes, Melina? La operación salió muy bien, vas a poder jugar como antes.

-Me duele poquito, y me da mucha comezón pero me la tengo que aguantar. Mi ángel siempre me acompañó y nunca me deja, así que me distrae.

-Tu ángel? –preguntó Terry

-Sí, tu no tienes? Oh, ya sé, no lo ves.

-No, no lo veo, pero tengo uno. Así le llamo a esa vocecita que luego me dice lo que esta bien y está mal y siempre debemos hacerle caso.

-Cuando crezca ya no lo voy a ver?

-Pero siempre lo podrás escuchar. Eso es mejor a nada.

-Melina, Terry no te parece conocido?

-No. –el me miró confundido.

-Segura? –entrecerró los ojitos y se trató de acercar.

-¡¿Es un actor?! –Terry rió haciendo que ella también.

-No soy un actor.

-Pues no se, entonces, no, a nadie. Eres guapo como un actor, debes convertirte en uno, así saldrías en la tele y Candy también.

-Lo pensaré, la haré protagonista de mis películas.

-Eso estaría bien.

-Ay Melina, tus ideas siempre son las mejores. Un pajarito me dijo que quieres convertirte en atleta, para correr mucho.

-No, ya no. Ahora quiero ser doctora, como tu y como los que me operaron. Así podré componer a todos los niños que ya no puedan jugar, así como cuando compongo a Héctor cuando se rompe.

-Eso es muy generoso, - dije muy conmovida, Terry me abrazó como apoyo- vas a ser una gran doctora.

-Si!

El doctor Johnson llegó para avisarnos que tenía que descansar, era la hora de la siesta de Melina y tuvimos que salir.

-Melina es mi inspiración para un proyecto –le platiqué a Terry.

-Y cuál es ese proyecto.

-Ya lo verás, lo vine pensando en ella, mientras necesitaba observación me di cuenta que muchos papás trabajan, o no pueden mantenerse cerca del hospital como quisieran, algunos no tienen los recursos. Los niños necesitan cuidados, será algo más que una guardería.

-Manos a la obra, desarrolla el proyecto y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda.

-Gracias Terry, esa era la idea, quiero hacerlo contigo.

-Cuenta con ello. –se detuvo en el solitario pasillo para abrazarme por la cintura, sonreírme y besarme.

-Oye Terry… -lo abracé después de su delicioso beso.

-Sí?

-Yo te amo.

-Y yo también te amo.

¿Fin?

* * *

**Dedicado a ustedes, que esperaban ansiosamente a que estos dos se vieran cara a cara.**

**No se pierdan la siguiente publicación!**


	13. Chapter 13 Final

**Hola chicas, regreso para traerles ya el último capítulo de este Fic. Quiero agradecer a todas ustedes que me leyeron. Sus comentarios, teorías, emociones y risas.**

**Arita**

**Aseret**

**Azul Grandchester**

**Black dyan 12**

**Candicita 1998**

**Candy 20086**

**CONNY DE GRANDCHESTER**

**cyt**

**chrisK**

**Darling eveling**

**Edeny Grandchester**

**Edith Mendoza**

**EVAGRANDCHESTER**

**gianny 17**

**golondrina 1201**

**gore 15**

**Gris**

** .524**

**Guest (en el cap 8, dudo sea tu nick xD)**

**Hillary**

**Inyel 30**

**Ivett 71**

**Jari**

**lucero**

**Lulu**

**LUZ RICO**

**Mia Londoo**

**rosa blanca 12**

**saragranchester**

**Saraoli**

**TATIANA**

**teerryytiinaa**

**VARP02**

**Vere Canedo**

**Yut Grandchester**

**A todas ustedes, si se me pasó alguna, sorry! Quiza alguen haya repetido, ya que se que aveces se puede entrar como invitado o con la cuenta. En verdad, fue asombroso estar aquí con una historia larga.**

**Tengo otro proyecto en mente, esta será una adaptación, pero no se preocupen, como no es algo de un libro no será algo como copy+paste. Esto es algo muy especial que varias amigas me han animado a hacer. Las circunstancias se adecuarán a nuestros personajes favoritos, ojalá pueda seguir contando con su apoyo =)**

**Mientras tanto, seguiré subiendo los mini fics que ya había empezado a publicar y pausé por Angel Rebelde.**

**Sin más, les dejo para que disfruten. Un abrazo bien fuerte a cada una, espero las siga leyendo a ustedes en el futuro!**

* * *

El Ángel Rebelde

By Alexa Bauder

Cap XII

No podía creer lo que a continuación Annie haría. Se había tomado bastante en serio las tradiciones Andrew para la boda; todo el clan la adoraba y por supuesto, Archie era el primero en sentirse orgulloso de ella. Trabajé bastante para recuperar el tiempo perdido, el proyecto estaba en su etapa final y un fin de semana en la Mansión Lakewood fue suficiente para vivir con mi amiga su tan esperada boda.

-¿Estás segura de esto?

-Sí, no es para tanto, es solo una tradición, ni siquiera andaré por el pueblo.

-Tu no participarás, verdad Candy? Dime que no. –Terry preocupado por ver que yo acompañaba a Annie con la urna en manos, quería asegurarse de que yo no recibiera ningún beso a cambio de monedas que depositarían en la misma.

-No, Terry, ya te dije que solo la novia cambia besos por buenos deseos.

-No se por qué tienen que ser besos. –Archie refunfuñó cruzando los brazos en la esquina de un sillón, en la estancia elegante de aquella Mansión, cuando todas las mujeres del clan lo tachaban de aguafiestas. "Es una tradición!" decían. Era una forma de que el pueblo participaba en cooperación para la nueva pareja. Aunque los Andrew estaba claro que disfrutaban de riquezas, eran muy propios de las tradiciones y la familia. La Tía Elroy, por principio estaba a cargo de esos detalles y veía de manera emocionada a Annie, con sus padres provenientes de una familia medianamente reconocida. Por fin podía conocerla y saber a qué se refería Terry cuando nos habíamos "conocido", aquella ocasión en que me comparaba con una dulce Tía Elroy, a modo de sarcasmo por supuesto. Elroy tenía el semblante de una mujer dura y estricta, pero en su interior guardaba un inmenso cariño por sus sobrinos y nietos, era ella la mayor descendiente directa de tan respetado apellido y desde joven lo supo. Albert Andrew siendo huérfano era entonces, el heredero de tan grande responsabilidad.

Exhalé viendo la caja adornada de palomas y motivos maritales en mis manos una vez más, mientras volvían a discutir el recorrido por el jardín en una segunda fiesta. La primera había sido un día antes, como anfitriona la madre de Annie, en un pequeño chalet donde se hospedaron al menos un día para hacer válida la tradición junto a las damas y los regalos para los novios.

-¿En qué piensas Candy? –la voz de Terry y su abrazo me hizo regresar. -Veía todas las frases amables escritas en la caja por las damas, familiares y amigas.

-¿Quieres una caja como ésta? –Asentí sin pensarlo, lo miré.

-No, no. No es eso. –El me sonrió como el sólo lo hacía conmigo, entendiéndome.

-Tendrás más que eso, te doy mi promesa.

-Vámonos Candy, -avisó Annie- Archie se encela por su propia familia, no soporta no ser el centro de atención. –sonrió llevándome afuera, viendo por último a Terry, que se quedaba en el quicio de la puerta con Archie.

Por la tarde recomendé a Annie que descansara, la caja estaba llena, tanto por billetes reales y de broma, cheques, dulces y vales. Archie terminó divirtiéndose también, y desde hoy se había ido con los chicos a su despedida de soltero.

-Te ves hermosa, Candy – Repetía Annie cuando ante el espejo, forzaba a mi vestido no arrugarse y hacer que los mechones de la frente permanecieran en su lugar, la vi a través del espejo y tomé su mano para jalarla al protagonismo- De qué hablas, Annie, hoy tú eres más hermosa que todas, eres la novia; mírate sin que te eches a llorar otra vez. – Hizo como le pedí y sus ojos se alegraron aun más- No, no, no empieces otra vez! Esta vez no voy hacerlo contigo, aguanta, estamos a minutos de que salgas por esa puerta y le des el sí a Archie.

-Y así quieres tranquilizarme!

-Mejor lo dejamos así, de todas formas, ahí junto a el, terminarás de llorar toda. Pero aún así, seguirás viéndote hermosa, estás feliz. –Ella asintió relajándose más, hizo un esfuerzo y dejó que su sonrisa hiciera el resto. -Fue una gran idea haber invitado a Patty, se ha acoplado a la ciudad muy bien.

-Aunque ella haya recibido dos invitaciones, una mía y la otra de Stear.- levanté la ceja deteniéndome del último toque a su peinado y ella asintió.- Se ven muy bien juntos. Pero adivina quién más recibió dos invitaciones.

-No… de verdad? –empecé a sospechar, esto de conversar como otro día la estaba tranquilizando.

-Todo bien aquí? – Stear abrió la puerta asomando medio cuerpo- No quiero que te arrepientas eh, Annie?

-No, Stear! –volvió a cerrar la puerta y regresar a su lugar, nervioso por ser el que había ayudado en la parte de la iglesia. No habían contratado a alguien para toda la organización, toda la familia estaba involucrada en cada detalle de la boda Britter y Cornwell.

La alfombra estaba lista para que empezaran a desfilar Annie y sus padres, Archie esperándole al final, en el altar. Detrás de ella, sus amigos y nueva familia; yo tomada del brazo de Terry en el vestido verde agua de las damas de honor, todas diferentes, pero acorde con este color en común. Tuvimos que separarnos para tomar nuestro lugar cada quien al lado de correspondiente, así inició la ceremonia en que mi mejor amiga Annie, a un año de la proposición, uniría su vida por siempre a su amado Archie.

-Era enorme, y no supe de dónde salió. Unos 600 kilos, no podría echármele encima.

-Si te la hubieras echado no estarías contándolo.

-Tengo un amigo que se le echó a una, y su rodilla no volvió a ser la misma, el tratamiento, penoso. –dijo Patty

-Albert Andrew, quiero que vuelvas a tener cuidado manejando y no encontrarte con vacas ni becerros ni cervatillos por ahí. Mantente alejados de ellos.

-Sí, Tía Abuela. – en la mesa, Albert recordaba su accidente, ya todos disfrutaban de la conversación; pero a Elroy era un trago amargo el que había pasado al saberlo en el hospital. Con total tranquilidad se levantó dirigiéndose a otra mesa de invitados para atenderlos.

-Ves? Hazle caso a tu abuela. –inquirió Flammy a su lado, con su cabello en cascada de ondulaciones y vestido gris plata, realmente diferente a la Flammy de siempre, aún con anteojos, pero segura de sí al lado de Albert, sus ojos oscuros clavándosele en el en una sonrisa cómplice.

-Creo que criaré vacas.

-¡Oh Santo Cielo! -quedó fría la pobre nueva vegetariana de Flammy.

-Es broma, nunca haría eso. –dicho esto, Archie suspiró aliviado

-Ya te veía obligándome a estar ahí entre tanta vaca aprendiendo el negocio

-No te vayas ensuciar, hermano!

-Dí lo que quieras, no me pensaba meter ahí.

-Qué poco lo conocen! El no sería capaz –defendió Flammy y empezaron a reír.

-Cuándo tenemos boda, Terry? Ya queremos organizar otra, ésta ha salido tan bien con tanta ayuda. – Archie cambió de tema súbitamente; me sonrojé porque aunque ellos no esperaban una respuesta Terry que había tomado mi mano todo el tiempo sobre la mesa y su brazo sobre el respaldo de mi silla me miró.

-La habrá, la habrá, estoy planeando algo muy bueno. –sonreí tímida aún sin atreverme a sostenerle la mirada, los demás notaron el momento íntimo y siguieron con otro tema. Por fin lo encaré y el se inclinó para besar mi frente y luego recargándome en su hombro ambos miramos nuestras manos juntas.

-Es increíble –susurré

-Tu eres increíble, eres mi milagro. –me hizo suspirar.

-Sabes lo que te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Candy. Alguien muy bueno nos ha unido.

-Terry, crees en los ángeles? –se inclinó para verme y me incorporé – Crees? –dije inocentemente, el asintió obviando el hecho.

-Por supuesto. –eso me emocionó.- A todos los niños se les asigna uno y siendo inocentes podemos verlos, como Melina.

-Y cuando se es adulto, podría ser? –el pensó un poco antes de contestarme.

-No lo sé, Candy. Lo que estoy seguro, es que sigue ahí.

-Yo también estoy segura de eso.

_Pensé que me habías olvidado._

Ea! Giré a todos lados en la oscuridad al llegar a casa, domingo por la noche, después de que Terry me dejara en la puerta. Escuché _su_ risa.

_Te acuerdas Candy? Todo empezó aquí… O mejor dicho ahí, en la cocina._

Miré el lugar con algunos cambios desde aquella noche; algunas nuevas baldosas ya reparadas, un estante de madera, una pintura nueva, todo hecho por Terry. Además, dibujos de Melina en el refrigerador, el plato de Melindroso que indicaba que fuera ya parte de esta casa aunque ahora estuviera en casa de la vecina

_A que me extrañas un poco_

La vanidad es mala… y el rio de nuevo

_Me han levantado el castigo. –_dijo el final en tono más sereno_._

Cumpliste con tu mision.

_Eso no fue una pregunta._

Ahora estoy con Terry.

_Y tu crees que esa era la gran misión? _-no pensé nada en especial para contestar a eso- _Me lo temía._

Tres salió de entre aquella columna de la primera vez, la que sostenía el desayunador de la cocina, de traje completamente blanco, la misma melena, la misma apariencia, tan parecido a Terry. Se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos, sonriente hasta estar enfrente de mí y poner su cara a la altura de mía.

-Esa es la mirada que buscaba

-Mi mirada?

-Sí. Estás enamorada, pero además, irradias luz. Esto no solo es por el, es tu interior.

-Me enseñaste varias cosas. ¿Por qué el traje?

-Soy idéntico a Terry y me preguntas por el traje? -me encogí de hombros.

-Permíteme estar en desacuerdo. Para mí, tú serás Tres, y Terry, pues es Terry. Puedo reconocerlos fácilmente, cada quién es diferente. ¿Te ascendieron?

-No, siempre quise usar uno de estos. –se enderezó acomodándose las solapas.

-Descalzo –efectivamente, empezó a andar ahí sin zapatos, paseándose ahora por la cocina.

-Me gusta el frío de este piso y su textura. –una vez más, como antes, se apoyó en sus talones para alzar sus dedos. Abrió el refrigerador viendo el jugo de naranja en cartón – Puaj… aún sigues tomando esto? – Lo cerró y se recargó en la puerta, con brazos cruzados.- Vine a despedirme. – un frío me llenó por completo negando.

-Vas a dejarme?

-Nunca, de eso ya hablamos. Pero no es conveniente que sigas viéndome, ni acordarte de mí.

-Conveniente para qué o quién? Es imposible, no tiene sentido olvidarte, todo lo que viví, sería absurdo, no tendría para mí muchas cosas si …-di un suspiro entrecortado- si te olvido. –mis ojos se nublaron y el vino a mí

-Pero Candy… -negué más frenética, limpiándome las lágrimas para verlo mejor.

-No, no lo permitiré, no me toques, no sea que con eso lo hagas, -dí tres pasos atrás – Si quieres… si quieres puedes no mostrarte nunca más, lo acepto. Pero no que te borres de mi mente, eso nunca. –bajó la cabeza, cuando volvió a mirarme sonrió.

-¿Sabes cuál fue mi misión? –Negué.

-Si no era Terry, entonces no sé. –intentó acercarse con las manos al aire, advirtiendo que no me haría nada.

-Melina. –no entendí, fruncí el ceño- Ella será una mujer que inspirará a muchas otras personas. Así como tú fuiste la de ella. Todo es una cadena de acontecimientos, y sin ti, en ella no se hubiera sembrado la esperanza, necesitamos mucho de ella. Hay muchos planes que Melina se ha trazado, desde ahora.

-Eso me hace muy feliz.

-No pareciera.

-¡No quiero olvidarte!

-No lo haré yo, y tampoco haré algo para que eso ocurra. Simplemente sucederá.

-¡Tres! –me abracé a el y el me acogió con sus brazos, a la vez que sus alas, me rodeaban como las de una ave, suaves y a la vez poderosas.

Por la mañana desperté con la sensacióndeun sueño triste, mis ojos estaban mojados y estaba acurrucada a una almohada, me levanté y tomé mi baño de todos los días, tenía tiempo y me lo tomaba relajadamente. Mi gato llegó por la puerta trasera de la cocina en cuanto la abrí y le di de comer, se restregó un poco en mi pierna como una bienvenida, cuando estuve lista, se marchó de nuevo. No era un gato que estuviera en casa todo el día. Terry llegaba en el auto cuando salía de casa, me dio el te de la esquina que me compraba todos los días, mientras yo le entregaba una bolsa de papel que siempre contenía un emparedado o fruta preparada.

-Buenos días, pecosa –besaba mis labios y esta vez, se detuvo un poco más, sonreí en sus labios dándome tiempo a entremeter mis dedos en su cabello y sus dedos sostenían mi barbilla.

-Buenos días, Terry. –terminado nuestro beso arrancó y partimos al Hospital

-¿Que hay para esta mañana?

-Entrega de reportes, y una reunión de los adelantos de la obra, estoy emocionada

-El lanzamiento será en una semana.

-¡Y tengo mucho por hacer!

-Felicidades, pecosa. Tu proyecto hecho realidad.

-Gracias Terry, no lo hubiera logrado tan rápido sin tu ayuda y tu apoyo –con la vista en el camino aún, le di un beso en la mejilla a lo que el sonrió acariciándome la rodilla. -Hoy se incorpora un nuevo practicante al Hospital.

-Ah si? Quien?

-Es alguien que seguramente conoces. Pero cuéntame tu, que te espera llegando al despacho?

-Tengo que saber quien es ese nuevo practicante -di un sorbo a mi vaso en un alto y el me miró.

-No te vas a poner celoso de un chico de 17 años, verdad? – entrecerró los ojos.

-Ya se quien es –dijo satisfecho y claro que aliviado-. En cuanto llegue tengo tres reuniones, ese Albert es un sádico. –reí- De veras, me tiene frito –llegamos delante del Hospital y se detuvo.

-Pero Terry, sabes que el jefe que te carga la mano es porque confía en ti. Además, él como si fuera tu hermano.

-No lo había pensado así.

-Eres parte de la familia Andrew, casi, casi.

-Absolutamente, pero quiero formar la mía propia, con una White.

-De eso ya hablaremos. –tomé mis cosas lista para salir del auto

-Qué dirías?

-Diría un sí enorme. Quiero formar muchas cosas contigo, y una de esas una familia.

-Y yo. –volvimos a besarnos, sus labios siempre pedirían más, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar.

–Ya quiero que sea viernes.- me recargué en su hombro, no quería salir de sus brazos, nunca era suficiente, después de casi un año de estar juntos.

-Prometo llamarte. Y vendré por ti para comer juntos.

-¡Sí! –me emocioné- Espero tu llamada. –y con mucha fuerza de voluntad salí del auto para entrar al Hospital y despedirnos a lo lejos.

Los trabajos estaban completos en el edificio, todos estaban muy entusiasmados y todavía sin lanzarse oficialmente, ya captábamos la atención de los medios de comunicación. Flammy llegaría más tarde, cubriendo un segundo turno, seguramente llegaría de la mansión de Albert, o de su departamento, o del suyo propio, qué se yo. Me causaba gracia lo mal que se ponía cuando le suponía que durmieran juntos, ponerse roja era poco. Nunca fue de las que hablara mucho de su vida privada, pero eran obvios sus sentimientos, salían y cada vez se les veía mejor.

Llegué a mi oficina, en el pasillo esperaba un joven rubio

-¿Antony Brower?

-Hola, mucho gusto. Sí, soy Brower.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?

-No se preocupe Dra., llegué antes de la hora.

-Llámame Candy, ven conmigo. Supongo ya lo conoces el Hospital.

-La verdad es que no. –dijo apenado al entrar.

-Lo conocerás – colgué mis cosas y lo hice sentar, sus ojos enormes y azules me recordaban la ilusión de cuando yo había llegado aquí.

-Por favor, quisiera que mi origen no se interponga en mi estadía aquí, quiero trabajar tan duro como los demás.

-Eso haré, Antony. Trabajarás mucho, porque por ahora eres nuestro único practicante y el Hospital como bien sabes crecerá en cuestión de semanas. ¿Estás listo para eso?

-Lo estoy –sonrió alegremente. Era notable su parecido a la familia de Albert.

- Bienvenido al Hospital Infantil Andrew.

-Empieza tu

-No, primero tu. Ya lo habíamos ensayado.

-Sería más romántico si tú iniciaras. –Candy acomodó una vez más su cabello, esa manía no se le quitaba aún, Terry a su lado ya estaba listo y miraba a la cámara de Annie. El infantil fondo azul de la pared simulaba un cielo con nubes de papel añadidas en uno de las habitaciones del hospital, habían elegido ese lugar como una premonición. Annie anunciaba que estaba por empezar a grabar.

-Pero pecosa, si inicio yo, lo que digas tu no tendrá sentido.

-Como si eso fuera nuevo. –La plaqueta sonó delante de ellos y ambos miraron sonrientes – Terry inició a vigilarme desde los quince años.

-Qué? Yo? –la miró sorprendido- eso no estaba en lo que tendrías que decir – susurró.

-Sí, sí. El empezó a hurgar en mi número médico, mi salario, mis actividades y de dónde venía.

-No es lo que creen, yo estoy al cargo legal de la familia Andrew

-Y luego veía mi firma y luego un día me vio en una inauguración, pero no me dijo nada!

-Tenía que estar ahí, no sabía que estarías tu!

-Bien que sabías…

-Lo admito.

-Y por eso el quería que el día de nuestra boda se tocara "Every breath you take" de The Police

-Esa en verdad habla de un psicópata que sigue a una mujer.

-Lo ves? Eres un psicópata muy sexy y dulce –Candy pellizcó la mejilla de Terry que ya estaba más que confundido. Nada de lo ensayado estaba diciéndose.

-Un día ella estaba escuchando una conversación vía telefónica que sostenía con Albert.

-Y me confundió con una vieja amargada! –Candy cruzó los brazos suponiéndose indignada y Terry sonrió.

-Quieres decirnos a quien te refieres?

-No… este.. mejor no. –el rubor se le subió al blanco rostro hasta que sus pecas se notaran. – Pasemos a la parte interesante

-Entonces, en nuestra luna de miel…

-¡No, esa no!

-Ah… Bien… Em… -se escuchaban las sonrisas ahogadas de Annie, Archie y los asistentes técnicos, no querían dejar de grabar- Cuál es la parte interesante?

-¡Las llamadas!

-En las que siempre me decías Granchusco, discutíamos y terminaba con ganas de ir a buscarte?

-Esas, exactamente esas. En las que siempre ganaba yo.

-Si, claro.

-Te dejaré pasar esa, Granchusco. –En esto tomó un tono más serio. – Después hubo un incidente bastante grave.

-Te nombraron directora.

-Sí. No, ese no es el incidente grave, eso fue antes.

-Sí, antes.

-Entonces un buen amigo nuestro… Es decir… llovía mucho -lo tomaba con mucha cautela

-Un amigo salvó una vaca que se atravesó de la nada en la carretera quebrándose la mitad de los huesos.

-No pude haberlo dicho tan resumido y simple. –Candy levantó una ceja suspirando de alivio –Terry se encogió de hombros dejándola continuar- y pasamos mucha angustia

-Ella estuvo ahí siempre. Aún no nos conocíamos personalmente, pero yo ya sabía que ella era única. No me había equivocado nunca. –ella lo miró con una sonrisa.

-El también estuvo cuando más lo necesité. Fue todo mágico o Divino. Fue como si un ángel me lo hubiese enviado.

-Sí, fueron ángeles que confabularon para que estuviéramos unidos en el momento preciso, uno para el otro. Suena muy conveniente.

-Ni antes ni después. –ambos se miraron, siguiendo hablando más para ellos.

-Luego de dos años nos casamos.

-Han sido los cinco años más maravillosos desde que lo conocí.

-Y ahora queremos ser más de dos.

Y así, Annie cortó para que el video fuera editado y transmitido en un especial de las historias no contadas de ese exitoso proyecto que no solo Candy realizó. Muchos estuvieron involucrados y muchas más historias estuvieron detrás de cada muro y habitación que componen el Hospital Infantil Andrew de Cuidados Especiales.

Se preguntarán si Candy me olvidó. La respuesta es que… Soy difícil de olvidar. Ejem! Lo siento, la verdad es que yo no se toda la verdad de todo, sólo soy un ángel y no todo se me revela. Solo sé que ella aunque ya no me menciona, se que ella sabe que estoy ahí. Es complicado, pero a la vez simple. Ella tiene a quién cuidar y también quién la cuide en este plano, en presencia. Y no digo que me hayan usurpado el puesto, no, no. Todo lo contrario. Terrence es el hombre que ha sido elegido para ella y es así como todo sigue en funcionamiento con un Plan Divino que nadie puede borrar. ¿Qué? Soné muy espiritual? Es mi esencia, no puedo ni quiero corregir eso, de lo contrario, yo no seguiría aquí. De algo estoy también seguro, y esto no lo sabrá Candy hasta el último de sus días, pero yo seguiré cuidando a su descendencia, la primera que llegue después de que ella se haya ido.

Por cierto, esa descendencia sin que aún lo sepan ellos, inicia desde hoy mismo, para ser exactos, desde la mañana. Les dije, "como una premonición".

**_F I N_**

* * *

**Muchas, muchas gracias sinceramente ! _ **


End file.
